Group eight hell on earth
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: I kind of got this idea from the anime 'No. 6' but most of the story line is mine, "When you are thrown in to a world that is opposite to your own, what do you do Yugi?" Warnings: Since this is M than you may guess there is lemons, slight violence, CUSSING, and characters injured on a monthly basis...
1. A dangerous criminal escaped from prison

**Emi: Well, this is the first time I wrote something like this. Please like this? PLEASE! COME ON!**

**Kori: I wonder if the readers have gotten tired of you yet.**

**Emi: Fridge you. The readers love me more than you.**

**Kori: I don't want yaoi jerkoffs on my fan page Emi.**

**Mitsu: Review and hope you enjoy this new story. **

_Chapter one: _

'_A dangerous criminal escaped from prison!'_

A small boy was kicking his shoes in the sand of the domino beach. His hair was spiked upward and had multiple colors. 'Yugi you have ten minutes before we leave alright!' A female voice shouted packing up the sandwich bags into the garbage. 'Yes mom!' The boy yelled back loudly running to the water for a few moments.

There was only sound of the ocean…and…Crying?

Yugi glanced to his left the small rocky structure of rocks that some kids climbed but there was only one there at this moment. Yugi walked over to the other boy ignoring the smell of salt water. 'What's wrong?' The small boy smiled. The boy raised up his head, his face was bright red and in tears. 'What?' He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'What is wrong? Why are you crying?' Yugi asked sitting next to him. The upset boy moved away from Yugi. His appearance was similar to Yugi's; his hair was slightly different though and his face was more mature. 'Go away.' He growled. Yugi giggled and sat closer making him go more to the edge of the large rock. 'Come on! Are you hurt somewhere?' He asked again more cheerfully.

The boy groaned and finally moved his head from in between his knees. His eyes were bright crimson and not even from the crying. 'I hate this town!' He shouted glaring right at Yugi's blue clear eyes.

'Why?' Yugi exclaimed shocked.

The boy put his head back between his legs, 'I had to leave all my friends just to go to this STUPID town.' He explained, his voice was enraged. Yugi put his hand on the boy's shoulder, 'Then how about we be friends?' Yugi smiled.

'Really?' He sniffled.

'Yep I'm Yugi!' Yugi smiled patting the male on the back.

The boy was quiet for a moment, he finally spoke after a moment. 'I'm Yami.' He looked to the ocean seeing the birds trying to get their lunch.

…

_RING!_

Yugi slapped his hand down on the alarm clock with a sigh. It was so annoying having to wake up for high school. Yugi dragged himself out of his sheets to reveal his pajamas and his bed head. 'I need to hurry up or he will not wake up…' He thought looking at his bedroom door.

He quickly walked to his door and went down the hallway, among other kids still wearing their pajamas (except for the early birds who are already done with everything) the male knocked on a door that had a 'Do not disturb' poster nailed in to it.

'It's me Yugi. I'm coming in Yami!' Yugi announced walking into the dorm room.

The room was messy; Yami basically threw his clothes on the dresser every night and didn't even bother to put on pajamas at night. Just trousers were enough for him apparently.

'Yami please wake up.' Yugi begged pushing on the sleeping male's back. 'Go away…' Yami groaned. There was a slight moment of quiet and peacefulness before Yugi got on the bed sitting on his knees. 'PLEASE Yami!' Yugi shouted tapping Yami multiple times on the ear. '_PLEASE _ go away Yugi. I'm not going to school today.' Yami covered his head with the blankets once more.

'Yami I will sit here annoying you until your ears explode.' Yugi threatened.

The covers finally were pushed off to reveal his face. He was sweaty and his face was red, almost erotic. 'Wait. Are you actually sick today?' Yugi exclaimed rubbing his hand on Yami's forehead.

Yami shrugged and looked over at his window. 'I might. I don't know, I'm not a doctor.' Yami pushed the covers on top of Yugi as he walked to his dresser and picked up his school uniform. 'Hey if you're sick-'

'I don't care Yugi.' Yami snapped.

''It's always like this. Yami is really distant and he acts cruel to other people but at least he is nice to me. That may sound selfish but I really want to be the one who he is comfortable around.'' Yugi thought getting out from under the covers. He walked around the room picking up the trash and clothes Yami had on the ground.

Yami slipped on his shirt and yawned; he was tired but he knew if he fell asleep Yugi would probably freak out and hit him.

'I don't have much time so please hurry up and get ready.' Yugi finished putting the trash in the garbage bag. 'You have a test today in algebra Yami.' Yugi reminded the taller male. Yami groaned throwing his backpack on the bed.

'I don't like that damn class.' He commented giving a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'What _do _you actually like Yami?' Yugi giggled as he finished picking up Yami's room. This made the tall male go silent and just begin to ignore Yugi.

'I understand. I'll be getting ready now! Bye Yami!' Yugi grabbed the garbage bag and left the room.

Yami watched as Yugi left the room. He looked at the curtains covering his window. 'What do I like?' He glanced down at his hands and sighed. 'I guess I don't like anyone.' He mumbled getting his book bag.

…

'Hey Yugi are you still getting ready?!' A blonde male exclaimed.

Yugi smiled lightly and sent the two bags of garbage down the garbage shoot. 'I can get ready quickly Joey.' He smiled moving towards his room.

Joey followed him in noticing how neat and organized it was. 'Yugi I decided you are living with me!' Joey joked falling backwards landing on the bed. Yugi chuckled and took his uniform out of his drawers and scooted in his closet to change.

'Yugi are you _still _helping that kid out?' Joey asked with a more serious tone.

The boy groaned as he slipped on his white shirt. 'I am just being a friend Joey.' Yugi argued.

'I don't know man. He never seems to be nice to you.' The blonde male commented once more.

Yugi came out of the closet wearing the school uniform neatly and with the jacket that no one else seems to wear. 'Can we just go?' Yugi asked brushing his hair with his fingers.

The male smiled and jumped off the bed following Yugi to the hallway only to run in one of the student council members, Tristan Taylor.

'Yo Tristan how's the rose garden?' Joey said in a teasing tone.

Unlike everyone else, the student council wears another uniform that is a black long jacket and pants to match.

'Wheeler, please do not be rude to your superiors.' The brown haired male said politely.

'Hello Tristan.' Yugi smiled. Tristan smiled back down, 'Oh. Good morning Motou.'

'Why are you in _these _hallways?' Joey rolled his eyes wondering why he has such polite friends. Tristan cleared his throat and straitened his back, 'We are canceling school today due to a suspicious figure near our campus. We believe it to be an escaped convict that made her escape last night from the prison in Group Eight.' He explained.

_(The large town of Domino was divided into eight parts depending on your social status or money. If you were in Groups one, two, three, or four you were high up and most likely rich. Yugi was in Group five meaning he was middle class. Joey was in Group six which meant he was still middle class but had less money. Then there was groups seven and eight, for thugs, criminals, and the mentally insane.)_

Yugi's eyes shot open wide, he heard about this from his grandpa.

''A girl was put in prison for life apparently. Sad thing, she was only a few more years older than you Yugi. The news said she got in for murder and terroristic threats.'' He remembered his grandfather's words.

Joey looked at the student council member with an enthusiastic face. 'So no school today!' Joey shouted loudly. Tristan scowled and nodded, 'Yes and please tell everyone to STAY in the dorms as much as possible and keep your doors locked.' He looked down at Yugi when saying the commands from the principles.

'I'll go tell people right away.' Yugi looked up with a slightly worried look in his eyes.

Joey scratched his scalp, 'I'll start calling my sister to tell the girl's dorm.' Joey walked off pulling out his flip phone. 'Thank you kindly.' Tristan bowed making his goodbyes then walking off to talk to more students.

…

'Yami, it's me Yugi.' Yugi knocked on the door.

There was no answer but there was a couple of coughs exiting the room. Yugi looked a bit concerned and opened the door seeing Yami lying on his bed coughing a bit.

'Yami you need to lock your door. Oh! And there is no school today but we can't leave the dorms today.' Yugi explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow, 'Why? Is it another stupid holiday Group one made?' He sounded irritated. He must have been watching TV again and saw another story about Groups one and two.

'An escaped convict from Group eight is said to be near the campus.' His voice was concerned.

Yami got off the bed and grabbed the remote from the bed side table. 'You mean the girl who escaped last night?' He asked turning on the TV hoping to find a channel that actually went in to this more.

'_Last night a class S criminal finally escaped from Group eight prison after eight years. We are making sure that she will be captured then executed for her crimes against the higher up Groups. We now have a picture of the convict and we strongly advise all citizens to keep all their doors and windows LOCKED tight.'_

Yugi looked surprised at the female in the picture. She was just a kid, she was probably the same age as any kid in this school. Her eyes were bright crimson, and she had long multi-colored hair. (Black, red, blonde) This mug shot was terrifying. She was screaming and swinging around a knife, her face was in tears as she held a knife.

Yugi backed up a bit to Yami's window making sure it was locked.

Yami was surprisingly silent. He looked slightly shocked but the facial expression left as soon as it came. 'Yugi no murderer is going to break in to my room and kill me if that is what you are worried about. ' Yami rolled his eyes.

Yugi clenched his hands in to lightly gripped fists, 'It can happen.' He insisted making sure there was no more trash on the floor. 'You know they probably did this just so the citizens would be scared enough to kill the girl when they see her.'

'They wouldn't want that.' Yugi lightly frowned.

A slight chuckle exited Yami's mouth. 'You really are naïve Yugi.' He started to laugh taking off his uniform since there was no need for it today.

Yugi smiled, 'I guess I am aren't I?' He said trying to sound not totally offended.

'You're also a push-over.' He commented again.

'I guess I am.'

'You need to stand up for yourself more.' Yami put on a black shirt.

'I don't _need _to do anything.' He argued.

Yami threw himself on the bed listening to the news once more.

A man with a bandage wrapped around his neck went on the camera. He looked like he was in his late fifties, and he was trembling with anger and pain. '_She was a monster. She came up to me with a knife and attempted to slit my throat although I was able to escape from her by getting into my car and driving to the hospital.' _

Yami chuckled.

'_Anything else that you can say about this girl that would… separate her from most teenagers?' _ The reporter asked.

He nodded, '_She smelled strange, not in a disgusting way. She smelled like she bathed in perfume. I could smell it a mile away.'_ He sounded less in pain when he was trying to explain what she smelled like.

Yugi was going to walk out the room once he finished picking up the trash that appeared in less than thirty minutes.

'…' Yami looked emotionless as Yugi left.

_What do you like Yami?_

Yami rolled over on his side looking at a picture nailed on the wall. It was a family; it looked like they were happy but…

It was hell.

…

'Hey Yugi I was able to get serenity to tell all her friends about the no school thing.' Joey called out.

Yugi smiled and walked to Joey, 'I was going to go get some food. You want to go?' Yugi asked.

Joey grinned and raced in front of Yugi following him to the cafeteria for breakfast.

…

There was blood dripping on the ground, the sounds painful groans filled the misty air surrounding her, and she was silent. She was walking as if she was perfectly healthy, although she grabbed her arm every five seconds to stop the bleeding then let it go.

'I-I…I was too careless. I got shot so easily.' She looked behind her seeing nothing but a dark alley way. There was a body at the end of the tunnel, it had a gun without any bullets left. There was a knife wound in his shoulder. Not enough to kill him but it might if he was left alone for too long.

There was a still daylight when she saw the end of the tunnel , there was no way she could leave yet. She could sneak into a normal crowd easily but the gunshot wound would get her put in to a hospital. Then they would notice it was her because of the police bar code on her arm. It was a mark that was supposed to track criminals in case they escaped, but if you had enough signals being sent from a device (like a phone) it jams it and makes you invisible. Well she didn't have a phone or anything but everyone else did. They're technology allowed a killer to get close to them.

'I will find you…' She growled looking through the crowd.

She stumbled her way back to the nearly dead body and got on a knee, she gave a light smile. The man looked at her terrified as she dragged him next to a dumpster.

'_May you sleep forever in the light-_

_Your corruption will go away-_

_I promise you will not feel any pain anymore- _

_I will return you to the state of innocence that this world was made in-'_

His eyes shut silently as she placed a small needle in his chest, it had large amounts of potassium nitrate (The lethal injection they use in executions) She took his jacket off and searched his right pocket withdrawing about two-hundred yen* from his wallet.

She ripped a piece of his pants at the bottom and wiped her arms then ripped off another piece and wrapped it around her arm. She put on the jacket, it was a bit long but it was winter so nobody would notice.

She pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and checked her reflection. Her eyes would give her away also, not many people were born with crimson eyes. She checked the phone seeing if anything stood out.

'Nothing.'

She threw the cellphone in the dumpster and wiped her hands against each other.

She took the blade from her pocket and stuck it in her sleeves, then put her hands in her pockets.

'I…Don't have much time.' She mumbled.

…

'Yugi I'm gonna go to my dorm room now. I am tired as hell right now.' Joey sighed.

'You ate ten breakfast meals Joey of course you would be tired.' Yugi smiled buying two extra meals. 'Why are you buying more Yugi?' Joey asked confused.

The boy slightly smiled, 'Just for the weekend.'

'Ah. Alright Yug. Well see ya!' He ran off to get an extra lunch…again.

…

Yugi walked into his dorm room. For a split second, something smelled off. It smelled like a garden and old people perfume. He put the breakfasts in the mini fridge cautiously.

He noticed his window was open. The boy began to tremble slightly this was starting to be creepy. When he reached his window he slammed it shut and looked out seeing some people walking outside. There was just some old people, some teachers and students, and a girl lying against the building sleeping.

Wait.

Who was stupid enough to sleep outside at winter? Besides Joey.

Yugi got his cell phone and a first aid kit just in case. He ran to the hallway leaving his door unlocked. Yugi almost collided with Yami while he was going down the stair case.

'Yugi?' Yami looked down confused as Yugi apologized and ran down the stairs in a hurry.

'…' Yami remained silently confused as he walked back to his room holding his lunch.

…

'Miss!' Yugi called out walking over to the girl. She glanced up, her bangs covering her face. 'Are you injured?' Yugi asked worried.

'…Ya…Yam...No…it's not you…' She slightly spoke amazed.

Her bangs moved from her eyes revealing the deep crimson eyes. Yugi's eyes swelled open in horror. Not only were they the same as the escaped convict's eyes, the distant look in her eyes were actually familiar but this did not cross Yugi's mind that much.

Yugi smiled lightly and backed up only to feel her grab him by the arm and slightly push the knife against his wrist. 'Oh big brother you came to get me!' She gave a fake smile. Yugi slightly trembled as she pulled him up. She went next to his ear, 'You say one word and I kill everyone in this area.' She growled.

'Oh brother can you show me your dorm?' She smiled sweetly while giving that, "I will damn kill you." Look.

'Y-Yes…Of course.' He started breathing more heavily.

She kept holding his hand with the knife hiding in her sleeve. She was the convict, and this much was known to Yugi. Although would bring her to his dorm be the best idea? Wouldn't she have a supply of victims there?!

Yugi started to whisper, 'Please don't kill anyone.' He tried not to get in tears.

She looked at him with another fake smile. She pulled Yugi up the stairs, 'Fine.' She lowered her eyes. Yugi went inside the dorm and shut it behind him. She let go of Yugi and went on the bed with a scowl on her face.

'What's going to happen?' Yugi asked setting the first aid kit on the dresser and his cell phone in his pants pocket. She shrugged and took off the stolen coat gripping on to the knife. 'You stay quiet and I'll wait until everyone goes to sleep. She crossed her arms.

Yugi noticed the blood going down her arm, she was in great pain at the moment. He breathed in heavily then re-opened the first aid kit. 'You need help with that wound?' He asked pulling out some wrap and ointment.

She gripped the knife in her hands not answering or speaking as Yugi went next to her on his knees. 'I don't need help from people like you.' She pulled away.

'So you enjoy bleeding to death slowly?' Yugi asked.

She sent a glare over to the boy then groaned. 'Remember what I said. I will kill everyone here if you try anything.' She warned him as she held out her arm.

He pulled the cloth off her arm and saw the dried up blood. 'How did you get so injured this wound is nearly fatal?' He asked cleaning it up with some kind of wipe.

'…' She didn't answer but she had her knife ready at Yugi's throat just in case he tried to poison her or something.

'You might need some pain killers but I doubt you would take any pills I give you correct?' He asked getting a nod from her. 'You're damn right.' She smirked.

He had to apply pressure to her arm, so he wrapped her arm as tight as possible. 'That hurts kid!' She growled.

'Sorry but you want to live don't you?' Yugi asked once more.

'Shut up.' She grinded her teeth.

Once he got done he took a garbage bag from the closet and walked to his door.

'HEY!' She shouted. Yugi looked at the girl showing no fear, 'I have to stop by my friend's dorm quickly. I will be in there for ten minutes at the most.'

'Why the hell should I believe that?!' She grabbed her knife.

'I promise.'

She calmed down and looked at Yugi puzzled, 'What?'

'I said I promise.' Yugi pulled out a breakfast meal from his fridge and set it down in front of her.

'Promise?' She echoed confused.

Yugi nodded and waited for her to take a bite. 'Fine. But if I even sense that you are lying to me-'

'I know. You will kill everyone here.' He smiled.

As he walked down the hallway she looked down at her lunch and smiled lightly, 'This kid is stupid isn't he?' She chuckled eating more. She gave a glance to the door.

…

Yugi stayed quiet as he picked up the garbage in the room he was slightly trembling and looked at the clock.

'Yugi. What's wrong?' Yami finally asked slightly concerned about Yugi's surprising silence.

'Nothing. Just… Thinking about the fugitive I guess.' Yugi sighed.

Yami wasn't buying it.

He grabbed Yugi from behind and pushed him against the wall without bashing his face in. 'YAMI!' Yugi shouted. He glanced to the clock worried, it has been seven minutes.

'Tell me now Yugi.' He commanded. He was dead serious at this point and was ANGRY that Yugi was actually keeping a secret from him.

'I-I… can't talk about it but please I have to go-'

'Why won't you tell me?' He pressed his head on Yugi's shoulder.

'I can't say that either…' Yugi started to tear up.

Yami released Yugi and groaned. 'Fine don't tell me just go.' He fell on to his bed trying to go to sleep.

'I-I..I am sorry I want to tell you but you're too precious to me.' Yug said as he left.

Yami's eyes shot open wide and he leaned up.

…

'Who spends that much time picking up his friends trash.' She was watching TV at this point, but was avoiding the news. She was amused with watching cartoons since she has been in prison for eight years. 'I'm sorry he is usually so calm but now he is such a worry wart.' Yugi sat in front of the TV too scared to get on the bed with her.

(Oh god. Yugi is making friends with a killer.)

'Sounds like PMS.' She chuckled.

'Don't insult Yami like that…' He whispered. She looked at Yugi with a puzzled look.

'Who?'

'Yami.' Yugi responded a bit scared.

'W-WHAT!' She shouted getting up running to the door. 'Where is he?!' She shouted.

'Wait you can't touch Yami!' Yugi shouted as she glared at him. 'WHERE IS HE BOY!' She pulled her knife back out.

'Yugi.' There was a knock on the door, 'Y-Yami don't come in.' Yugi shouted feeling the blade go against his shoulder.

The door opened anyway. Yami came in seeing someone holding a knife up to Yugi's throat.

'Shut the door.' She commanded. Yami chuckled as he followed the murderer's command. 'So you finally found me huh?' He smirked.

She gave a light smile, 'I heard you were in Group Five so I decided to drop by.' She pressed the knife against Yugi's neck leaving a faint line. 'Let him go now.' Yami looked down at Yugi.

She looked at the small boy then let him go and put the knife in her belt loop.

Yugi stumbled over to Yami and grabbed him by the sleeve.

'Thank you Yami.' Yugi looked up with a slightly pained look on his face.

Yami stayed quiet seeming a bit upset. 'Hmph.' He darted his eves to the side. 'What Yami?' Yugi asked wondering why he was now upset.

'Yugi you…' Yami was glaring right at the female.

'I found you!' She glared at the taller male dead in the eyes. They both had the same eyes. 'You can't run away anymore Yami!'

'You know her?' Yugi asked shocked.

Yami glanced to the small male and protectively and kept him out of stabbing range. 'Yeah, we used to live together eight years ago before she got herself locked up.' Yami said in an almost offensive tone.

'Yeah and if they find me they will probably do a public execution.' She crossed her arms dangling the blade by her fingers.

'Why?!' Yugi exclaimed.

The girl chuckled a bit then sent a smirk to Yami. 'Where did you find an idiot like this Yami?' She said in a voice on the verge of laughter.

'You have no right to insult people for being stupid, miss fugitive.' Yami answered with a groan.

'Oi, I could have escaped whenever I wanted to!' She snapped raising her voice once more. Yugi gave a worried look towards the door, then back to the angry female. 'What?!' She snapped once more. Yugi put a finger above his lips and slowly whispered, 'Wouldn't it sound suspicious if a girl is yelling in my dorm?' He backed up slightly afraid of getting yelled at once more.

'Ah. Looks like miss fugitive wants to get caught.' The taller male chuckled once more.

'No- I mean…Shut up Yami! Dammit how dare you treat me like a child after all we went through?!' Her eyes were beginning to get the slightest bit red and swollen from the stress. Yugi's purple eyes widened in shock then he looked up at the tall male.

'Y-Yami? Did you two go out?' Yugi asked with a slight stutter.

There was an awkward pause.

'I would never date that sadistic son of a bitch…' She growled gripping on her knife.

'Yugi… She has been in maximum security prison in group eight for eight years, how would I be able to date her?' Yami gave a light growl of irritation.

…

'Ah. So her name is Momoka?' Yugi glanced to the bathroom door where the current 'guest' was taking a bath to wash out the dry blood.

'No, that is just a fake name she made for stupid reasons.' He rolled his eyes laying a bit more against the pillows on Yugi's bed.

'Oh? Well how do you two know each other?' The male curiously asked.

'She lived with my family while I was a child. There was not that big of an age difference between us so we had a relationship, but it was just like siblings.' Yami looked up with a light smirk, 'Why? Were you jealous?' He teased.

Yugi's face turned a dark red but not out of embarrassment, but more out of anger. 'Why would I be jealous?' He asked putting his head down on his desk. Yami walked over to the smaller male and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

'Maybe because you like me?'

Yugi's eyes shot open. 'Wait I don't-'

'Yes you do.' Yami interrupted wrapping his arms around neck. 'I know you do.'

'Yami please I can't say stuff like that because…'

'Yugi.' Yami put his head on Yugi's shoulder leaning against his face.

'Hey where the hell are the damn towels boy?' Momoka stuck her head out of the bathroom door. Her hair was completely wet and dripping on the floor. 'He keeps them under the sink can't you bend down a few inches?' Yami groaned releasing Yugi from his arms. 'Why do you know where my towels are?' Yugi whispered slightly.

'Whatever! Just put the towels on the rack like the rest of human kind.' She shut the door beginning to dry off.

Yugi forced out a slight chuckle, 'She is rather short-tempered isn't she?' Making short conversation was awkward when Yami was in one of his moods. 'She is a total PMS factory.' He said loud enough for the said girl to hear.

'Yami I will cut both your hands off.' She slightly opened the door then shut it again. Yami chuckled and began to repeat "PMS factory" a few times then stopped when she threw something against the door.

"They don't act like old friends at all…But I don't think I have ever seen Yami this amused before." Yugi thought.

Momoka opened the bathroom door and walked out with a towel around her waist. "Damn you guys do not know how good a bath feels after eight years." She gave a slight yawn. 'Yeah and we know what television is also.' Yami rolled his eyes.

'Dammit Yami shut up.' She lowered her eyes slightly yawning once more. Yugi gave a charismatic look and then smiled. 'You can sleep on my bed if you like.' He offered. She glanced to the bed and nodded slipping in the bed under the covers. The towel was discarded onto the ground.

'Yami if you're tired you can go back to your dorm, if you want.' Yugi opened up his math text book and began to skim over the page. 'I don't care. I'll just stay here tonight.' Yami said dully.

"I guess he changed back to his regular personality, not that there is anything wrong with that! But, he is always so moody when he is like this." Yugi thought.

'A-Are you sure? I mean, there is only one bed and Momoka has it.' Yugi turned looking at the female who did not bother to dry her hair.

'I don't need sleep.' Yami reached for the remote to change the channel. 'Come on Yami you need to sleep or you'll get bags under your eyes again.' Yugi got out of his chair and walked over to the remote to snatch it from him. There was a light grunt sound made as Yami pulled Yugi down on his lap. 'Y-YAMI! I could have hurt you! Don't be so careless…' Yugi leaned up slightly feeling two arms wrap around him once more. 'Yami, I think you're forgetting someone.' Yugi pointed to the female residing in the bed currently. 'Whatever. I don't care.' Yami leaned down slightly pulling Yugi with him. 'I do!' Yugi yanked his body away lying on the carpet.

'Good night Yami.' The small male grinded his teeth.

'Whatever.'

'Shut up…' Momoka tossed a couple of pillows on the ground aiming for Yami's head.

_End of chapter one._

**Emi: I need sleep Kori…**

**Kori: You can sleep after you get done typing.**

**Emi: I typed so much already…**

**Kori: I don't care. Work more. **

**Mitsu: Read review and stop slavery. **


	2. We are group eight's saviors

**Miyone: Well. Since Emi collapsed from exhaustion. I shall narrate today.**

**Kori: She is so damn lazy. Lying in bed like that.**

**Miyone: She is lying in a HOSPITAL bed.**

**Kori: Oh right.**

**Mitsu: Read and review. **

_Chapter two:_

"_We are group eight's saviors."_

Yugi leaned up feeling warmth around him. It felt nice, like a mother. His purple eyes slightly opened seeing Yami's body wrapped around his own. A slight line of pink went across his pale face as he got up. Momoka the fugitive was looking out the window wearing Yugi's t-shirt with the stolen jacket. She was fixated at looking outside at the sun that was starting to rise in the dark sky.

'Oh. You're awake so early.' Yugi turned to the calendar taped to the wall, 'The sun is not even up yet.' He added. Momoka finally turned around and saw Yugi's bed head and gave a light chuckle. 'I have to leave in about an hour. Before they start to track me here.' She showed the mark given to her by the people in Group one.

'Oh…' Yugi looked away for a moment. "She doesn't look like a murderer no matter how you look at her." He thought walking to his small fridge opening the door. 'Are you hungry?' Yugi asked looking back at her.

She nodded no. 'I have money. I need to stay away from any places that are not populated though.' She rubbed her arm a bit.

'Why?' Yugi asked.

She bent down slightly and picked up her pants that were cut on the ends. 'The signal emitted from my mark is very weak. It is easily blocked by cell phone signals and television signals.' She looked at the clock with worry. 'But they will easily find me here. It's morning and everyone is asleep.' She slipped her legs inside the pants.

'If they catch me they will kill me on sight. But you aided a fugitive, they would make you out to be a criminal.' Her fists were tightened, 'You don't deserve to go to jail-you or Yami.' She looked down at the still sleeping male. 'I will slip out quickly. Although, if I get caught I can escape easily from them. If this happens, if ANYTHING bad happens you need to go somewhere…' She looked out the window again.

'Go where?' Yugi echoed.

'It's an old building underground. It's hidden where I used to live, but it is really hard to find…' She trailed off trying to think. 'So if anything bad happens, you will escape there?' His voice was calmer now. Momoka was a murderer but she did not kill for enjoyment. 'Yeah.' She said quietly. 'Do you know the address?'

'I know the street…I think… this group has changed since the last eight years, the group and Yami changed...' She seemed a bit sad.

'You can write down the street, I think I can figure it out…'

Her eyes snapped shut, she was getting angry. 'I can't…'

'Oh. You don't have to. I understand.' Yugi smiled.

'I can't write.' She looked down at her hands angrily. Yugi's eyes widened, 'Didn't you get taught in prison?' He asked shocked. She nodded, 'They said when I "turned eighteen they would execute me so what's the point?" I could not ever learn anything other than the few words I already know. I-I can't even read much either…' She seemed like she was going to pull out her knife and stab every living thing that moves.

'Then how do you know the street?' Yugi got up and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen.

'I memorized what the letters look like…' She said more softly.

'Then try to write them down please?' Yugi handed her the paper and pen. She pressed the paper against the desk and gripped on the pen humming in her head random letters then wrote them down.

"_South Donnino,"_

Yugi looked at the paper for a second, 'Ah! South Domino Street, but...' Yugi finally realized, 'that's in group eight… It would be hard to get to.'

"She must have mistaken the M for two N's," Yugi thought.

'Yeah that's it…I think!' She glanced to the clock then let out a sigh, 'I have to go. Tell Yami what I just told you alright?' She took her knife and slipped it in her sleeve.

'B-Bye…' Yugi saw her walk out casually then she bolted off.

…

'Hey Yami wake up!' Yugi began to shake him by the shoulders. Yami began to groan, 'No…'

'Wake up Yami!' Yugi yelled once more starting to lightly punch him on the shoulder. 'Yugi… stop…' Yami groaned getting another scolding from Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened.

Yami got up and pressed his head against the zipper of Yugi's pants. There was an awkward pause, Yami began to chuckle slightly then wrapped his arms around Yugi's hips. 'You're really warm aren't you Yugi?' Yami teased getting a yelp from the male.

'Y-YAMI!' Yugi moaned out lightly. Yami raised an eye brow confused, 'What? Do you not like this?' He looked up with his eyes lightly shut. 'Please quit talking.' Yugi moaned out embarrassed. Yami glanced forward a bit. 'Why? Does it turn you on?' He moved his hands down slightly and groped Yugi's behind. 'Maybe you just want-'

'YAMI STOP!' Yugi angrily snapped pushing the taller male's hands away making him lean backwards against the front of the bed board.

'…' Yami finally opened his eyes a little bit more and looked around slightly startled. 'Oh…Hello Yugi.' Yami got up slightly dusting himself off and glanced around.

'Where is Momoka?' Yami asked checking around.

'I don't know. But she said if she was going to be captured that she was going to _South Domino Street;_ and that if anything happens to us we should head there too.' Yugi looked at the paper she wrote on.

'I know where she is talking about. It's where we all used to hide at.' Yami looked a bit distantly out the window. 'Hide?' Yugi echoed, 'Hide from what?'

'…' Yami stayed silent.

'It's fine, you don't have to tell me.' Yugi smiled.

'Alright then.' Yami crossed his arms.

"Yami NEVER acted like that before. Sure he teased a lot but he sounded serious this time…"

…

'Pegasus sir, we have tracked the girl's signal near group five.' A man began to say as he stared at the signal showing on the screen.

'Then capture her as soon as possible! She cannot get to group one by any means!' Pegasus pounded his fist down on the desk knocking down his drink. The man raised his eye brow, 'I apologize to ask but why is shy so important sir? Why wait till she was eighteen to execute her?'

Pegasus span around in his chair and rubbed his forehead. 'She works with a terroristic group that has been giving us trouble for many years.' He narrowed his eyes beginning to get a headache.

'But she was arrested when she was ten years old, how could she possibly be wrapped in something like that?'

'You ask too many questions. It is rather simple, her parents sent the poor girl away and that caused her to go insane. Simple.' He laid his head down on his hand cupping his cheek.

'I apologize for asking, I shall send a squad to the signal from an hour ago to do some _questioning_ sir.' He gave a light smirk as he left the room.

Pegasus gave a sigh and leaned back once more, 'That girl is stupid to believe that she can take down the walls, the walls are here to keep filth like her away from the citizens of group one.'

…

'Yugi Motou please report to the front of the building immediately.' Miss Samantha smiled as many of the other students began to whisper. Yugi shrugged and took his book bag. He went outside of the class room and began to walk down the hallway till he saw a familiar face. Yami was also going down the hallway, his backpack was on his side.

'Yugi?' Yami looked up confused.

'I was called up to the front. Why are you-'

'I was also called up to the front…' He interrupted.

There were weird men in suits waiting for them in the front, they were armed with guns! 'Yugi Motou you are under arrest for aiding in the escape of the wanted fugitive.' Yugi backed up slightly seeing a tall male grab him by the arm. 'We have evidence on video camera of you taking her to your dorm room.'

'Hey! Get your hands off of him!' Yami growled slapping his hand off of Yugi.

'Sir, unless you wish to be in the same situation as him then I suggest you stand down.' A man made a click sound of his gun. '…Then take me too.'

'YAMI! NO!' Yugi shouted.

'No. I also helped her. If Yugi goes…Than you have to take me also correct?'

The men looked at each other then placed handcuffs on them both. 'No! He's lying!' Yugi blurted out shaking his head. 'No. If you check the video you will see me entering the dorm room as well. I saw the girl,"

Yugi was in tears, 'Y-Yami I'm so-sorry!' He sniffled.

'Yugi calm down.' Yami brushed his hands against Yugi's and barely gripped on his fingers. Yugi calmed down slightly as they both got into the car.

'Now I hope you two know the consequences of aiding a fugitive like her.' The man gave a light smile, 'Maximum security prison in group eight.' His words rang in Yugi's head multiple times.

(Now you see why Yami freaking hates these guys so much.)

Yugi's eyes shot open and he looked at Yami for a second, he was calm for some reason. 'WAIT! PLEASE DON'T!' Yugi shouted then stop and hang his head down looking at his hands.

'Ah. But you helped a murderer that is giving her the opportunity to kill more people.' He put his hands together, 'That is enough of a reason.'

'…' Yami glanced out the barred window and saw a black car driving up to the side of them. He smirked a bit; he placed his head on Yugi's shoulder concealing his mouth, '_Jump when I tell you to alright…' _ He whispered. Yugi looked up confused for a moment.

Yugi kept his head hanging down. They were on a road that was built on a grassy hill, next to the road was lots of trees and bushed.

The black car steered in front of the cop car, crashing in front of it.

'WHAT THE HELL!' The man shouted getting out of the car. Yami looked at Yugi, 'Now!' He shouted embracing Yugi as he threw the door open jumping out of the car rolling down the grass. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami gripping on him tight feeling his skin getting bruised and cut. They finally got to the ground, 'Y-Yami…' Yugi felt his hands slightly bleed from the handcuffs.

'We have to run now.' Yami got up and looked at Yugi. 'We have to get to the road across from here.' Yami pointed forward and began to run making sure Yugi was right behind him. 'Your cell phone was in your dorm right?' Yami asked between pants. 'Y-yeah why?' Yugi started to breath heavier following Yami.

'Good because then they can't track us.' Yami saw the other side of the trees seeing the same black car with the crashed front.

'YO YAMI!' A voice came out of the window. It was a male's voice and was loud. 'Bakura. Why the hell did you have to crash the car?' Yami opened the door quickly allowing Yugi to get in. 'Hehe. It's more fun to see them squirm so I shot their tires and engine while I was at it.' He smirked.

'T-Thank you for helping us…' Yugi tried to catch his breath.

'Ah. So this is the shrimp Momo mentioned?' Bakura looked through the mirror, seeing Yugi. 'He looks like ya.' He said directed towards Yami.

'…Momoka got into contact with you?' Yami asked looking at Yugi's scratched up appearance.

'Yeah. Malik got her through the electronic gates to group eight quickly and then she said that the police might be after you so- Here I am!' He was quickly driving through the traffic almost hitting the other cars. 'So you can get to group eight quick?' Yami asked.

'Hell yeah! I just have to call Malik or Marik and they will hack us through.' He honked his horn at the cars stopping ahead of him. The car drove through the grass cutting into another road. 'Um…Is there a way to get these handcuffs off?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Uh? Oh yeah they cuffed you two.' Bakura reached his right hand into his glove compartment and pulled out a pocket knife and tossed it back to Yami. 'Try that. If you can't get it off…Then just cut your hands off.' He laughed out.

Yugi gulped a bit.

'Yugi… Hold out your hands.' Yugi did as he was told and watched Yami unlock his handcuffs. As they hit the car seat Yugi began to rub wrists, they were incredibly red.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Yami asked taking a look at his wrists.

'Y-Yeah…' Yugi mumbled, Yami put a hand on Yugi's forehead. 'You're warm.' He mumbled.

Yugi's eyes shot him a glare and he backed up. 'No. I just haven't ran like that in a while…' Yami looked a bit confused towards the smaller male.

'_You're really warm aren't you Yugi?'_

Yugi was getting flustered again, his mind kept traveling back to this morning. Yami always acted strange when he wakes up but this was a first. Yami actually said… "AHH! Stop thinking about it!" Yugi gripped on his head. "You just became a wanted fugitive and you are in the car with some old man who just shot the police's tires after hitting their car with his own. Wait… Is Bakura old?"

'Bakura?' Yugi looked up lightly.

'Yes Chibi?' Bakura chuckled. 'It's Yugi. But I wanted to ask… How old are you?' He asked a bit teary eyed. Bakura raised an eye brow then began to silently count to himself. 'Uh… Maybe twenty-three? Who knows?' He laughed arriving at a gate.

'Wait, how do you not know your own age?'

'…I don't have time for stuff like that Chibi.' Bakura looked at the gate shutting down the opening it's metal doors wide.

'Wait…This is group eight.' Yugi's eyes widened finally realized he was REALLY going to group eight.

'Yeah. Oh Yami, make sure you keep that kid's mouth shut until we get to the building.' Bakura glared directly at Yugi.

'I am guessing you forgot to mention that I am bringing someone to everyone else correct?' Yami glared.

The white haired male let out a slight chuckle. 'I-Uh… May have forgot to let a few people know…' He drove through the gates quickly driving through the ugly streets to the old building that looked like it was made years ago but then it was hit with a cannon ball…twenty times.

'Yugi. Make sure you remember something. The people here are a bit…' Yami had an un-comfortable look on his face.

'Nuts.' Bakura finished the sentence for Yami.

They got out of the car and went inside the building revealing a stair case that went downstairs. 'We can hide down here because our marks won't be tracked this underground.' Bakura pushed his long white hair up a bit showing the police mark on his neck.

The stairs were difficult to go down, it was dark and the rail was rusty and paint was chipping off of it. 'I can't see a thing…' Yugi whispered leaning against the wall.

There was warmth against Yugi's hand, 'I'll help you alright.' Yami gripped on the small male's hand and helped him down the stairs.

'Alright. We're here.' Bakura opened the door outwards revealing a small room with about five other doors. In the middle of the small room (about the size of a bedroom) there were many computers and pieces of paper thrown around everywhere. In one of the corners of the room there was a small bed with blankets thrown on the grounds.

'OI! MARIK! MALIK! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE DAMMIT!' Bakura shouted kicking the walls.

'…What?' A deep voice growled. One of the doors slammed open, two men walked out looking like the walking dead. 'What do you mean _what? _Ugh! I had a hard time getting here ya know!' Bakura scratched his head beginning to throw off his long black coat on the stack of clothes.

The two males were nearly identical but _Malik _was taller and had a more muscular build, his eyes had many bags that were covered by glasses. _Marik _on the other hand was shorter, not that muscular and had a cute face.

'Hello Bakura took you awhile to get here.' Marik sighed cracking his knuckles.

'I don't care I am going to bed. Call Momo and tell her I got the damn job done and I want her butt here with food.' Bakura opened the door on the far right, it had a lock on the inside so it would be impossible to go in without breaking the door down. 'So rude…' Marik pouted.

'Sorry for the trouble guys.' Yami sent a look to Malik.

'I don't care, as long as you and your lover don't make any noises too late at night.' Marik smiled. Malik groaned rubbing his forehead heavily.

'WAIT WE ARE NOT-'

'You aren't?! Momo said you are…' Marik exclaimed disappointed. Yugi had a slight blush across his cheeks. 'And you believed her?' Malik groaned.

'You didn't destroy my room right?' Yami asked.

'Of course.' Malik growled.

The door next to the stair case opened revealing Momoka, her cut was slashed short in the back showing her neck. She was wearing Marik's pants so they were a bit longer than her legs so they were touching her toes, she was wearing a normal t-shirt that had MANY stains on it.

'Sleep well Momo?' Marik asked walking over to his computer checking the security cameras around the group eight gates.

'Yeah. Damn I love this place!' She stretched out her arms. Her eyes darted towards Yugi and Yami.

'Hello…' Yugi looked down at his feet , feeling depression finally hit him.

'Yo.' Yami greeted, putting a hand on Yugi's back.

'So you two actually came?' She asked.

'Yes, thank you for the heads up.' Yami felt worry radiate from the smaller male. Marik looked down at Yugi and sighed.  
'It's not that bad, kid. It could be worse…' He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 'You could be dead, in prison, could have broken a leg, busted your head open-'

Yami slapped his hand over Marik's mouth. 'You're _not_ helping,' he growled, looking down at Yugi, who was tearing up.

'I-I … hate this…' the teen mumbled, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. ' I don't know what's going on!' Yugi shouted.

'…' Yami stayed silent along with the others.

'I don't know what to do! I can't see my Grandpa again. I can't see my friends!' Yugi continued to cry.

'Yugi, I'm sorry.' Momoka eyebrows pulled down into an angry stare. 'I'm sorry you helped me!' She sounded incredibly angry.

'N-no, it's just …' Yugi took a deep breath,' I'm glad I got to help you.' He tried to stop crying, but it was futile at this point.

'Then stop your damn crying if you're glad!'

'I'm going to let him settle in and wait for him to calm down,' Yami said, taking hold of Yugi's hand and dragging him into one of the rooms. Marik look at the two males with suspicion.

'I'm sorry…I caused so much trouble…' Yugi curled up into a ball in the corner. Yami sat in front of him, watching him cry.

'S-stop watching me!' Yugi whispered, feeling uneasy.

'I-I promise nothing will happen to you,' Yami said, looking him straight in the eyes.

'Yami…' Yugi looked up, not crying as much.

'I…promise. But you can't cry anymore.' Yami gave a slight smirk,' Unless it's with me.'

'Pervert,' Yugi giggled. 'Oh, Yami.' Yugi stretched out his legs slightly. 'Who all lives here?' He tried to stay cheerful.

'I haven't been here in a few months, but… I think Bakura, Momoka, Marik, Malik and you of course.' He smiled.

"So… everyone here is a criminal?" Yugi gave an awkward laugh, trying to get rid of the atmosphere.

'Yes.'

Yugi looked up, shocked. 'So those two that look alike…' (Malik and Marik)

'They hacked into government systems, shut down power and stole money. They go into big trouble obviously.'

'What about Bakura?' Yugi felt like he knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

'He had an anger management problem,' Yami chuckled.

Yugi started to sit on his knees. 'H-how bad?' he stuttered.

'He broke into Group two and set a bar on fire.' Yami was WAY too calm while he said theat.

'What!' Yugi looked surprised until it hit him. 'So now we're criminals.' Yugi got depressed again.

'At least we're alive.' Yami held out his hand. Yugi's face went slightly pink as he felt two arms wrap around him. 'You are safe, Yugi,' Yami assured him.

'Thank you, Yami.' Yugi wrapped his arms around him also.

'You are ok now, right?' Yami asked, refusing to break away from the embrace yet.

'Yeah…I might need some time to get used to this though…'

'Understood,' Yami smiled, running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

…

'So his name is Yugi Motou, age sixteen, parents passed away eight years ago, and he's attended private schools almost all of his life.' Marik read the computer screen. 'Ugh. Just another high group kid! Sick of those.' Marik rolled his chair back.

'If that were the case, then why would Yami be with him?' Malik asked, pushing up his glasses.

'His parents were deceased, then a year later he went to therapy. Is that a "Spoiled Brat" to you?' Momoka growled.

'Relax, Momoka. You BOTH are giving me a headache,' Marik growled, rolling his chair to a small bed in the corner.

'Whatever, go stick yourself, Marik,' Momoka said, leaving the two males alone.

'You shouldn't insult people you don't even know.' Malik laid down in the bed. Marik gave a groan and went in the bed also.

'I don't trust him,' Marik sighed.

'Yami does.'

'Whatever. Yami is just an emotionless statue.' Marik rolled on his side and began to fall asleep.

...

'Yugi are you asleep?' Yami glanced to his right seeing Yugi's head on his shoulder. ' I guess you are,' he whispered, picking Yugi up bridal style and setting him on the bed.

'…' Yugi moaned a bit. Yami straddled Yugi's hips and looked down at him.

Yugi's face was red and puffy from crying earlier. 'You're too trusting.' Yami leaned down and laid on top of him, hearing his breathing get heavier. 'I don't think this will work…I might be too heavy for you.' Yami sighed disappointed.

Yami picked up Yugi once more and placed him on top of himself. Yugi automatically snuggled down into his chest. 'You're lighter than I thought.' Yami hummed.

'Mmm…' Yugi moaned.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. He was so adorable sleeping there like that like when he was younger. He always clung to Yami and followed him everywhere, but when Yugi got older he became more mature and stopped holding hands and clinging to Yami.

Yami gave a chuckle feeling Yugi shiver in his sleep, he also never admitted stuff easily but his sleeping face gave it away so easily.

'Good night Yugi…'

…

Yugi woke up feeling something under him, it was really warm…

"AH!" Yugi held back screaming at the top of his lungs realizing he was sleeping on top of Yami, or he at least hoped it was Yami and not some stranger. There was no light in this room at all, no windows so Yugi had no way of knowing what time of the day it was.

He silently slipped out of bed feeling around the floor with his feet hoping not to step on anything sharp. As soon as he got off the bed there was a large creak that echoed the room, the bed was really old so of course it would make noises. Yami started to rustle around in the bed feeling the lack of Yugi on him thinking something was wrong.

'Yugi..?' He groaned out slightly. He was still half asleep probably, and this was a pain in the neck every mourning for the past four years for Yugi. Having to wake him up five days a week, making sure he ate properly, and cleaned up after him. Yugi was like a little house wife (Or a mother) to Yami most of the time.

'Yeah I'm over here.' Yugi yawned his face the slightest bit red.

There was a thick silence. 'Yugi I can't see a thing. I have NO IDEA where, "Over here" is.' His voice had a hint of amusement.

'Oh… I'm sorry I can't see anything either.' Yugi giggled until he realized where he was. Everything that happened flowed in to his mind and hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Is there any light here?' Yugi asked remembering the light in Marik's and Malik's hack/bed room.

'Yeah… but it makes this flickering noise and bugs the crap out of me.' He turned to his side and laid down on the creaking bedframe. 'B-But I can't see Yami…' Yugi made a slight whimper as something was knocked on the floor, it sounded like a book or something like a box. 'Fine, there's a switch next to the door.' Yami began to cover his eyes as Yugi felt around the door for the switch.

The lights flickered on, making a slight buzz noise that was annoying. 'Ugh… it feels like I'm in one of the interrogation rooms on TV.' He rolled over trying to get off the bed but ended up falling back asleep.

'Wait. NO WAY IT'S NOON!' Yugi exclaimed opening the door and quickly running out seeing everybody else except Bakura was awake and hanging out in the large room where Marik and Malik spent most of their days. 'Good afternoon Yugi.' Malik greeted with a bottle of booze to his right. 'How can anyone sleep that long?' Marik asked taking the alcohol and taking a large gulp of it.

'S-Sorry.' Yugi stuttered still not used to the older men and Momoka yet. 'I used to use an alarm clock to wake up so…' Yugi stopped talking as Momoka came down the stair case holding a large toting bag on her shoulder, every time she made a step there was a series of glass clanks. 'Yes! Finally Momo!' Marik leaped out of his chair almost knocking down the alcohol.

'Back off, I gave you your funny juice yesterday Marik.' Momoka growled taking the bag off of her shoulder. Now that Yugi got a good look at her, she had her hair cut in to a pixie cut like a boy's hair style, and she was wearing boy's clothes even though she was obviously a girl. 'Aw come on I know you got more! Share Momo!' Marik whined. 'HEY DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF ALRIGHT!' She growled.

'Oh. You're awake.' She dragged her bag dangerously on the ground and walked in front of Yugi. 'Y-Yeah…' He backed up.

She pulled up her bag up and opened it taking out a bag of food. 'Follow me.' She commanded giving the bag of food to Yugi and began to walk to her room throwing her bag on the blonde twin's bed. 'Malik, I got some clothes from Hawkins again. If they don't fit then find someone here who does fit them.' She ordered walking in to her room. Yugi silently followed, seeing that Momoka's room had a few cabinets and boxes filled with some food, clothing, and lots of paper.

'Set the food on my bed shrimp.' Momoka opened up a drawer pulling out a knife and a wooden board. Yugi looked around confused, 'What bed?' Yugi asked. Momoka's finger pointed to the old mattress on the ground, not blankets, no pillows just a mattress.

'Ah. Alright.' Yugi set the bag down. Momoka stuck the knife in the board and walked back to Yugi, 'Can you cook at all?' She asked.

Yugi nodded, 'Yes, but I'm not _that _good though.' He said.

'Fine then boil the water while I cut veggies alright?' She pulled out carrots, cabbage, and a few vegetables that did not even look familiar.

Yugi nodded and looked around and noticed the stove was an old one, the kind where you had to make a fire and set it inside the coils. He reached down and pulled out a red pot and set it on the stove.

'…'

Momoka just silently chopped vegetables and avoided making unnecessary conversation. Although Yugi broke through the silence. 'Oh hi Yami.' Yugi greeted happily.

'Hello Yugi and PMS factory.' Yami joked walking next to Yugi, peeking over his shoulder.

'YAMI I'M CUTTING YOUR HANDS OFF TONIGHT.' She shouted stabbing her knife into the vegetables.

'Whatever.' He rolled his eyes. Yugi let out a slight giggle and watched the two teens threaten each other.

End of chapter two

Enoyim: Kori I will eat your happiness.

Kori: You will starve.

Enoyim: I will eat your happiness Emi.

Emi: You want to shove yaoi down your throat. Go on ahead.

Enoyim: God you two are impossible.

Rasa: Read AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Momoka's informant Mr Hawkins

**Emi: UH… UM… OH! HEY! Did you know if you say 'raise up lights' then you just said, 'razor blades' with an Australian accent. **

**Kori: You ran out of crap to say didn't you!**

**Emi: No… of course not my dear editor… Please don't hurt me.**

**Kori: WRITE. NOW. OR DO I HAVE TO GET THE HANDCUFFS LIKE LAST TIME?**

**Rasa: Read and review… n-no Kori please don't hit Emi. **

_Chapter three:_

'_Momoka's informant; Mr. Hawkins.' _

Yami looked like he was still a bit dazed or dizzy; he was not a mourning person at all. 'Yami I am going to borrow Yugi today.' Momoka threw the chopped vegetables in to the boiling water. Yami glanced up confused, 'What for?' He asked.

Yugi looked at Momoka and backed up as the hot water splashed on to his pale face, causing a slight cringe.

The female fugitive put her arms behind her head, 'I'm visiting my _informant _today, so I might as well bring someone for a change.' She reached her right arm towards Yugi and squeezed his cheek, 'and plus look how adorable he is. I can get some pity points.' She smirked.

Yami crossed his arms, 'I'm not buying it Momoka.'

'What?' She groaned. Yami sent her a slight glare. 'Alright fine. I'm bringing him because Bakura asked for me to bring him alright?' She sighed and let Yugi's cheek go.

'Why Yugi?' Yami questioned.

She shrugged and took the pot off the flame using her shirt as a mitten. 'Go ask him yourself you'd probably get more answers from him than me.' She gestured for him to leave. Yami took a hold of Yugi's shoulder and guided him out of Momoka's room.

She looked at the door as the two teens left and gave a sigh. 'Poor sap.' She said stirring her soup.

…

Yami's hand kept repeatedly banging down on Bakura's door. 'I know you're awake Bakura.' Yami growled.

'Yami? Why are you so mad?' Yugi asked.

The taller male looked down with a slightly shocked look. 'You have no problem with going outside?' Yami asked. Yugi gave a confused look. 'I don't see the problem.' He answered.

_SLAM_

Bakura's door slammed right open making the walls slightly shake. 'WHAT!' He shouted. Bakura's eyes had black bags under them, his long black coat was thrown on over his clothes, and he had a white wrapping around his arm covering some kind of wound.

'You could have hit me bastard!' Yami growled. Bakura gave a smirk and took ahold of Yami's chin, 'Oh I'm sorry Yami, want me to kiss it and make it better?' He teased. 'Kiss my ass Bakura.' Yami growled pushing Bakura's hand away. 'Oh Yami! I had no idea you played like that! No wonder Chibi is so shy.' Bakura hovered above _Chibi._

A light blush went on Yugi's cheeks. 'N-No…' He mumbled. Yami gave a sigh and brushed his hand through Yugi's tri colored locks. 'He was kidding Yugi.' He said.

'No I wasn't.'

'Bakura hush!'

Bakura placed a hand on his covered hips, 'Well what did you two want anyway?' He rolled his eyes. Yami glanced to Yugi then back to the albino haired male, 'Why would you send Yugi to Momoka's informant?' He asked, 'He hasn't even been here for a whole twenty four hours yet.'

The smirk fell off of Bakura's face and was replaced with a serious look. 'Yami, we all have to do our little _chores. _Marik and Malik monitor everything that goes on and help us get in and out of group eight, Momoka gets all supplies and money we need, and we get rid of any problems Yami. Now Yugi can do something here.' He explained.

'But-'

'It's alright Yami.' Yugi interrupted. Yami sighed and began to walk to Marik and Malik's bed and sat down. 'Whatever.' He groaned and laid on his side.

'I want to help, so I'll try… But I doubt I'd be of any use.' Yugi chuckled.

Bakura sighed. 'Relax, all you have to do is follow Momoka around and help her out. Alright Chibi?' He smiled.

Yugi gave a weak nod and looked over to see Marik and Malik hard at work, and drinking a lot of alcohol. Bakura took a hold of the door handle, 'Now. DO NOT WAKE ME UP AGAIN!' He growled shutting the door. Yugi cringed slightly but the sudden slam.

'…'

There was a silence in the room. It was incredibly depressing here; the lights kept flickering on and off, it reeked of alcohol, and had boxes stacked against the walls. Yugi went next to Yami and sat next to the bed watching him sleep. Yugi started noticing the features on his face more.

"He has really long eye lashes and he has thin eye brows… Oh and his face is thinner than mine too. He actually looks his age unlike me…" He began to think as he rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes slightly.

Yami felt a disturbance on the bed and looked down. Yugi was resting his head next to him; he was so adorable the way his full face made him childlike. With Yugi's personality he would not look good at all being more muscular or handsome. He was fine just being cute.

_What do you like Yami?_

…

'Me and Yugi are heading out.' Momoka called out getting the ok from the blonde twins. Yugi was carrying all of Momoka's bags, as humiliating it was he still had to stand up without blushing. 'Don't you mean Yugi and I?' Marik corrected. Momoka sent a glare to her right, 'Nobody likes a smart ass Marik.' She growled. Marik gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck, 'Malik does.' He giggled. Meanwhile the taller male was not fazed by this at all.

'Whatever. Let's go Shrimp.' She snapped climbing up the stairs.

'Wait.' Yami's voice came out of his room.

'What Yami?' Yugi asked. Yami left his small room and walked next to Yugi wearing a long dark hoodie. 'I'm going too.' He said with an uninterested look on his face. Momoka raised an eye brow. 'Why?' She asked stopping with one foot on the step above her. Yami shrugged. 'I just want to.'

'You know what. Fine. Less stuff for me to carry.' Momoka walked up the stairs putting on an old baseball cap that was folded in her long pockets.

…

Group eight was depressing, there was a market place but it was crowded and had many shady or scary people there. It took a while for Yugi to realize just how much he stood out; he kept getting perverted looks from the older men and worried looks from some of the women.

'Miss Momoka?' A voice called through the crowd, there was a man who stood out more than Yugi. He had light gray hair, a tan suit, and a matching tan hat. He looked incredibly wealthy for someone from group eight. Momoka's eyes lit up in anger for a second then she calmed down when he squeezed his way through the crowd to get to her. 'Don't say that name around here.' She grinded her teeth making sure nobody figured out who she was.

'Oh I must have forgotten. I apologize.' He said taking a look behind her seeing Yami and Yugi. 'Wait… These are the two from the news?' He looked puzzled. Yugi tilted his head confused.

'Can we go to your place now Hawkins?' Momoka asked. Hawkins gave a nod and looked at Yugi once more a bit stunned.

…

Hawkins lived in an apartment in the more clean side of group eight; his apartment was huge with white furniture and strange artifacts everywhere. It was like one of the homes in group five or six, just a little bit smaller.

'So you got my payment right Hawkins?' She laid back on the loveseat and crossed her legs forward. Her hat was thrown on to the ground in front of her.

'Same attitude as ever. You haven't changed since you were younger.' He groaned pulling out his wallet grabbing a few paper bills and giving them to her. 'Well in a_ perfect_ world such as this, one must make their money in dangerous ways.' She counted her money then shoved it in her pockets.

'Dangerous ways?' Yugi echoed.

Hawkins turned his attention towards Yugi and gave a welcoming smile. 'Oh where are my manners? I am Arthur Hawkins, and I am how you say an informant in group eight.' He shook Yugi's hand.

'I-I… I'm Yugi.' He stuttered.

Hawkins extended his hand towards Yami but only to be refused. 'I'm Yami.' His eyes turned to the right.

'Yes I know. I am familiar with you two already thanks to Momoka over here.' He gestured his hands towards the female scratching her back on his couch.

'What kind of job does Momoka do here?' Yugi asked.

'She sells off information probably.' Yami said.

Momoka began to get slightly pink in the cheeks. 'Not exactly, she is a performer.' Hawkins's face was a bit agitated when he said the word performer.

Yami began to chuckle then let out a loud laugh. 'Momoka is a prostitute?!' He said above his laughter. Momoka blushed angrily, 'NO! I perform on stage not in a bed room you dumb ass!' She retaliated loudly. Yugi was slightly embarrassed with this conversation and how sex got mentioned.

'Quite. Momoka performs in the old theatre down town and does quite well.' He placed his right hand in his pockets. 'I used to be a fan of hers until I figured out about that wretched attitude of hers.' He sounded a bit more angry with himself. 'When I heard her while she was a child she sang beautifully, she still sings like a goddess but had a sour tongue otherwise.' He explained.

Yugi gave a smile, 'I want to hear you sing!' He shouted. Momoka turned away and growled. 'No.'

'Please?'

'I said no!' She crossed her arms, 'I only sing because I get paid alright.' She looked at Hawkins and fished something out of her left pocket and gave it to the elderly man.

'Yugi, Yami lets go.' She put her cap back on covering her eyes.

'Wait!' Hawkins put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. 'What is it sir?' Yugi asked a bit scared by the sudden outburst.

'Your last name, what is it?' He asked.

Yugi looked a bit confused then gave a smile, 'Motou.' He answered. Yami pushed Hawkins hand off of his shoulder.

'Motou! Are you related to a man named Solomon Motou?!' He looked excited. Yugi nodded, 'Yes, he is my grandpa.' He smiled. Hawkins wrapped his arms around the small male earning a small yelp from him. 'Oh I have not seen that man in years! Is he doing well?' He sounded ecstatic until he got a slight glare from Yami that read; _Get your hands off now!_

Hawkins released the boy, 'Oh Sorry.' He chuckled.

'Uh… It's alright. Grandpa is doing well I think, although I don't know about now…' Yugi looked depressed. How was his grandfather doing? He probably had a heart attack from hearing his grandson was an escaped fugitive.

'That's good to hear. Well if there is anything you ever need just tell me and I will help.' He smiled dearly at his old friend's grandson.

'Really! Thank you sir! Bye!' He smiled and followed Yami down the stair case. Once he got next to Yami his smile faded and his eyes were slightly red and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 'G-Grandpa…' He clutched on to Yami's sleeve.

Yami wrapped his cloak around Yugi covering his face as he cried. Momoka turned around to see something that looked familiar, it resembled… What a family was supposed to look like.

…

'Welcome back my weird friends!' Marik greeted.

'Yo.' Momoka was actually carrying a bag of groceries. 'I got a bit more money today so I bought some more water so our rations are larger this week.' She looked excited.

'Thank you for the soup from earlier. I happily shoved it down Bakura's throat.' Malik informed.

'Thanks for making that guy eat.' Momoka greeted.

_SLAM_

Yugi bolted in to Yami's room accidently slamming the doors. There was slight sniffling heard in there. 'What's wrong with him?' Marik asked with a slight grin on his face.

'Not your concern.' Yami came down the staircase and walked to Malik's computer.

'So mean.' Marik sighed. Momoka looked at the slammed door with contempt and walked in to her room to start a fire to warm it up a bit. 'If your still hungry I got some meat but if not then lights out in a hour.' She announced. 'Will do Momo!' Marik yelled.

'Malik.' Yami leaned down next to his computer.

'Yeah?' He gave his usual non-emotional response.

'Can you send messages without getting tracked?' He asked.

The blonde nodded, 'Yes, why?'

Yami gave a slight grin, 'Then I need you to send something for me alright?'

End of chapter two

**Emi: Just for the record this chapter was not short; it's just that the others were really long. I do about a thousand words a day so the first two chapters I actually started a long time ago but never really finished until now.**

**Kori: SLACKING OFF AGAIN!**

**Emi: I'm started to get tired Kori-**

**Kori: I don't care! **

**Mitsu: Read and review!**

*** Quick thing; i will try to do 2,000 words per chapter and as soon as possible. Although if you have any questions of complaints please send it in a PM or a review and i will happily help you. Unless i get pissed and sick mitsu on you **


	4. Yami's thoughts are complex aren't they

**Emi: I decided I will finally do a chapter to answer some questions and amuse the readers as well. Because that is my job! My duty! As a YAOI FANFIC WRITER!**

**Kori: -Puts on glasses- As long as I have the manuscript done in an hour or I will tell our glorious script collector Enoyim about you slacking off for the past two days. **

**Emi: N-No… That's not necessary.**

**Kori: -Holds up cell phone- Oh why hello Enoyim-**

**Emi: AH! READ AND REVIEW I'M WORKING ALRIGHT!**

_Chapter four:_

"_Yami's thoughts are complex aren't they?"_

"I was seven years old at the time, my mother had brought home a girl. She had long black hair and red eyes. Her parents had given her up or something like that and my mother took her in and raised her like she was my sister." Yami was sitting on the bed under Yugi, a boy he met about eight years ago. About when Momoka got arrested it was like fate.

Yami began to slightly twist Yugi's locks oh tri-colored hair and chuckle. Yugi was almost exactly like how Yami used to be, when he was younger and more naïve.

…

'Yami! Hurry up! Marik is gonna get prissy again!' Momoka snapped. She was incredibly loud for a ten year old and she didn't act like a girl at all. Yami followed her as fast as he could and that was hard since his legs were incredibly short compared to hers. There was only a two year difference but Yami never hit his growth spurt until he was four-teen and was still only average height… barely.

Momoka had been involved with these weird older kids for a while, they were probably gay well… one of them probably was considering his personality. Marik was loud and annoying and acted like a girl at most times. He wouldn't touch anything slimy like bugs, he was excited to go to the mall and buy clothes, and constantly hung around his _brother _Malik. Malik was the opposite of Momoka and Marik, he was mature and the oldest out of everyone. He was quiet, smart, but he was incredibly far-sighted it was horrible. He would constantly bump in to people and almost got hit by a car when he didn't have glasses on.

'W-Wait please! Iku-'Yami began to shout trying to run faster to catch up to the girl.

'You can't say my name Yami. We are under cover!' She shouted.

There was an old building they all hung out in, it was old but the part they hung out in was underground. There was another kid who came there recently; he tried to steal food from Momoka but got his butt kicked terribly by Malik. Yami was the only one who sympathized with him and allowed him to sleep in the building. Bakura had a horribly sadistic personality though and kept picking on Yami.

Momoka walked downstairs in to the main room, there was barely anything but some lights and a lot of papers. Marik was downstairs leaning on his older _brother _Malik and was snuggling in to his back repeatedly.

'You guys are really close!' Yami smiled. There was a silence in the room then a light chuckle. 'Alright Yami this is not the time or the place to explain those two.' Momoka smirked.

'Momoka, I found out something interesting today.' Malik pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. There were multiple numbers on it and they were constantly changing. 'If I can crack the pattern of these numbers…'

Momoka's eyes widened. 'You think you can do it!' She asked loudly.

The twins nodded, 'I might be able to do it.' Malik began to type more on his phone.

_We can break the walls that surround the groups._

…

Yami shut off his memories for a moment, things after that got horrible. Marik and Malik were found out first, they were sent off to prison for a long time. They had the ability to escape all along but they waited for the perfect moment. A prison riot. They broke through all of the security systems and left with their handcuffs still having them connected.

Momoka on the other hand ended up going insane, apparently she found out why her parents left her.

Group one.

Her parents wanted to keep her safe once she snapped so they sent her off to protect her. A higher up official had sent the order to kill them.

Pegasus J. Crawford.

Apparently he had enough money to do anything, and a short temper also. When he found out about the plan to destroy the walls surrounding the groups… Pegasus tracked it to Momoka's family. Her parents took the blame and were killed.

She snapped.

Momoka wanted blood. She wanted his blood against the ground and the sight of a bullet in his head.

She failed.

She was sentenced to prison until she was eighteen and then they would execute her. Although she had a plan all along, she had help from three old friends. They broke her out. She needed to find Yami though, she though he could help somehow.

…

Yugi was waking up; he had such a cute child-like face. Yami wasn't in love with Yugi that much, actually even if it was love it would probably be a sadistic form of love. Yugi was cute when he smiled but he was more seductive when he was crying, his face was red, his breathing would get faster, and seeing those tears go down his cheeks. It suited him. Yami wanted nothing more than to see that expression again.

'Y-Yami… Are you alright?' Yugi asked letting out a small yawn.

The taller male chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, 'Yes go back to sleep.' He wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and pulled up the blanket with his fingers. 'But…' Yugi stuttered.

'Yugi…' Yami whispered feeling fatigue hit him finally, 'Go… to sleep…' She yawned starting to fall asleep himself.

'Alright… Night Yami…'

End of chapter four.

**Emi: Look since it is spring break I thought I could just get all the chapters done at once but then my computer froze and I could not do anything! It keeps happening and I lost TWO CHAPTERS. So I decided just to do a quick one just to let you all know that I WILL try to re-type them A.S.A.P. but until then please wait-**

**Enoyim: WHAT WAS THIS I HEARD ABOUT SLACKING OFF.**

**Emi: U-UH… Hi Enoyim mam…**

**Enoyim: WORK DAMN YOU –throws Emi out window-**

**SUPER Emi: UH! WELL READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**

ly am.

r realized how stupid i


	5. Yami the sleep walker

**Emi: Hi guys I decided to introduce some people in each chapter just to see how everyone likes them.**

**Yuki: Yo everyone Co-Writer Yuki here!**

**Rasa: Hello everyone; Assistant proofreader at your service. **

**Emi: …And they are L-O-V-E-R-S.**

**Rasa: EH! D-DON'T SAY THAT! AH! R-R-READ AND REVIEW! **

_Chapter five:_

"_Yami the sleep walker,"_

'So Yugi how good are you with directions?' Malik asked. Yugi was trying to fit in to Marik's clothes at the time but even those would not fit him. He glanced up, 'Uh… Depends really, I only know a little bit of group eight.' Yugi remembered how to get to the market, the more rich part of town, and their 'Hideout' but that's all.

'Then can you follow Yami around today?' Malik asked. He seemed a bit concerned to leave Yugi by himself but Marik and Malik HATED going outside and the other two nut jobs had to do their jobs today. Bakura had to go get some information from group seven and Momoka was performing today.

'I'll try!' Yugi smiled. Malik patted him on the head and walked off to his crying brother next to the computers apparently craving attention. Yugi looked at the way Marik held on to him from behind, they were always like that apparently. Marik would constantly show his love and then Malik would stay silent. In Yugi's eyes this looked cruel.

…

Yami was taking his time to wake up as usual and of course Yugi had to go wake him up again as usual. He walked next to the old bed frame for a second then began to shake him slightly. 'Yami… Wake up please…' He mumbled. The taller male let out a light groan and pushed Yugi's hands away. Yugi took a firm hold of the covers and yanked them off revealing Yami's bare chest.

Yugi made a slight yelp and covered his eyes once he realized Yami was awake. 'I-I… Are you awake now?' Yugi shuttered loudly. Yami leaned up and read his red eyes for a moment then looked up seeing Yugi blushing above him. Yami gave a light smirk, "Like what you see Yugi?' He asked in a slightly tired and teasing tone. Yugi let out a slight groan. 'If you're awake enough to be a pervert then get up and get some clothes on!' He threw the blanket back at him. 'I'm going to go get some food real quick so get dressed alright-'

Yami yanked Yugi by the arm and pulled him down on to his extended legs. The smaller male let out a painful grunt as his chest made impact with Yami's thighs. This caused Yami to chuckle slightly seeing Yugi glare up at him.

'What the hell!' Yugi shouted.

Yami grabbed both of Yugi's wrists and pulled him on to his lap more until he was completely on the bed. Yami just held his wrists and stared at him and when Yugi struggled, Yami's grip just got tighter. 'I like your face.' Yami said bluntly his voice still slightly tired. Yugi raised an eyebrow confused out of his skull. 'What?' He said. Yami lowered his head to where his face was a few inches away from Yugi's pale face. Yugi let out a slight gasp.

'I said I like you're face.' He smirked.

'T-Thank you I guess?' Yugi blushed even more.

Yami shut his eyes slightly and pressed his forehead against the smaller male. 'I'm going to try something.' He smirked as he took his fore head off of Yugi's.

'Wait what are you-'Yugi was cut off by a light feeling on his lips. His eyes widened and he began to struggle only to feel a harder grip on his wrists. Yami was gentle and first but then he got rougher and would constantly press his tongue against his lips.

Yugi let out a heavy moan yanking his arms up slightly twisting Yami's arm. The taller male adjusted his hands and let out a grip on Yugi's wrists cutting his finger nails in to his skin. Yugi opened his mouth and let out a painful moan with a few tears. At that moment Yami shot his tongue in to Yugi's mouth.

Yugi thought maybe he could bite Yami's tongue and make him stop but that would be too cruel and painful, so he would just sit there until Yami stopped. "Please stop Yami… I don't like it when you're like this…' Yugi thought.

Yami traced his tongue around Yugi's mouth occasionally rubbing against his tongue. This made Yugi let out moans constantly and start to feel his wrists turn red.

'Yugi didn't Malik say wake-'Marik slammed open the door and then just paused. He began to loudly laugh at the sight in front of him. There was no way Yugi could say that he fell! Yugi was right on top of Yami's legs, his arms were being held down, and they were kissing! (Kissing of the French kind actually)

Yugi took this chance to yank him wrists away and roll off the bed.

'M-MALIK YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!' Marik shouted out laughing. Malik groaned from his computer and got up. 'What is it Marik…' He sighed.

'Guess who I just caught doing foreplay in here!' Marik pointed to the distressed Yugi and really silent Yami.

Malik looked at the two for a moment, 'Heh. How cute.' Malik chuckled. He quickly whispered something in to Marik's ear and he left the room quickly.

'Yugi.' Malik said in a serious tone.

Yugi got off the ground and tried to stay out of Yami's grabbing and yanking zone. 'Is he sleep walking again?' He asked walking towards the bed.

The small male's eyes widened ultimately confused, 'Yami sleep walks?!' He shouted.

Yami just sat on the bed staring at Yugi the whole time with slightly disappointed eyes. Marik nodded, 'From what Momoka has told me. Yami sleep walked a lot as a child and kept breaking things, hitting people, and basically acted outside of his usual character.' Malik examined his face.

'S-So… He had no idea what he is doing?' Yugi stuttered noticing Yami get aggressive slightly.

'Yes and no Yugi. The only way I could explain this easily is… Alright; Imagine that Yami's brain is divided in half or that there are two of them, now one of those brains works normally in day time and the other is only awake during his sleep walking mode. Now he is not aware that he sleep walks, that much Momoka knows for sure. Although he is perfectly coherent when he sleep walks.' Malik explained.

Yugi glanced to Yami in his sleepy state he seemed like he was incredibly pissed or upset. 'But why did he…' Yugi blushed.

'I am guessing you already know the answer Yugi.' Malik gave a slight grin.

Yugi really hoped it was not that; that Yami wanted to have … SEX! Yami was a friend and Yugi did not want to jeopardize that.

'Although I found an easy way to make him snap awake.' Malik gave a smirk.

Yugi tilted his head to the left, 'How?'

'Just tell him to.'

'THAT'S IT!' Yugi shouted.

Malik sat on the edge of the bed, 'Yami wake up.' He simply said in a slightly irritated tone. Yami's eyes snapped open wide and looked around, 'Huh..?'

'Oh good afternoon Yami.' Malik got off the bed. 'I need you to do a job with Yugi today…'

End of chapter five.

**Emi: Alright… God I am tired… -Falls asleep on computer-**

**Miyone: H-Hey! You forgot to introduce me and Enoyim!**

**Enoyim: You know what! We'll just steal your narrating job later.**

**Emi: …**

**Ikuya: Read and review!**


	6. Marik and Malik twins in love at birth

**Emi: Hmm? We're lost in the woods with limited battery power in my flash light. There seems to be no sign of human society for miles. OH! LOOK! There is a note on this tree maybe it can help us out! Hmm? 'Always watches no eyes?' Hey did something tap my back?**

**Kori: Emi don't turn around-**

**Emi: AHHHH! HOLY $#%& **

**Kori: C-CRAP. We're all going to die.**

**Enoyim: Hehe. Slender man, slender man all the children try to run. Oh by the way; this chapter is more revolved around the relationship of our favorite twins Marik and Malik!**

_Chapter six:_

"_Marik and Malik; twins in love at birth,"_

'What job did you need us to do Malik?' Yami asked rubbing his eyes still lightly drowsy. Malik hovered over his computer and pointed at a picture of Pegasus Crawford, probably the most powerful man in group one. 'This man right here is one of the creators of the walls that surround the groups, the most cryptic system known on this Earth.' Malik looked at his brother, Marik who was latching on to his waist.

'Unfortunately; even with the awesome mind of my Malik we can't get the password to enter.' Marik sighed loudly. Yugi looked at the infinite numbers appearing and disappearing over and over. 'How come the numbers keep changing?' He asked. Malik shrugged, 'I can only guess that the password resets itself every second to ensure nobody breaks in.' He looked unsure.

'I am guessing that you want Yugi and me to get some kind of code to enter?' Yami rolled his eyes.

'Don't be rude Yami.' Marik whined. Yami simply sent him a glare.

'He's not being rude Marik, and yes Yami we need you two to just get a code from an informant that is all.' He slightly petted Marik on the head.

'We'll try Malik!' Yugi smiled. Malik sent a light smile back. At this point the more immature blonde was starting to growl and send glares to Yugi mentally cursing him. 'Oh and thank you too Marik!' Yugi smiled once more. Marik looked up and pouted, 'Why thank me I didn't do anything?' He sounded immensely grumpy. Yugi watched Malik cringe slightly as Marik squeezed his waist.

'You work hard right? Don't you deserve it?' Yugi asked.

Marik's eyes widened; only Malik had said something like that to him. Only Malik…

'Thanks… You work hard too!' Marik smiled causing the two taller males to chuckle.

…

'You're so mean Malik!' Marik whined.

Malik was in a slightly uncomfortable situation at this moment. Marik finally snapped after making yet another love confession and Malik just ignored him as always, this caused Marik to finally get incredibly pissed. Malik pushed him down on the bed and made sure he couldn't move his arms because of the blankets.

'Marik let me go.' Malik commanded.

Of course Marik did not listen to his brother. 'I love you so much and you ignore me! Why!' He yelled. Everybody left, nobody was there to help him. (But really how was Malik going to explain this) Malik sighed, 'Marik I do not want to repeat myself.' He sent a glare to the other male. Marik didn't say anything he just laid on top of Malik and stayed silent.

'You know I really detest when you get in these moods.' He sighed.

Marik shut his eyes for a moment, 'You used to be so cute… You said how much you loved me on a daily basis. Then you just stopped.' He felt tears forming in his eyes.

'…'

'Say something!' Marik shouted.

'I would not let you get this far or close to me if I did not love you a great deal Marik.' He tried not to seem embarrassed or anything.

'Y-Yeah… You wouldn't so does that mean I can do other things?' He asked with his tan skin starting to turn pink.

'Of course… Although if you don't untie me I will have to rip the blankets and guess who I will tell Momoka who did it?' He gave a smirk as Marik paled a bit not enjoying the thought of facing Momoka's wrath.

'Alright but will you say _it_ if I do?' He asked.

Malik gave one last smirk as the blankets were removed from his wrists. He pushed Marik down by the shoulders and whispered in to his ears for a moment. It was short but it sent chills through Marik's spine.

'I love you Malik…' Marik smiled and wrapped his arms around the other male's neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

_You're the only one I like Marik…_

…

'Malik! Come on we're going to be late I want to see big sister today!' Marik shouted from across the street. Malik was smaller than Marik at the time and had incredibly large glasses, and had a very hard time crossing the street all the time. The taller blonde groaned. 'M-Marik… The cars!' Malik cowered behind the street sign.

'UGH!' Marik groaned crossing the street. He grabbed Malik's hand and yanked him across the street, every car halted as Marik crossed.

'What did I tell you about cross walks? Cars won't hit you if you cross here!'

'B-But I'm still… I don't want to die like mommy did-'

'NO! No you won't die like mom did because I'm here!' Marik smiled as they got to the other end. 'Marik…' Malik looked up blushing. 'I love you so you'll be here right?' Malik gripped on to his brother's hand more. 'I want you with me… because I love you!' He shouted.

'Yeah. I know and I will always be with you no matter what!' Marik noticed a mother crossing the street, holding a small child.

'Oh it's a baby!' Malik ran after the mother.

'W-WAIT MALIK!' Marik shouted chasing after his small brother.

'Miss!' Malik yelled out.

The lady turned around, she had red eyes and long black hair that made her look stranger than other people but she was beautiful really. 'What is it?' She asked. Malik pointed to the baby, 'C-Can I see!' He asked. She gave a giggle and lowered on to knee and showed the baby. Marik finally caught up in time to see the babies face. It was a baby boy; he had weird spiked hair and crimson eyes.

'H-he looks so quiet!' Malik stuttered out.

'Yes he is. But I love him so much. My little dark.' She smiled.

End of chapter six.

**Emi: I know that some people don't agree with incest but if you don't like it then just skip. Don't make a big deal alright? **

**Kori: Although any and all flamers will be dealt with harshly… by slender man…**

**Emi: Slender who? Hey wait someone is tapping my shoulder-**

**Kori: WAIT EMI!**

**Emi: OH $%&***


	7. Momoka talks to the man named Atemu

**Emi: I am questioning whether or not to continue this story.**

**Kori: WHAT! YOU BETTER FINISH IT!**

**Emi: B-but people keep getting confused…**

**Kori: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! ADD MORE PLOT! **

**Enoyim: What's this I hear about not finishing the story?**

**Emi: UH! NOTHING MISTRESS ENOYIM! I WAS JUST SAYING… Read and review people! Warning! This chapter will solve a major question!**

_Chapter seven:_

"_Momoka talks to the man named Atemu," _

Yugi was exhausted from walking already, Malik had sent him and Yami to go to an informant and he was one of the weirdest nut jobs in group eight. He apparently was highly feminine and not afraid to show it. He constantly flirted with Yami until he got pissed off enough to almost punch him! They got a strange looking flash drive which was also pink, must have been made by the informant. Again, he would have been put six feet under by Yami if they stayed longer. They were currently walking on an old railroad or the remains of it anyway. Now it was just a rusty set of metal bars that extended for what seem like forever.

'Yami I was wondering about something.' Yugi broke the silence. Yami looked down at the smaller male. 'What is that?' He asked. Yugi began to blush and look to the side. Yami noticed the look of embarrassment in his eyes and turned away. 'What is it?' He repeated. Yugi started stroking his hair and finally asked, 'Is there anywhere to bathe?'

Yami looked at him making sure he was serious. Yugi just waited for a response trying to pull the oil out of his hair. 'I guess we could ask Momoka when we get back.' Yami chuckled.

Yugi gave a smile and cheerfully followed Yami, 'Thank you Yami!' He smiled.

…

Momoka stood next to Malik with a book clenched in her hands, 'Malik I don't see why you gave me a damn book. I CAN'T FUCKING READ!' She shouted slamming the book down. Malik gave a slight chuckle, 'Maybe this would be a good time to learn.' He took a sip of his alcoholic beverage. Momoka looked at the book for a second and noticed the title.

'Wait. This…' Her eyes widened.

Malik turned his chair to the right to face Momoka. He glared his brown eyes in to Momoka's red eyes. 'You can't hide his secret forever I hope you know that.' He gave a stern look. The fugitive arched down her eyebrows, she was meeting Malik's glare. 'I thought I wouldn't have to.' She snapped.

'Oh? Then tell me what happened yesterday Momoka.' He crossed his legs putting an amused look on his face.

'I-I'll talk to him alright…' She clenched the book tightly. 'Even if he doesn't like it I'll make him listen to me this time…' She looked scared, or incredibly worried maybe even both.

Malik smiled, 'I trust you will get _him _to behave or I will take matters in to my own hands of course.' He threatened.

'…I understand.' She released the book allowing it to fall to the ground. Malik gave a sigh and rolled over to the book and picked it up.

_Mental Disorders_

'That poor child.' He chuckled.

…

'Hey Momoka, can you help Yugi with something?' Yami asked scratching the back of his head. This was the slightest bit hard to ask a girl, but then again… Momoka did not act or think like any female… But she was still female.

'Maybe. What is it?' She was currently cleaning up after Marik's alcohol bottles. Yami looked at her hair for a second and noticed how it wasn't oily nor were there any split ends. 'Is there anyway Yugi can bathe or shower here?' He asked with a groan. GOD THIS WAS EMBARRASING! Momoka raised an eyebrow, 'Why? Does he smell bad or something?' She asked throwing a bottle in to the cardboard box.

'No he just feels uncomfortable.' He sighed.

Momoka sighed slightly but gave a slight smile. 'I use the shower at the place where I perform; I guess I could just bring him there once and awhile.' She gave a smug look towards Yami, 'Maybe you should go too. You smell like a dry humped cat.' She laughed.

Yami rolled his eyes, 'Fine then and make sure you bring him by later then.' He sighed once more almost towards the door.

'Yami wait.' She stopped him by grabbing his arm.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked a bit irritated.

Momoka gave a sorrowful look for a moment then dug her long nails in to Yami's skin. '…Wake up Atemu,' She whispered.

Yami's eyes snapped open; he grabbed Momoka by her other arm and slammed her against the wall, pressing her head against the wall. 'Why hello there! What have I told you about _PERSONAL SPACE_?' Yami's voice was not irritated anymore; it was a bit louder and had more confidence behind it.

'S-Sorry Atemu… M-Malik told me to.' She stuttered feeling the concrete wall scratch against her face. 'Since when do you listen to him?' He asked. The female twisted her arm until she got free of _Atemu's _grip, although she just ended up being pushed to the ground. 'I have to Atemu! You've been acting up again and it's causing people trouble!' She shouted, 'Malik and I can't keep covering for you. Yugi will find out and I don't think he'll be alright with it…' She stopped after she brought up Yugi.

'AH! Now I get it! You'll want to protect Yugi from _oh so horrible_ me.' He smirked.

'Correct. Please back off of him. I don't even see why you mess with him!' She began to shout.

Yami's smirk turned in to a more Cheshire grin, 'But I love messing with him. Yami does too, but he won't admit it. I never found someone as adorable as him.' He said.

'Atemu leave him alone-'

Momoka felt a foot dig in to the side of her stomach. 'Momo. Do you honestly think you can stop me? I was shorter than you nine years ago and I could still hurt you. Now I am taller than you, what do you think will happen?'

'Atemu don't-'

There was a massive pain in her side, 'I won't listen to you like the other guy does. I am not Yami!'

End of chapter seven

**Kori: You made Yami have MPD!**

**Emi: Why? Too much?**

**Kori: UH HIS ALTER EGO IS PSYCHOTIC! **

**Emi: HEY I WROTE IT DIDN'T I!**

**Enoyim: Read and review guys! Tell us what you think of our new friendly friend Atemu.**


	8. Group eight's wall crumbles down

**Kori: We read over yesterday's reviews and it seems that a couple of people want Yugi to have MPD also. I am sad to say that we will not do that. Now we might do that in a later FanFic maybe but not in this one because Emi does not want to have more than one character with MPD to avoid any unnecessary plot. Atemu is actually VERY important to the plot.**

**Yuki: Wait where is Emi? Why am I here? **

**Kori: She got in the damn hospital again so as her co-writer you better get your ass in gear.**

**Yuki: Crap.**

**Rasa: Read and review guys! Oh and if you have any suggestions we will either put it in this FanFic or another later project.**

_Chapter eight:_

"_Group eight's wall crumbles down,"_

Marik had a flash drive swirling between his fingers. The two desktops in front of them had multiple numbers flashing on and off then got slower and slower till they sat there for a whole minute before changing. 'So what exactly do we have here Malik?' Marik asked looking on his desktop. Malik gave a light smirk, 'Well. After some progress we finally planted a virus in to one of the walls.' Malik said showing the virus transfer developing on the computer.

'Which wall? Is it the one for group one?!' Marik asked excited.

Malik gave a slight nod disappointed. 'No but it will certainly cause an uproar. A large one.'

Marik's eyes shined with victory, 'You mean OUR GROUP! REALLY?!' He began to shout.

The taller blonde gave another nod, 'Yes Marik this will definitely be a great day-'

There was a large slam from upstairs then the sound of footsteps followed. Yugi finally appeared out of breath in front of the two blondes. His face was flushed pale and looked out of breath. When he came closer to the light, Malik noticed Momoka draped on his back.

'Yugi! What happened to Momo?!' Marik shouted out dropping the flash drive on the table. He soon ran to Yugi to take Momoka off of his back. Yugi started to wobble to Marik and Malik's bed and sat on it.

'Momoka-Momoka… She….' He kept breathing in and out slowly. 'She c-collapsed for no reason. Right after she performed she dropped on the ground. I don't know what happened!' Yugi was starting to get hysterical once more.

Malik glanced to Momoka who was cringing in pain multiple times, 'Marik, you and Yugi go get some bandages and any form of pain killer drugs from upstairs real quick.' Malik commanded. Yugi and Malik and nodded going upstairs to do as told.

Malik glared down at the trembling girl next to him.

'How did things go with Atemu?' He asked with a slight frown on his face.

She gave a shocked stare for a moment and then nodded. 'H-He doesn't want to listen. I can't fight him…' She stuttered.

'Because you are afraid to hit back because you don't want to hurt Yami. Am I correct?' He asked looking at her performance costume for a second. A long black dress and a long black wig to match. Of course the wig was messed up now and almost knocked off.

'I can't… It's not right to hit back...It's not fair to Yami…' She glanced around for a moment. 'Where is Yami..?' She mumbled.

Malik glanced around for a moment confused. He opened Yami's bedroom door and quickly looked inside. He gave a slightly disgruntled look. Yami was lying on the bed sleeping silently. Well it was understandable it was night, but Yami was not the one to be worried about. Malik was pissed at the moment, and hopefully Marik will distract Yugi long enough for this _joyous_ reunion.

'Atemu. Wake up.' Malik said.

Atemu's eyes snapped open. He pushed the covers strait off the bed and gave a glance to Malik. 'OH MY DEAR FRIEND! What do I owe this pleasure?' He teased getting off of the bed.

(By the way. I will use Atemu's name from now on when it is him. Even though it is obvious which is which.)

'You have been causing everybody trouble again.' Malik arched his eye brows down.

Atem pouted slightly, 'What? She woke ME up just like what you are doing now. Aren't you afraid Yami will lose sleep because of this?' He rolled his eyes.

'You will leave people alone. It will be a problem because only Momoka, Marik, and myself know about you.' Malik put his right arm up to his face and removed his glasses putting them in his pocket. Atemu brought his hands together and made cracking noises with his knuckles. 'Aw. No need to be rude my darling Malik.' Atemu chuckled.

'Look. You're going to make things harder for everyone including Yugi. He is having a hard enough time as it is. Leave everyone alone especially Yugi.' He warned. The alter ego stretched as he walked to Malik, standing a foot shorter than the blonde. 'I don't think I want to do that.' He smirked.

'Why? I thought you hated innocent boys such as Yugi.' He asked glaring down.

'Remember my dear Malik. I hate everyone! I hate some more than others but I am still… Aroused you may say? Hmm…' Atemu turned around and went back to the bed. 'I just love Yugi's face. It makes me want to tease him, make him cry out, and of course other things…' He said in a teasing but serious tone.

'Atemu-'

'Hey we got the pain killers and bandages! Marik knocked all the boxes off the shelf!' Yugi shouted.

'HE PUSHED ME!'

'I'm half your size!'

Atemu gave a smirk and pulled the covers over himself. 'I want to see him break…' Atemu said, 'Oh and speaking of breaking…' He held up five fingers in the air.

Malik's eyes shot open.

'5'

There was a large tremor, the computers made a ringing noise and the words, "Virus set." Flashed on and off.

'4'

Malik grabbed Momoka and put her over his shoulder and quickly ran in to her room.

'3'

'Hurry up guys!' Malik shouted.

'2'

Yugi and Momoka were hidden under the bed while Marik and Malik took cover under the table.

'1'

There was a silence then an extremely large tremor. The ceiling began to shake majorly causing something to fall off the tables and break. Momoka was trembling under the bed, trembling in pain as the sound of glass breaking filled the house.

'Group eight's wall is down…'

End of chapter eight.

Emi: Thank you for visiting me…

Yuki: Of course we all love you-

Kori: GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN GEAR YOU HAVE TWO DAYS!

Emi: I'm sick…

Kori: I SAID WORK CHILD!


	9. Momo's thoughts are complex aren't they

**Emi: I am questioning whether or not to make Atemu a love interest for Yugi. I mean just an interest since Yami and Yugi are obviously the main thing going on around here. But I am seriously thinking of doing a little side thing with Atemu since people REALLY like him.**

**Rasa: Now that you look at the reviews they have mostly been about Atemu… And he is psycho.**

**Emi: Not psycho. He has not ever killed anyone… Unless my creation went behind my back and ended up killing people. Well… Atemu is just REALLY sadistic and honestly does not give a butt cheek about anybody but himself (Not including Yami as himself)**

**Rasa: Well he is still popular…**

**Emi: Let's keep it like that and I'll actually explain him and Momoka a bit more this chapter. Read and review.**

_Chapter nine:_

"_Momoka's thoughts are complex aren't they?"_

'Momoka are you alright?' Yugi asked bringing her yet another glass of water. The female gave a light nod, 'I-I'm alright.' She took the glass and gulped it down her throat stuffing as many pain killers as she could use. 'But you collapsed yesterday. I don't think you should perform again until you have recovered.' Yugi said worrying as usual.

Momoka threw on her long black wig; she did have many fans that adored her. She had many friends who cared about her. But only one person knew who Momoka's real first name was but not why it was such a secret. She turned to Yugi for a moment and then ran out on stage; less people were here today because of the wall collapsing. Many people ran to group seven to seek refuge. But the others simply did not care.

She waited for Yugi to leave until she opened her mouth.

'Thank you all for coming today… I am Momoka!' She shouted. As she began to sing for her audience there were some things racing in to her mind.

…

"Atemu. He was _born _after Yami's mother died. She was truly a nice woman so her fate was a shock to me and Yami both." Her red eyes shut for a moment, "I remember when we first figured out about him. Yami didn't even know what was going on but I did. I know Atemu more than anyone…" She felt sadness creep into her heart. "And I am scared of him the most…"

(Flashback sequence!)

'Atemu dammit you're causing trouble for Yami again! I can't keep covering for you!' Momoka snapped holding a broken piece of glass in her hand. Momoka at the moment was nine years old. (She was sent to prison at ten years old so this is a year before she got sent to prison) Atemu was lying on the roof holding a bag of sweets that Yami's father had hidden. 'I have no idea what you are talking about my dearest Momo.' He chuckled. Momoka gave a loud groan and snatched the candy from Atemu. 'I have to tell dad that Yami is sleep walking and it's not working anymore! He won't listen anymore!' She shouted.

'Quit nagging.' Atemu rolled to his side.

'Atemu I don't see why you must be so difficult. You're causing so many problems and you don't care!' She yelled once more.

Atemu sighed. 'I am just a giant problem right?' He threw the sweets off the roof. 'Go fetch.' He shouted.

Momoka growled and began to climb down the ladder when she started to feel it shake. Atemu was above her and in a blink of an eye.

He pushed the ladder off the side of the house. 'Y-YAMI WAKE UP!'

There was a loud scream as Momoka fell on her back and the ladder landed on top of her. Yami stood silent for a second then heard Momoka screaming out in pain on the ground. His eyes widened as the blood spilled from her legs. Momoka was trying to stay awake as she felt her head spin. Yami's mom came out yelling. As soon as she saw Yami on the roof. She looked like she was going to cry. Yami was horrified at the sight in front of him. Momoka kept screaming she just fell but nobody believed her.

'It's ok Ikuya he won't hurt you anymore.' She said.

"That was the last time I heard my real name… Ikuya Momoka, my real name. I will never use it again. Because that girl was dead a long time ago. She died under that ladder. I have to protect Yami no matter what. Even if it is from himself…"

…

She finally got done performing and walked off the stage being showered by applause and praise. She threw her wig on the ground and began to get out of her heavy dress.

'Momoka you were marvelous as usual.' Mr. Hawkins covered his eyes as she was still changing.

She gave a chuckle and slipped on a long black shirt. 'Are you my fan again Hawkins? I am so flattered.' She laughed.

'Still the same detestable attitude it would seem.' He sighed, 'If only you acted as beautiful as you sing.' He began to think for a moment.

She glared for a moment. 'Stop imagining me!' She snapped.

He chuckled, 'I would not imagine you in such a matter Momoka.'

She gave a sigh as she finally got her shoes on, she ran outside hoping not to get caught by anyone as Mr. Hawkins escorted her home.

There was something weird though. Bakura was waiting outside with an angry look on his face.

'Bakura why are you out here?' She asked. Bakura gave a glare to her then looked inside.

He walked up to her a towered over her for a moment. 'I think there is something wrong with Yugi…'

End of chapter nine.

**Emi: DUH DUH DUH! OOOHH! PLOT TWIST FOR THE WIN!**

**Kori: QUIT ADDING STUFF IN AT THE LAST MINUTE!**

**Yuki: Why is everyone screaming?!**

**Emi: AAAAAAHHH!**

**Kori: OH MY GOD SHUT UP!**

**Rasa: read and review…**


	10. Malik explains who the sadist is

**Emi: Hmm… I wonder how many people hate Atemu.**

**Kori: We have two people who already said they would or have already killed Atemu, three saying he is psycho, and one who want to break his knee caps.**

**Emi: I wonder why my people hate Atemu.**

**Kori: Besides the face that he molested Yugi more than once, threw Momoka off a ladder as a child, beat her up as an adult, and stole the pancake mix I cannot think of any reason to hate Atemu.**

**Emi: EVERYONE LOVES ATEMU!**

**Rasa: Read and review guys!**

_Chapter ten:_

"_Malik explains who the sadist is,"_

Yugi was in the feeble position on his bed. His head was racing at the moment. He was just having a normal conversation with Yami and then he started saying perverted things and then…

A blush lit up Yugi's face.

"He kissed me again!" He thought putting his face in to his pillow, "And he put his tongue in again!"

He remembered the way he was pinned down. The way Yami looked at him was different; Yami looked at Yugi with plain eyes that had a hint of fear in them, while what he had earlier were just… Lustful and looked at him like a juicy steak. It wasn't that he didn't hate it (Which he did) It was just… That wasn't Yami's usual composure and lately it has been so horrible and after the wall collapsed Yami _WAS _alright for a day. Until he decided to kiss him again!

There was a slight knock on the door, 'Yugi may I come in?' It was Malik's voice.

Yugi stayed quiet for a moment then rolled off the bed. 'Yeah…'

Malik had a long purple coat on; it was incredibly thick and old. But looked really warm; like a blanket. He had what looked like a small tan coat was in his hand. 'Put this on we're going for a walk.' He commanded throwing the coat to Yugi. His eyes widened. 'B-But…' He stuttered. Malik gave him a glare with his brown eyes.

Yugi began to slide the coat over his clothes and followed Malik upstairs then outside.

Malik cringed at the cold night wind; it felt like it was burning his already tan skin. 'I want to talk to you about something.' He put his hands in his pockets.

Yugi looked down to his feet, 'You want me to forgive Yami again right?' He asked. Malik nodded no.

'Then why bring me out here?' He asked.

Malik looked up at the sky then back at Yugi. 'I want you to forgive Atemu.' He said.

Yugi tilted his head to the right confused. 'Who's Atemu?' He asked.

The taller male paused for a moment then took a very deep breath. 'Yugi, do you know what MPD is?' He asked. Yugi nodded, 'Multiple personality disorder.' He answered. Malik smiled. 'Good then this won't be too hard to make you understand.' He said.

'Explain?' Yugi echoed.

'Yes. I am not going to beat around the bush about this matter.' He said, 'Yami has MPD. He has multiple personality disorder.' Malik continued.

Yugi looked at Malik with shock. Hoping to hear that this was a joke. 'Y-You're serious.' He backed up a bit. 'Yami… Has such a disorder.' He was too shocked to make even a complete sentence.

'Yes. I am serious. He has had this for nine years Yugi.' Malik answered.

Yugi nodded his head. 'You have to b-be joking or something!' Yugi blurted out. 'I never seen Yami act different like that-'

Yugi stopped talking. It finally hit him.

'I am almost positive that you have met Atemu before.' Malik dug around in his pockets. 'I know about mental disorders such as Multiple personality disorder, bipolar, attention deficit disorder, and much more. I know Multiple Personality Disorder is one of the worse ones in terms of mood changes.' Malik had a slightly irritated look on his face.

'I never knew. Yami never acted that far off to me…' He looked like he was going to cry.

'Don't lie.' Malik growled.

Yugi wiped his eyes. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at him… It wasn't Yami!' Yugi felt the cold tears roll down his cheeks.

Malik walked over to him and patted his shoulder. 'Atemu is sadistic to no end. He gets a pleasure out of inducing pain on others. If he comes near you just say _Yami wake up_, and he should leave.' He instructed.

Yugi dropped down to his knees in tears. 'I-I yelled at the wrong one… I must have hurt Yami so much.'

'_Leave me alone!' Yugi shouted lunging his leg upwards kicking Yami in the chest. He felt a slight gasp in pain as Yugi's leg went back in to place. Yami moved backwards slightly completely shocked. He was clutching his stomach in pain. _

_Bakura came rushing in to the room seeing Yami crotched down in pain and confusion. Atemu had switched back before Yugi had the chance to hit him. So Yami ended up gaining consciousness to Yugi kicking him in the stomach. _

'_YUGI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!' Bakura shouted taking Yami by the shoulder. Yami was in major pain at the moment unable to speak or think._

'_B-But he…' Yugi ran out of the room in tears. He was just protecting himself. He didn't mean to hurt anybody._

'M-Malik… I have a question.' Yugi called out.

Malik turned around are raised an eye brow. 'What?'

'How do you wake up Atemu?' Yugi asked.

The blonde pushed his glasses back on to his face. 'You don't. Don't wake him up. He is a psychotic in my book.' He said.

Yugi glanced at his red cold hands. 'But I need to ask him something. I promise if he tries anything I'll just do as you said and wake up Yami but-'

'Fine.' Malik's voice sounded a bit worried but Yugi would probably find out eventually.

'It works both ways. Just tell Atemu to wake up the same way you would tell Yami to wake up.' Malik held up a finger. 'But you only get a few minutes. I will not allow him to injure you. Yami would be sad.'

'Thank you Malik…' Yugi smiled with the tears still going down his face.

"Why would Yami be sad if I got hurt? Hmm… Maybe because he would think it's his fault."

End of chapter ten.

**Miyone: Hey Kori I have a question!**

**Kori: Sure what is it?**

**Miyone: What is love?**

**Emi: DON'T HURT ME!**

**Miyone: Don't hurt …me? **

**Emi and Kori: NO MOREEE!**


	11. Group six's wall gets infected

**Super Emi: And I return.**

**Kori: Crap. This can only mean one thing. You found where I hid the tights and cape didn't you?**

**Super Emi: SILENCE CITIZEN! **

**Kori: Mitsu get your tranquilizer!**

**Super Emi: -Flies off-**

**Kori: Since when can you fly?! Oh my god! Read and get a harpoon! Emi get back here!**

_Chapter Eleven: _

"_Group six's wall gets infected,"_

Yugi was sitting alone with Yami at the moment. Yami was right next to him on the floor incredibly quiet.

'I'm sorry Yami. I'm so sorry.' Yugi began to tear up. Yami looked down at him and sighed. 'I understand. Things are stressful for you and I must have made it more stressful when I was sleepwalking.' He wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a light hug. 'I am alright. I was just stunned okay? I'm alright.' He repeated.

Yugi hugged back and waited for a second then felt Yami's arms leave him. It felt colder now; Yugi knew what he wanted to do. He quickly got up and walked to the other end of the room shielding himself with the small table.

'Yugi what are you doing?' Yami asked thinking this was some form of game.

'Atemu wake up!' Yugi said a bit loudly.

Yami stopped moving, his cold crimson eyes looked more brighter and a smirk crawled on his face. He got off of the floor and placed his right hand on his hip. 'Oh why hello Yugi! I am so glad you finally called me, I was getting so lonely by myself!' He chuckled.

Yugi knew it. Atemu was a polar opposite of Yami, even the way Atemu stood was confident. He was apparently a huge sadist and loved to tease people a lot. 'H-Hello Atemu.' Yugi tried not to stutter but his teeth kept clacking together.

'You finally called me by my name! Does this mean I can't pretend to be Yami anymore? Oh how sad!' He laughed.

Yugi nodded. 'Now that I know which one is which, I can finally ask you something.' Yugi kept himself behind the table noticing Atemu was walking closer.

'Really? But that sounds so boring.' He groaned.

'If I ask you something will you answer?' Yugi asked pushing himself against the wall behind him. Atemu looked not pleased with that but nodded. 'You are not really fun to talk to. But yes I am an open book to my dear Yugi!' He smiled.

'Why are you doing things you know I don't like?' Yugi asked, 'How come you keep making fun and hurting people?!' Yugi clutched on the table. 'Nobody wants to be picked on like that. Don't you want friends?' Yugi blurted out.

Atemu stayed quiet.

'No.' Atemu mumbled. 'I don't need anyone.' He glared strait at Yugi.

'You need Yami. Or you would not exist.' Yugi growled.

Atemu frowned. 'You're more fun when you're moaning.' He walked to the other end of the table and began to yank it away from Yugi.

Yugi pressed himself against the wall. Atemu walked fight in front of him and reached for his face.

'Yami wake-'

A hand slapped over his mouth. 'You don't think I have gotten wise to that trick over these years?' He asked. Yugi's eyes widened.

'You know what. I am getting pissed off at people who think I'm nothing more than a parasite.' He scratched his nails in to Yugi's mouth making him shiver a bit.

Yugi nodded no.

Atemu raised an eye brow in confusion. 'What?'

Yugi moaned out trying to talk through Atemu's hand. Atemu looked at Yugi who was really desperate to tell him something. 'I am going to SO regret this…Not.' He chuckled removing his hand from Yugi's mouth.

'Y-You are not a parasite… And Yami is not a parasite either.' Yugi said with slight scratches forming around his lips, 'I don't think it is fair to treat Yami the way you were treated.' He continued.

Atemu pushed Yugi against the wall, hitting his head against the wall also. Before Atemu had the chance to strike another blow…

'Yami wake up!' Yugi called out.

Atemu stopped moving. His angry eyes turned in to more emotionless eyes. 'Yugi?' Yami looked down seeing the smaller male cling to him.

'Y-Yami.' Yugi smiled.

'What is it Yugi?' Yami asked.

'N-Nothing… Do you want to see if Momoka has some food now?' Yugi asked not realizing he was still hugging Yami.

'I don't know if I could move with you holding me like that Yugi.' Yami smiled.

Yugi blushed majorly. 'A-AH! I'M SORRY!' Yugi shouted letting go of Yami.

'How cute.' Yami chuckled.

…

Malik was lying down in bed with a pillow over his head. 'I hate outside so much…' He rubbed his eyes multiple times until the stinging went away.

'Well while you and Yugi were doing who knows what I was actually getting work done.' Marik pouted.

'Don't tell me you're jealous now.' Malik got up allowing the pillow to fall on the ground.

'Why would I be jealous?' Marik pouted clicking the space bar multiple times, mostly out of anger. 'No reason I hope? I was with Yugi. It is more than obvious of his relationship with Yami.

Malik looked down at Marik's computer. 'How did you get in to the wall so easily?' Malik asked.

'Bakura might have broken in to someone's house and he might have broken all the computers there… And I might have copied your virus on to the group six walls.' Marik chuckled.

'How did you get in to MY files?' Malik asked.

Marik gave a chuckle and pointed to his computer. 'I am just as good as you Malik!' He smiled.

Malik sighed. 'You're a strange child.'

'I'm in my twenties!' He shouted.

…

Yami slipped out of the room while Momoka and Yugi were eating. (Well if you could call what Momoka was doing eating?)

He checked the bird that Solomon had sent back. There was yet another message; Yami had been sending messages for about a few days now.

_They are watching me._

Yami read the message. Since each message could not be that long because of the length of the paper. But he could have put who 'they' were.

He sighed and fed his feathered friend. "I wonder… Maybe I should tell Yugi…" Yami looked at the note then shook his head. "I don't want him to cry though… so I won't."

End of chapter eleven.

**Emi: I can show you the world!**

**Kori: I doubt that.**

**Emi: SHINING SHIMERING SPLENDID!**

**Kori: You are not making any sense.**

**Emi: TELL ME PRINCESS WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU LET YOUR HEART DECIDE!**

**Kori: 15, it decided on the side of editing.**

**Rasa: Read and review! A WHOLE NEWWWW WORLLLD!**


	12. Meeting someone part one

**Kori: GET DOWN HERE!**

**Super Emi: Where?**

**Kori: OFF THE ROOF DAMMIT!**

**Super Emi: NO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HIT ME AGAIN!**

**Kori: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO HIT YOU NOW GET DOWN!**

**Rasa: Read and review… Maybe we should just burn her tights and capes all together…**

_Chapter twelve:_

"_Meeting someone part 1,"_

'What are you doing this early in the morning?' Momoka asked. Her hair was as short as ever, but made it easier to put a wig on. Atemu crossed his legs; he ended up going on the roof again. He had a strange obsession with sleeping on high spaces and pushing people off those high places. 'What's it to you…' He asked. He was still clearly pissed about being shut out AGAIN.

'I need a favor.' She said.

Atemu groaned. 'What is it this time Momo?' He asked.

'Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and I are going to sneak off into group six today. Bakura is going to get some information from his little rich boyfriend and he needs a little bit of help to sneak in-'

'So you want to keep me out of the picture?' He interrupted.

Momoka nodded. 'I want Yami to bond a bit with Yugi…'

Atemu almost busted out laughing. 'What? You want them to go out and live happily ever after?' He asked. Momoka frowned. 'SO! What if I do? Yami won't open up to anybody but Yugi! Yugi is the only one who doesn't care about the MPD thing that much… But still…'

'Little Yugi is shy and Yami is a weirdo.' Atemu rolled his eyes.

'Don't talk about Yami like that!' Momoka shouted.

Atemu sighed. 'I wanted to sleep today anyway.' He began to get up and walk back to the escape shaft, 'So I shall take my leave and get the oh so important Yami back in to bed.' He said in a mocking tone.

'Thank you kindly.' She smiled.

'Whatever you all are weirdoes.' He growled.

_Who do you like Yami?_

…

'Yami? Where did you walk off to?' Yugi asked a bit dazed. Yami rubbed his eyes a bit confused. 'I guess I sleep walked somewhere… Momo said I walked outside and was staring off into space for an hour.' He sounded slightly freaked out.

'Oh. I guess you should get back in to bed again Yami.' Yugi smiled. The sleepwalking thing was just a cover up for Yami's MPD. Apparently Yami had a more psychotic personality that ruined his life on a daily schedule. Yugi didn't care that much though; because as of lately Yami's personality has become a bit less quiet than how it used to be.

'Will you be in there?' Yami asked.

A blush swept across Yugi's face. 'W-WHAT?' Yugi stuttered.

Yami shrugged. 'I get…' He mumbled the last part almost in audible.

Yugi nodded. 'If you want. Then yeah I'll be there!' Yugi said. Yami gave a faint smile and walked back in to the bed room only to see Bakura digging around in one of the drawers. 'Oh hey Chibi! Is your husband awake now?' Bakura asked. Yugi blushed even more and felt like going under the bed and hiding.

'Bakura.' Yami growled.

'What?' Bakura smirked.

'It is like four in the morning go back to bed! I thought you said we didn't need to leave till eight!' Yami asked angrily.

Bakura put his hands on his hips. 'But you had enough energy to walk outside but not to ride in a car while I am driving?' Bakura asked. Yugi looked up confused. 'I thought you crashed it…twice.' He commented.

'I got it fixed yesterday!' He cheered.

'I thought you wrecked it last week-'Yami began to say.

'I did. I also might have driven off a bridge with it yesterday.' He said looking way too proud of himself.

There was a long silence. The two males simply amazed with Bakura's ability to wreck a car in a few seconds and throw it off a bridge along with a few others.

Bakura finally broke the silence by taking a bag out of one of the boxes. 'Now today is actually going to be a bit more stressful. We will have maybe five minutes to sneak in to group six before they notice Malik and Marik hacked in to their computers to open the doors. All we have to do is get _something_ from someone at group six then we get out before the wall explodes down!' He said happily.

'E-EXPLODES!' Yugi shouted. Yami seemed not amused either.

Bakura chuckled. 'Well… Technically it's going to short circuit from the inside then collapse down… But still we should probably not be under it when that happens.' He sighed.

'So where is your special someone?' Yami rolled his eyes.

Bakura pulled out two other bags from the box. 'That's the other thing. We have to look the part since we are sneaking in to one of those fancy people party…things.' Bakura groaned.

'B-But they will recognize us…' Yugi asked.

'Chibi did you hit your head I said DISQUISES!' He shouted the word disguise over and over.

Yami sighed and walked back to the bed with the box still in his hand. 'I am going to sleep. Wake me up in a few hours alright.' He said before shutting his eyes.

'Fine. I still have to go get Momo anyway. Bye my oh so lovely Yami.' He smirked.

'Go fuck yourself.'

'But that's your job-'

'Get out.'

Yugi slightly giggled as the door shut. 'You two are really good friends.' He said. Yami groaned. 'He's an ass.' Yami countered.

Yugi was going to just sit on the floor until he was interrupted by Yami's stare.

'I thought you were coming up here?' Yami asked with a slightly worried look.

Yugi blushed a bit and got on the edge of the bed then slightly crawled on top of Yami. 'Uh… Doesn't this hurt?' Yugi held his body up with his arms. Yami nodded no.

'I like it.' He said wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him down.

'I like it a lot…' He mumbled as he fell asleep. Yugi just laid there with a red streak all over his face.

"Why is my heart beating so fast? Does this mean I love-"

End of chapter twelve.

**Super Emi: I am not getting down!**

**Kori: GET THE HELL OFF THE ROOF OR I AM CALLING THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!**

**Super Emi: -flies off in to the sunset-**

**Kori: DAMMIT!**

**Super Emi: Try and catch me now evil editor queen!**

**Kori: GET BACK HERE –Shoots tranquilizer-**


	13. Meeting someone part two

**Kori: I am incredibly happy that you finally came off the roof. **

**Emi: You shot darts at me.**

**Kori: Maybe you can finally finish this chapter?**

**Emi: What was in those darts? **

**Kori: Well everybody now that Emi is back. Read and review!**

**Emi: I feel dizzy. I think I am going to get sick.**

_Chapter Thirteen: _

"_Meeting someone part two,"_

'So the plan is simple. Don't get caught and if you do then every man for yourself.' Bakura said bluntly.

Momoka gave a glare. 'I'm a woman damn you!' She shouted. Bakura gave a smirk, 'Not tonight you aren't.' He said with a slightly mischievous glare. She paused for a moment and looked at the tuxedo in his hands. 'No.' she snapped.

'But they would recognize you.'

'I am not cross dressing for you AGAIN.' She crossed her arms.

Bakura gave another smirk. He pulled out a shiny object from his pocket, 'Attention everyone! Attention! I found an I.D. tag on the ground let me shout out the name! Iku-'

'DON'T YOU DARE!' She shouted trying to take the silver tag from the white haired male.

'I never knew you were given such a manly name Iku-'

'AHH! Come on!' Momoka cried out. She held out her hand for a moment then sighed. 'Give me the tux and my chain.' She frowned.

Bakura smiled and did as she requested. 'Good girl.'

'Bite me Bakura.' She said as she walked to her room. Her hands gripped on to the chain, she started to sniffle slightly.

"_Why won't you wake up mom?" _

"_M-Momma there are cars outside…"_

"_Momma, I'm scared! Why won't you open your eyes?!"_

"_MOMMA!"_

…

'I-I think it's too big for me…' Yugi blushed.

Yami shrugged and looked down at Yugi; he was wearing the same tux as Yami, but he had a cap over his head to cover his hair, and the suit was slightly larger than him. 'I think you look cute.' Yami smiled.

'C-CUTE! I'm a boy!' He blushed.

Yami gave another smile. He has been abnormally happy lately; maybe Atemu was finally leaving things alone for a bit? Well Yugi didn't care, Yami was happy and they finally get to sneak in to group six.

'…' Yami got quiet for a moment. Then he looked at the door. Momoka was loitering in the door way with a frown on her face. Yami's lips curled in to a smirk. 'Hehe…'

'I will cut all of your functioning limbs Yami if you say one word! ONE WORD!' She growled. Her bangs were parted to the side, she must have wrapped her bust* with medical wrap or something because her figure was more manly, and she was wearing a black tux as everyone else. (Except Marik and Malik of course.)

'You look nice.'

'Can it shrimp!' She yelled. A slight blush lit her cheeks.

…

'I think you are insane. Why the hell are we driving to group six?! It is going to collapse tonight!' Momoka yelled.

Bakura put his hand in to his right pocket and pulled out a picture. It looked almost exactly like Bakura; except more innocent. 'His name is Ryou, he is sortav my eyes and ears around the higher up groups.' Bakura explained. He kept his eyes on the road as the wall was slowly approaching. Marik and Malik were waiting to hack the bugged gait open.

'He's so cute.' Yugi smiled. Bakura raised an eye brow. 'Too bad. He's taken.' He smirked. Yugi blushed, 'That's not what I meant.' He mumbled.

Yami lowered his eyes and sighed. He seemed irritated now.

'So I am guessing we are sneaking in somewhere that requires me to look fancy?' Momoka asked.

'Correct Momo! Gosh you are so smart.' Yami snapped.

Everyone went silent in shock.

Crap… Momoka and Yugi froze; that tone of voice could only mean one thing. 'U-Uh… Yami are you alright?' Yugi asked hoping Atemu wouldn't jump out the car and ruin the whole 'mission' thing.

'What?' Yami snapped. 'Geez why are you in a bad mood?' Bakura asked. Yami pouted, 'No reason.'

Momoka made a sigh of relief and sent a smile to Yugi. It wasn't Atemu, but still it was clear Yami was pissed off.

'Stay low. Stay quiet. That means you grumpy pants!' Bakura directed towards the male currently glaring at Yugi.

As they passed through the gates there were other cars that were driving alongside them, completely unaware of the fugitives that just snuck in.

'Now we just have to get in to a certain _party_. Ryou should be waiting there, but remember to not say each other's name and if you have to make up a fake name.' Bakura explained.

Momoka glanced back for a moment then looked forward at the giant building in front of them. It looked similar to her performance hall… Just three times larger and cleaner. There were many people outside already and some heading inside. Thankfully it was not invitation only, but they turned down guests who did not look the part.

'Now. We will have to stay separate throughout this party except for Yugi and Momoka. You two look related so I guess it's alright. Yami you wait outside with me alright? Or do you want to switch with Momoka-'

'No I am alright with you. Let's just leave.' Yami opened the car door seconds before Bakura even parked. 'Alrighty then my lovely Yami let us leave first. Momoka make sure to just look natural.' Bakura warned as he tried to catch up to Yami.

'Hey-HEY! WHY ONLY ME?!' Momoka shouted. She sighed once Bakura got out of viewing range.

'I wonder if grandpa would show up here…' Yugi mumbled.

'What was that?' Momoka asked.

'N-Nothing let's just get in.' Yugi stuttered.

Momoka fixed the collar of her tux for a moment and looked down to make sure her bust wasn't showing. 'Alright let's sneak some free food while we're at it.' She winked.

…

'Yami what's wrong? Wouldn't you prefer to hang out with Yugi?' Bakura asked.

'Yes I would…' Yami sighed.

'Then why me?' Bakura asked. 'Why not go with him?' He asked again.

Yami looked down at his hands for a moment. 'I-I… I don't know. I got all mad at him for no reason just for saying someone else was cute-'

'AH!' Bakura squealed. 'Now I get it!' He smiled.

'Get what?!' Yami growled. Bakura patted Yami on the back, 'It's just jealousy. A common emotion you share with someone you're in love with.' Bakura said. Yami backed up and blushed. 'I-I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE-'

'Hello Bakura!' A feminine voice called out.

Bakura quickly turned around to receive the embrace from his little Ryou.

'Hello my little someone.'

End of chapter thirteen

**(What does everyone carry around in their backpacks?)**

**Emi: I always keep my laptop, my cell phone, and my manga in my backpack with me. AND YAOI!**

**Kori: I carry around Emi's manuscripts, actual school work, and my lunch.**

**Yuki: YURI PORN-UH… I mean school work.**

**Rasa: Oh uh… Let's see… I have some make up, my school work, and a picture of Yuki. I have no idea how the picture got there… REALLY I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**Mitsu: Hammer, tranquilizer, and a sand witch.**

**Enoyim: I don't need a backpack. I have a pencil. That's it.**

**Miyone: Sketch pad and pen at the ready! Read and review! **


	14. Meeting someone part three

**Emi: People ask the strangest questions about us. Last time it was what was in our bags and now it's our favorite food! Not that I have a problem answering them. It's fun!**

**Kori: So you're doing a Question and Answer event for the reviewers? **

**Emi: Yeah! I love answering questions! **

**Kori: You heard her guys. Just send in a question and who you are asking and we will answer in the next chapter or in a Private Message. **

**Emi: Read and review guys! And ask questions! ASK DAMN YOU!**

_Chapter fourteen:_

"_Meeting someone part three,"_

'Bakura are you sure you won't get caught? You stand out quite a bit.' Ryou worried. Bakura rolled his shoulders down a bit; Ryou was right it did look suspicious for three guys to be hanging out on the side of a building while there was a party inside. 'Well. If anyone asks just say I am your uncle or something like that.' Bakura sighed. Yami didn't think anyone would by that excuse.

'Why an uncle?' Ryou asked. He pondered for a moment. 'Wouldn't cousin be more believable?' Ryou sounded confused. Bakura groaned. 'Look I showed up like you wanted since you wanted to see me so much!' He stretched out the words with a teasing tone. 'HEY! It's not that. It's just that I don't want people seeing me letting birds in my house and plus they take way too long to show up.' Ryou explained.

Yami rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Ryou wanted to see Bakura. It wasn't that Yami did not like Ryou, it was just he didn't like Yugi liking Ryou. And a few minutes ago Bakura said that it was just lovey dovey jealousy! Why would he be jealous? Yami could like whoever he wants.

"_Do you really want that?" _ Yami heard a voice in his head. Yami lowered his eyes seeing Bakura rubbing Ryou's cheek like most normal lovers do. _"Don't you want someone like that also?"_ Whatever that voice was, Yami assumed it was just his own thoughts; the voice was annoying as hell and kept making a taunting noise.

'Wait. How did you sneak out of group two by the way? Wouldn't they wonder why a little rich boy would want to go to a group six party?' Bakura asked. Ryou shrugged. 'I'm alright. All I have to do if I need to explain anything is to say some of my friends are here.' Ryou was oddly relaxed for talking to a fugitive. And now Ryou reached out and hugged him. 'Hurry up and tear down the walls Bakura... I miss you!' He whined.

A pain entered Yami's heart. This scene looked awfully familiar; oh right. It was a few days ago after another sleep walking episode. He woke up to Yugi hugging his waist almost in tears. Why was he so upset? _"I bet you liked seeing him upset like that. Isn't it better like that? You can be his hero for comforting him," _ Yami began to push those thoughts out of his head AGAIN.

Ryou gave Bakura a giant bag mostly filled with newspapers and notes about the security measures that have been taken since group seven's wall crashed. 'Are you sure this is it? Weren't you supposed to bring a flash drive?' Bakura raised an eye brow.

'Why? I wrote everything down.' Ryou growled.

Bakura held up the bag once more and then put it around his shoulder. 'You know that only Malik can read your god damn cursive.' He checked the papers.

'I can't help it.' Ryou hung his head in shame. Bakura gave a sympathetic smile. 'Fine. I will let it slide again. Just because you are so adorable.' He said. Yami covered his eyes as the two boyfriends proceeded to exchange meaningful glances.

'Kill me now.' Yami groaned still pissed off.

…

'This suit is heavy.' Momoka whined.

'It is rather heavy isn't it?' Yugi commented.

'My head hurts what is with this damn music?!' She complained.

Yugi sighed, he was very tolerant but he had it up to here with Momoka's constant complaining. (I wanted to put constant bitching more but that didn't seem like Yugi.) 'I guess it is loud. But we should only be here for only another hour.' Yugi smiled.

'An HOUR!' Momoka growled she was almost going to shout but then people would know that she was a girl and then recognize her. 'Please calm down.' Yugi cried out.

Momoka took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She looked like she was going to say something when-

SLAM.

A boy collided right in to her; pushing Momoka against the wall and making her head bang against the wall. Momoka gave a grunt in pain for a moment. A shiny object fell out of pocket and landed on the ground. Yugi flinched and stared with horror; Momoka was probably going to kill this kid.

'Oh? Where is you mom little guy?' Momoka asked, with a friendly male-like voice. The boy glared up, he had long black hair and what looked like a horrible attitude. 'I'm not a little guy! And my mom is not here do you have any idea who you are talking to?!' He shouted. Momoka nodded no. 'Uh sorry? I guess you must be a big boy then.' She teased.

'Listen here I am Mokuba Kaiba!' He smirked. He seemed really proud of himself. 'Not ringing a bell. Did you come here alone?' She asked. Yugi looked down in shock. Momoka was in a prison for eight years so she had no way of knowing who the Kaiba brothers were. They were from group ONE. They were almost on the same grounds as Pegasus! 'Maybe we should go find the others brother…' Yugi had to make up a lie at this point.

'Mokuba, what are you doing over here I thought I told you to stay put.' A voice cut through the noise of the crowds.

Momoka stared for a moment. 'Is he yours?' She asked.

'UGH!' Mokuba grunted walking off.

'I-I can get him…' Yugi mumbled not wanting to talk to the other male that showed up.

Momoka glanced to her left, in the corner of the room Yugi was flattering Mokuba by saying how much he has heard of his world records in games.

'Sorry if he bothered you.' The taller male apologized. He seemed slightly disgruntled.

'Hey no need to get upset about it. He reminds me of when I was little.' She smiled. This was actually true.

He extended his hand, 'I am Mokuba's brother Seto Kaiba. Pleasure to meet you.' He greeted.

Momoka chuckled and took his hand and with a hard grip, shook it up and down. 'I'm-I uh mean… Nice to meet cha!' She smiled.

He looked almost petrified at the young _man _in front of him. 'Well maybe I should take my leave. Mokuba is probably annoying your friend at this moment.' Seto glanced to the corner seeing Mokuba showing his cell phone to Yugi. Yugi just stood there and praised him at every chance.

'Nah. He looks happy, and I never talked to a rich boy before.' She loosened her tie up a bit. The tuxedo was constricting her esophagus and chest. Seto was obviously awkward around Momoka due to her… unique attitude.

'Rich boy…?' He questioned.

'Yeah. I lived in group three when I was a little kid. Then my parents moved for an easier life.' She explained.

'Easier life?' Seto tilted his head to the side.

'Yeah like the people in group seven. I mean they may be a bit poor but they have traditional values and they all really love each other more than the news says.' She looked a bit passionate as she talked.

Seto chuckled. 'You mean the place where the wall fell? I am guessing it would take more than a brick wall to kill a bunch of cockroaches.' He groaned.

'Cockroaches…?' She growled.

'Yes. They might these traditional values and love you speak of but they are there because they can't handle real life, or they just gave up.' He said.

Momoka stayed quiet.

'I would rather them all be locked in the prison. Use group eight and seven as landfills. Won't be much a difference. It already has a bunch of garbage there.' Seto sighed.

Yugi and Mokuba walked back up to join Momoka and Kaiba when…

_**SLAP!**_

There was a large red mark strait across Seto's face. Everyone in the entire building froze in horror. Someone slapped a high up group one, slapped him hard enough to make him fall against the ground.

'Ya know something rich boy. I hate ignorant bastards like you. I HATE YOU BASTARD!' She yelled. She ran outside with Yugi soon following her. What she didn't realize though, was that her voice sounded incredibly like a girl's when she shouted.

'Are you alright Seto! Let me call the police!' Mokuba pulled out his cell.

'No.'

'What?' Mokuba looked up confused as his brother got back up. He had something clutched in his hand, a silver pendent on the ground. It looked like an I.D. tag, and there was a name scratched on it.

'She is the only one who is dumb enough to cross me,' He looked down at the tag, 'Ikuya.'

End of chapter fourteen.

**Emi: MWAHAHA! I CAN FEEL MY FAN GIRL'S GETTING PISSED.**

**Kori: They are going to ship Ikuya and Kaiba because of you.**

**Ikuya: Not if I can stop it. –Pulls out a gun-**

**Emi: D-DON'T SHOOT THE READERS IT'S A JOKE!**

**Ikuya: It must be done. Read and drop dead.**


	15. Bakuras thoughts are complex aren't they

**Emi: YAY WE GOT A QUESTION! PRAISE THE YAOI LORD!**

**Kori: Ahem. This is from our number one little fan Winged Sapphire Wolf. ****Which one of you guys are the most deadly or dangerous?**

**Everyone: Enoyim.**

**Ikuya: Not this time! –Throws Enoyim off the roof- **

**Emi: Uh… Crap. I mean- I uh. I guess its Ikuya hehe. Make sure Enoyim is not going to wake up or she is going to kill us all. **

**Ikuya: Read and review. Remember all you little fan girls if you pair me up with anybody~ I will break every bone in your little fan girl bodies… hehe!**

_Chapter fifteen:_

"_Bakura's thoughts are complex aren't they?"_

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to go so smoothly; just to drive back to group eight in about half an hour. It was incredibly simple." Bakura thought. He looked to his right to the girl in the passenger's seat. Her eyes were widened in horror as glass shards from the broken car window were on top of her. In the back seat was Yami and Yugi; Yami was clutching down on to Yugi with the weight of the back window on his back.

There was so much blood. It should not have happened like this…

It's just like that night.

…

'We will detonate the wall explosion in a couple of hours, is that long enough?' Marik asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. Bakura groaned in to the phone, 'I barely need half an hour!' He said with his pride roaring through his voice. Marik sighed, 'Fine. Thirty-five minutes then smart-ass.' Malik shouted from the other side of the room.

'I'll get there alright!' Bakura shouted.

…

'_OH NO! THE VIRUS SPREAD TOO SOON THE WALL IS COLLAPSING!' _Marik's voice shouted.

'_GET OUT OF THERE NOW BAKURA!' _Malik tried to slow the virus down a bit but it was futile.

Momoka looked above her seeing the bricks falling down and crashing on the car. 'Drive idiot!' She screamed. Yugi was in the back seat shivering in fear. Yami gripped down on the seat and ejected his seat belt. He looked behind them and saw something hurdling right towards them.

'_DRIVE!'_

Bakura drove as fast as he could until, a giant piece of the wall flew in front of them. Bakura slammed the breaks down as fast as he could. The car slammed right in to the broken piece of the wall, causing all the windows to shatter and the car to get squished in the front. Bakura shielded his head and bent forward. 'G-Gr…' He groaned. Momoka ducted down as far as her seat belt would let her but the glass from the window flew on top of her. She screamed out in pain.

'YUGI!' A voice shouted. Yami's eyes changed slightly to a darker color, he grabbed Yugi and took off his seat belt, and quickly threw Yugi under him; holding him in a tight embrace. 'Y-You should have been more careful you bastard…' A deep voice came out. He was cringing in pain as the glass shattered on top of him.

Momoka looked to the back seat as far as she could, 'A-Atemu…' She slightly whispered. Nobody could hear her. She looked back seeing her friend back there in pain. 'I-I failed. I was supposed to protect you…' She cried out softly. 'I failed mom…' She couldn't move.

Yugi was lying there in horror; Yami was on top of him and BLEEDING. He got a direct blow to the head. His blood trailed down his cheeks and went down on to Yugi's face. His breathing was slower. He was in so much pain!

'_Y-Yami wake up…' _

There was no response…

'_Yami please...'_

Everything was quiet.

'_**YAMI!**__'_ Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs. Yami wasn't moving; he was just lying there gripping on to Yugi. '_YAMI PLEASE WAKE UP!_' Yugi shouted.

'B-Bakura… I need your phone…' Momoka reached her red hand out. There were tears in her eyes.

Bakura lightly placed the phone in her hands. She dialed a number then waited a second. Her voice was hoarse and quiet but she was able to raise it for a few minutes.

'Hawkins… I need help now!' She shouted.

…

"_It was supposed to go so well. We did what we were supposed to do, but now there is just blood and screams. We got help but it was too late."_ Bakura slammed his broken wrist against the wall_, "I screwed up. It's entirely fault. I was so cocky and now this happened."_ He looked over in the next room seeing Yugi sitting next to Yami; Yami wouldn't wake up. He was just sleeping and barely breathing. Yugi was crying. Momoka was screaming in pain as glass was being pulled from her skin.

"_I got out easy. I simply broke a wrist and slightly twisted an ankle. But I traumatized Yugi and almost killed Yami and Momoka. Yami isn't waking up yet and Momoka's scars may never leave her alone."_ He thought.

Bakura turned around to see Marik's face in front of him. It was terrifying to be honest; he was crying so much that his face turned purple. Malik wasn't crying; but his eyes were red. He must have been trying to be strong for his brother. 'I-I –I am s-so sorry! It-It is all m-my FAULT!' Marik cried out. Bakura patted him on the head and nodded. He was too scared to speak. He kept hearing so much crying and so much screaming.

_It was just like that night. _

_They were like this too. _

_They died. _

_There was so much blood and screaming. _

_They got killed in the scariest way possible, they died so slowly. _

End of chapter fifteen.

**Emi: Relax I didn't kill them.**

**Kori: You are going to get yourself shot and then be hung by your intestines. **

**Emi: Come on I put that they would get injured a lot. **

**Kori: You could have killed them.**

**Emi: Ah. But I didn't. Read and review. **


	16. Thick confession covered in lies

**Miyone: Oh my gosh. All the readers are pissed.**

**Enoyim: No shit Sherlock. Emi almost killed the whole main cast!**

**Ikuya: Not fun. Not fun at all. –Pulls glass out of hair-**

**Miyone: How are you not dead?**

**Ikuya: Uh… The force of my fan girls kept me alive?**

**Enoyim: Read and review- Oh wait. –Picks up Ikuya and throws her out the window- PAY BACK BITCH!**

_Chapter Sixteen:_

"_Thick confession covered in lies."_

Yami felt a pain in his head; there was a thick ache in almost all parts of his body. The only place that didn't have any pain was his left hand. He opened his eyes and looked at his left. Yugi was holding his hand while silently crying, he had many bags under his eyes, and his whole face was red from crying for so long. Yami curled his fingers inward and took a slight grip on Yugi's hand. Yugi glanced up with shock seeing Yami was finally awake. 'Y-Yami!' Yugi cried out.

'What is it Yugi? Where am I?' Yami asked looking around. Yugi lowered his head in shame. Yami raised an eye brow in confusion. He had just woken up in a room with massive amounts of pain in his head and back. 'The wall came down last night Yami…' Yugi began to say trying to calm down and stop crying. Yami smiled a bit, 'That's good isn't it?' He asked.

'It collapsed on our car Yami.' Yugi mumbled.

Yami's eyes widened. He could only remember a scream. That was it; a loud scream that shouted out Yugi's name. He blacked out after that. 'Wait. But how are you-'

'You protected me Yami.' Yugi began to tear up again. He squished his hand down on Yami's fingers. 'You had a major blow to the head Yami. You're supposed to be dead.' Yugi put his head down on the bed feeling his face tense up. He was sobbing once more. Yami reached down as far as he could and hugged Yugi. 'It's alright. I am glad you're alright Yugi.' Yami smiled.

'Yami I am so sorry!' Yugi cried out. 'I don't think I could have lived with myself if you died Yami!' Yugi blurted out. Yami glanced down a bit more stunned. Yugi looked up with his bright blue eyes that were clouded by tears, 'I-I…I love you so much!' He cried out a bit more quieter. Yami's eyes widened, he tightened his hug on Yugi. 'Yugi…' Yami moaned out. Yami felt tears going down his face also; he didn't know if it was the pain or the emotional moment but he was crying.

'Thank you…' Yami smile turned in to a painful grin. He felt a pain shoot up hit back and in to his head for a moment.

…

'Momo are you alright?' Marik asked rubbing her back. There were a few wounds but she was not injured in any way. 'Yes Marik for the last time. Maybe you should check on the guy who legally dead for a few minutes?' She chuckled. Malik nodded. 'I just took a peek on him a few seconds ago. He is already getting… A special treatment if you could call it that.' Malik let out a slight laugh.

'Really?' Momoka's eyes widened. She felt her heart grow lighter and then more tense.

'Yes. I believe your plan was going along better than I thought it would.' Malik commented.

Marik gave a light smirk. 'OH! MY! GOSH! Shorty and Atemu are making happy feet?!' Marik smirked. Everyone let out a hearty laugh. Marik began rubbing on her back some more.

Momoka felt more pain in her heart. 'Uh guys. I have a bit of troubling news though-Well not really troubling but it is really an important matter.' She lowered her eyes to the floor.

'What is it?' Malik asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Momoka scratched her right arm. 'Umm. I don't think it was Yami who saved Yugi last night. Or he did not do it intentionally.' She mumbled.

Both the twin's eyes widened. 'No. Are you saying the alter ego nut case save Yugi?!' Marik asked.

Momoka tilted her head to the side. 'Yes and no. I told Atemu not to come out yesterday. And it is not like him just to help someone. So I guess it could have been Yami but… Yami is not that confident in any way. And he is not brave enough to throw himself on to of someone and take a giant plate of glass to the head.' She explained.

Malik pressed a finger on his lips then pushed his glasses back a bit. 'I honestly don't think it matters. Yugi is safe and Yami is now awake.' Malik sighed.

'Yes but-'

'You had best keep this to yourself. Aren't you the one who wanted Yami to be happy?' Marik asked feeling the scars that went up her spine. 'I don't want Yugi to get close to Atemu Marik. So no need for you to worry about me saying anything.' She said with a light yawn.

'You still tired?' Malik asked.

'Yes.' She said as Marik got off the bed. She pulled the back of her shirt down and laid on her side. 'I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit. God I am going to owe that man so much.' She groaned not looking forward to when she had to wake up. Marik gave her a gentle smile and allowed her to sleep peacefully.

'See they don't hate you Malik.' Marik said. Malik was just standing with his back against the door when Marik said that. 'What?' He asked.

'They don't hate you.' Marik looked on the couch seeing Bakura peacefully sleeping there. 'You can pretend to act mature all you want but I know you were scared that they didn't trust you or that they hated you.' The smaller twin pointed out. Malik allowed a light smile to crawl on his face. 'I guess I'm really transparent aren't I?' He asked. Marik went to the other couch and laid down on it.

'Of course not. But you are to me.' Marik answered.

Malik gave a deep sigh. It doesn't matter if the others have forgiven him; he still thought it was his fault.

End of chapter sixteen.

Emi: FEEL THE LOVE KORI!

Kori: I'd rather not feel anything of yours Emi.

Yuki: I would!

Rasa: WHAT!

Yuki: U-Uh… I mean… READ AND REVIEW!


	17. I don't hate you at all

**Emi: Time for our favorite psychotic nut to show up!**

**Kori: Oh god no. You are not going to let that nutcase in this chapter. YUGI JUST CONFESSED HIS LOVE!**

**Emi: Oh of course not –types-**

**Kori: HEY I CAN SEE WHAT YOU'RE TYPING! You better not make a damn love triangle!**

**Emi: Stop touching my computer Kori! Damn you!**

**Rasa: Read and review… I wish they got along more. **

_Chapter seventeen:_

"_I don't hate you at all,"_

It was really quiet. Yugi had just woken up and he felt a major pain on his spine; must be because this bed was even smaller than the small one at the hideout. Yami was embracing him at the moment, his arms completely wrapped around him. It was really late at the moment. Outside of the window Yugi could see the moon still in the sky. The light radiated down on to Yami's hair and his pale face.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi whispered. His face was so close and he could only hear his breath going through his ears. 'I need to get up…' He whispered again. This was really embarrassing and he just wanted to get and for a moment and stretch his back. Not to mention that he thought he was going to pass out because the man he just confessed to was holding him… in bed.

'Nah, I want to stay like this longer.' Yami's mouth formed a light smirk.

Yugi's eyes looked at Yami's red eyes for a moment. He made a slight gasp and started to squirm from the man that was embracing him. 'L-Let me go A-Atemu!' Yugi whispered a bit more loudly. Atemu shook his head. 'But I like this. Don't you?' Atemu asked pulling the squirming boy closer. Yugi attempted to scoot back but Atemu's grip was too strong.

'No I don't like it.' Yugi still continued to whisper. It would be incredibly embarrassing if someone walked in.

'Why? Is it because I'm not him?' Atemu asked. When Yami snapped in to an unconscious state; Atemu came out. Atemu was _born _from when Yami developed multiple personality disorder. Momoka said it was because of something that happened when he was eight or nine. Nobody could deal with him because nobody wanted to hurt Yami.

'No. It's because you are too close and I want to get up.' Yugi growled. Atemu raised an eyebrow then let out a dramatic sigh. He pulled Yugi even closer than before and made sure there was no space between them. 'Atemu.' Yugi squirmed even more at this moment.

Atemu gave Yugi a blank look for a moment.

'Why do you hate me so much?' Atemu asked. His voice still had a hint of teasing in it, but he sounded actually serious. Yugi stopped squirming, '_Hate?' _Yugi echoed. Atemu nodded. 'Yeah. You hate me like everyone does.' He said. Yugi mumbled something in audible for a second then looked up. 'Who ever said I hated you? And nobody else hates you either.' Yugi said with a more compassionate voice than earlier. For a split second; Atemu thought Yugi looked familiar. Really familiar. Who was he again? Did they meet before this? "Yeah. Of course I met this runt before. But he never knew who I was. He thought I was _him._" Atemu thought.

'Oh really?' He smirked.

Yugi smiled. 'Yeah! Nobody hates you. But you do scare people when you tease them like this.' He explained.

Atemu clutched his hands on Yugi's back. 'So do I scare you?' He asked.

Yugi glanced away for a moment. He didn't say anything; he just laid there. 'I am guessing I scare you then.' Atemu smirked.

'If I was so scared of you then I would have made you go to sleep.'

Atemu stayed quiet. 'I guess you would have. But why not? Iku-I mean Momo and the other two have no problem. _She _had no problem either.' His eyes darkened. He clutched Yugi even more, digging his nails in to his flesh. 'Atemu.' Yugi groaned. 'Who is she?' He asked.

'Once she found out about me… All she did was send me away. Then she died. I had to witness her death…' He stopped talking. Yugi was calmly listening. 'Yami doesn't even remember how his own mother died. He never saw it.' Atemu at this point was just venting out his frustration.

'You saw Yami's mother die?' Yugi asked. He tried to keep a level head but on the inside he was scared; Atemu seemed incredibly unstable and in major amounts of pain. 'Yes. I saw it.' He answered.

Yugi looked down to the thin sheets. 'I'm sorry.'

Atemu rubbed his fingers on his back over the scars he had made. 'Yeah, I know.' He glanced to the door. There was a lot of noises and shouting. He let go of Yugi's back. 'Stay shorty.' His usual mischievous tone came back as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yami…I love you so much."

…

'Malik I told you it's not your fault MULTIPLE times!' Marik shouted. Malik was lying down on the ground; silently staring at the wall. Marik looked at the coffee table and saw a broken set of black frame glasses spread out all around. 'We can't buy you another pair ya know!' Marik continued to shout.

A bedroom door slammed open.

Malik glanced to the door and saw a figure looming above him. 'Yami-No… Atemu?' Marik sounded a bit shocked. 'You're disturbing my cuddling time you jerk.' Atemu growled. Marik was right. Malik felt a foot dig in to his side. 'Get the fuck up.' He commanded.

'Hey stop hurting him!' Marik shouted.

'I am not. It takes more than a freakin foot to hurt this mutt.' Atemu arched his eye brows.

Malik stayed still.

Atemu sighed. 'It was not your damn fault. Nobody thinks that you ass. Not even me or Yami. And I had a WINDOW fall on me.'

'But…'

'No buts dammit! Just kiss your damn boyfriend and quit disturbing everyone with this Emo bull shit.' Atemu sent another kick to Malik's side.

'Quit it!' Marik grabbed Atemu from behind. Atemu let out a grunt.

'Thank you.' Malik got up and looked down at the blurry glasses that were shattered all over the table. 'But don't ever touch me again. Got that?'

_End of chapter seventeen. _

**Emi: There. I was going to make a mushy lovey dovey scene. But NO! I can't ever do what I want. Oh well. –Making a voodoo doll-**

**Kori: Why did you need my hair brush?**

**Emi: No reason my dear editor.**

**Kori: Is this some new fetish?**

**Rasa: This will not end well… read and review!**


	18. Why won't you say it to me?

**Kori: Did you get those manuscripts from Emi?**

**Yuki: You mean Super Emi.**

**Kori: No way. She found the tights and cape again!**

**Yuki: Yes and she has hidden the tranquilizer gun.**

**Super Emi: KNEEL BEFORE ME CITIZENS OF EARTH!**

**Rasa: -Sigh- Why can't you guys just destroy the cape and tights already? Read and review! **

_Chapter eighteen:_

"_Why won't you say it to me?"_

'Thank you Hawkins.' Momoka pulled out her wallet from her long black jeans. Hawkins politely nodded no. 'I do not require money Momoka. As long as you perform tomorrow.' He smiled.

'Come on! Of course I will. I totally won't skip.' Momoka smiled.

'Why do I not believe you?' Hawkins sighed. He really had a hard time dealing with the eighteen year old. (Eighteen year old with an ego the size of Texas) 'Please don't skip or you won't get paid.' He insisted. She lowered her head. 'Damn it! Oh well I guess I'm gonna be busy tomorrow.' She groaned. Yugi looked at her with a puzzled look. "Wouldn't she like singing and getting money? Why did she make such a big deal out of it?" He thought.

'Hm? Wait. Weren't there three other gentlemen with you?' Hawkins asked. The 'gentlemen' who were missing were Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Yugi glanced to Yami. Yami seemed to just be staring right at Yugi for a moment, then darted his head away when he looked at him. 'I saw Marik leave with Malik before the sun came up. They can't stand sun light that much so they left early. And as for Bakura… I have no idea where he is.' Yami explained.

Momoka scratched her shaggy black hair. 'I sent him to fetch something. Although he was limping really badly, so I sent him to get something else that was on the same route as home.' She said. Yugi paused. "Why was Bakura Limping?" He thought. Then he remembered something from the night of the accident. Bakura had slammed his foot down on the brakes then braced for impact as the glass landed on his hand.

Momoka lowered her eyes to the floor. She had a painful look on her face. 'I'm going now.' She said then ran out the door and down the hallway. 'Wait Momoka- Oh gosh she's gone.' Hawkins sighed. He pulled something out of his pocket; a small brown bag. 'Can you just deliver this to her?' He asked handing the bag to Yami.

'Sure.' He saw that the bag was stapled shut.

'Be sure not to open it.' He shuddered a bit. 'Or she will never let me hear the end of this.' He seemed really concerned about this. 'What's in it-'

'Don't ask please Yugi.' Hawkins begged as he started to take off his coat. 'Please don't.' He continued to beg.

Yugi just stopped talking at this point. He did not want to know. Yami was oddly quiet at this point. He was quiet until they left Hawkins's apartment. Yami kept looking down at Yugi multiple times and then turned away when Yugi looked at him. Yugi's face flushed. What if Yami didn't want to talk to him because he confessed? What if he didn't like guys like that?!

'Yami-'

'What?' Yami said a bit too eagerly. Yugi looked down at his feet that were not moving anymore. 'Are you upset with me?' Yugi sniffled. The older male stopped moving also and looked at Yugi with shock. 'No! Why would you think that?!' He blurted out. His face was bright red.

"I knew it. He is mad at me…" Yugi felt tears going to drip from his eyes. He began to close his eyes and rub his hands over them. 'I'm sorry…' Yugi apologized. "I ruined it. I should have just kept my big mouth shut!" His thoughts screamed out.

'Yugi! I'm not mad! I swear!' Yami blurted out. Yugi looked up almost like he saw a ghost. Yami never raised his voice this much before.

Yugi looked down. 'Then why won't you look at me?' He asked. 'Why won't you talk to me?' Yugi rubbed his eyes.

Two arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. 'What am I supposed to say? I can't think of anything to say. This is the first time this has ever happened to me.' Yami was whispering at this point.

'But you have been confessed to many times before.' Yugi stuttered.

Yami nodded. 'Yes but… I didn't want them. My heart really hurts!' He clutched down tighter.

'Yami does this mean you like me back?' Yugi asked.

'…' Yami was blushing furiously. This was incredibly new to him, he was always so quiet but not he was out of breath from talking so fast. 'I might.' He mumbled. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. 'I love you!' He confessed again.

'Don't say it so easily. You're making me feel weird.' He mumbled. Yugi giggled. 'Alright.'

_Why won't he say it to me?_

…

'Momoka, Mr. Hawkins wanted us to give this to you.' Yami handed her the small bag. She blushed furiously. 'DID YOU LOOK?!' She shouted. She honestly looked like she was going to kill them both. 'N-No! We didn't! I swear.' Yugi shouted.

She didn't believe him but chose not to say anything else.

'I wonder what was in the bag.' Yami scratched his head.

'Maybe it was something personal.' Yugi commented.

…

Momoka glanced at the bag with anger. 'It's over…' She started to sniffle. She pulled a necklace out of the bag with a note.

_I found you…_

She dropped down on her knees. She threw the chain against the wall. The chain had only five letters on it. It was a name that could not be uttered.

Ikuya…

End of chapter eighteen.

**Super Emi: I am not coming down.**

**Kori: Dammit Emi I will break all your ribs!**

**Super Emi: Ninety-percent of your ribs are useless anyway!**

**Kori: WHAT?! Where are you getting this information?!**

**Super Emi: I only need a pint of blood!**

**Kori: WHAT THE HECK!**

**Rasa: Read and review guys… And don't trust the internet.**


	19. I want to be romantic too part one

**Emi: Well. Time to yank some heart strings then throw them in some nice hot acid.**

**Kori: No. If you injure any one again I will personally make sure you can never have children again. **

**Emi: Don't worry Kori; I won't injure them…**_**For a while.**_

**Kori: What did you just whisper?**

**Emi: Oh nothing my dearest editor! **

**Rasa: -sigh- Read and review guys. I sure miss Yuki…**

_Chapter nineteen: _

"_I want to be romantic too; part one,"_

'Momoka, I found your wig!' Yugi called out handing Momoka the long silky black wig that she wore when she performed. She gave a light smile; Yugi had been weirdly cheerful lately. But the thing that was most strange was that Yami actually followed Yugi when Momoka had to perform. She really liked having some familiar faces cheering her on. Even if she would not admit it.

'Thank you shrimp.' She chuckled. Yugi began to pout and stood up straighter; comparing his and Momoka's height. 'I am two years younger than you! And you're only an inch taller!' He argued. She gave a fake glare then slipped on her wig. 'Alright my fan boys. Time for me to appeal to the masses so bye!' She waved as she ran on stage. There was a series of claps and whistles. To them, Momoka was like a diamond in the rough. Someone who was incredibly beautiful and sung like an angel.

'Am I really that short Yami?' Yugi looked up with a blush on his face. Yami towered over him and gave a playful smirk. 'Oh of course not.' His voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

'Yami!' Yugi groaned. He tried to stand on the tips of his toes. 'I can't help it.' Yami slightly pushed him down so he would stand regularly. 'You are adorable. I believe that having a small body like yours suits your personality a lot better than a tall muscular body.' He said honestly. Yugi sighed and pressed his head against Yami's chest. 'I still wish I was at least your height though…' Yugi mumbled.

'But that wouldn't be fun.' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

…

Momoka felt that when she was singing she remembered her childhood. When she moved in with Yami and his family after her parents was horribly murdered. She still remembered her thoughts when her parents died.

"_Ah… It smells like perfume."_

(Flashback)

It was really dark that day, maybe it was from the rain. Momoka had just gotten home from school; she was excited because her father had finally come home from his overseas work. She only got to see him maybe a couple of times a year so her heart was pounding as she got on her back porch. 'Huh? Why is the door open?' She saw the door slammed against the wall; there was even a dent against the bricks.

She walked inside and expected to feel the cheerful embrace of her dearest parents.

But it never happened.

She walked into the living room and saw her mother on the ground; her long beautiful black hair was covering her even more beautiful face. She smiled and got on her knees to crawl to her mother and wake her up; assuming she was just sleeping on the floor again. 'Come on mom wake up!' She laughed.

She heard a slight thud. A paper bag was released from her mother's hands. Inside the bag was a long silver chair with an I.D. tag on the end.

_Ikuya._

At her left laid her father. He was laid against the wall and had blood soaking through his new shirt. She stared wide eyed. 'Mom! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH DAD WAKE UP!' She shouted moving her mother's hair from her face.

"_Why won't you wake up mom?" __She asked._

"_M-Momma there is cars outside…"__ There were the sounds of the loud ambulance sirens. _

"_Momma, I'm scared! Why won't you open your eyes?!" __She began to scream and cry. _

"_MOMMA!"_

_…_

As Yugi and Yami were walking home from Momoka's performance; he woke up. Yami's arms swung up and down; his footsteps were getting louder with every step.

Yugi mentally sighed. He told himself that he would avoid getting in to fights with Yami's other personality but it was incredibly difficult. Well, it wasn't that bad anymore. Atemu was just really different from Yami so Yugi was still getting over the slight shock and he did not know the meaning of _personal space_. He felt two arms wrap around him from behind and something snuggle on to his shoulder.

'I wish you were lovey-dovey with me like you were with Yami. You're so cold Yugi.' He smirked.

Yugi gave a light blush. Atemu knew all that went on with Yami which meant he knew about Yugi confessing to Yami. 'Please don't say anything embarrassing.' Yugi begged. Atemu gave an irritated look then let go of Yugi. 'You're so mean to me Yugi.' He whined.

'I'm sorry.' Yugi apologized.

Atemu's smile returned and so did an arm around his shoulder. 'I remember when you were younger. You were so cute and we would play around the beach a lot.' He chuckled. Yugi raised an eye brow, 'We?' He echoed. Atemu let out a dramatic sigh. 'Oh little Yugi I have ALWAYS been there.' He emphasized the always part.

'Why does that creep me out?' Yugi asked.

'Well I was there when you and Yami used to bathe together-'

'ATEMU!' Yugi shouted out blushing furiously.

Atemu pulled Yugi closer to him. 'Relax. I followed your _no touchy _rule.' He insisted. Although Atemu recalled the few times he snuck a hug out of the smaller child. 'I don't think I can believe that.' Yugi smiled.

'OH WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT!' Atemu shouted flinging his hands up in the air.

Yugi backed up and almost fell over from the sudden outburst. 'W-What?' Yugi stuttered. Atemu turned around and looked directly at Yugi; dead in the eyes. 'I might need a little favor from you.' He had a suspicious look on his face.

'I am afraid to ask what it is.' Yugi commented.

Atemu shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Relax I am trying to follow your _no molesting me _rule.' He chuckled. He looked on top of the building where they were currently living at. 'Can you follow me up there?' Atemu asked. He was obviously pointing directly towards the roof. Yugi looked up with a frightened look on his face. 'B-But isn't that not safe?' He asked.

Atemu frowned not liking that answer. 'Not really. Now come on!' He yanked Yugi by his arm and led him to the side of the building. 'W-WAIT ATEMU!' Yugi panted as Atemu ran faster. His arm was red where Atemu was squeezing him.

'I want to have what _he _has too.' Atemu mumbled. Yugi looked up confused as Atemu let his arm go. Was Atemu actually upset at this point? Yugi started to feel… Guilty!

'No matter what it is, he gets everything. I'm a parasite. It's not fair.' Atemu wasn't even talking to Yugi. It sounded like he was talking to himself. 'I told you before that you're not a parasite.' Yugi said.

Atemu turned around and just stared blankly for a moment. He mouthed out something inaudible and shut his eyes. Yugi's eyes widened. 'What did you just say?' Yugi stuttered.

'Y-Yugi?' Yami's voice came out.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami confused out of his mind. 'Weren't we just over there?' Yami pointed over to the street. Yugi gave a light smile. 'Oh sorry. I just thought that we could uh… have a bit of more alone time.' He said. Yami blushed slightly. 'For what?' He moved closer.

Yugi stayed silent and wrapped his arms around Yami. 'I love you Yami.' Yugi snuggled his head in closer.

Yami smiled and hugged him back. 'You're strangely affectionate right now.' He smiled.

End of chapter nineteen.

**Emi: I am in a predicament. **

**Kori: What now Emi?**

**Emi: Well I am doing a lemon next chapter but I am curious whether to make it Yugi and Yami or Yugi and Atemu. **

**Kori: Yugi and Yami obviously.**

**Emi: But he is so shy! But Atemu and Yugi don't have deep feelings like Yami and Yugi. GRR!**

**Kori: You know what. Just see what your messed up fans have to say.**

**Rasa: UH SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT GUYS! **


	20. I want to be romantic too part two

**Emi: Wow. Six people responded about the lemon. So many different answers I don't know what to choose. Well… One of the reviews gave me a great idea. Although some people might be pissed that I didn't use their idea. But PLEASE understand that I can't use all of your ideas. No matter how awesome they are.**

**Kori: So… What are you gonna do?**

**Emi: It's a surprise my dear editor!**

**Kori: You are obviously going to be in your Yaoi drunk phase for a few hours so I am going to a hotel the next three days. Bye!**

**Emi: MWAHAHA! READ AND REVIEW MY LITTLE PRETTIES! ****Watch out! This is a lemon chapter. If you don't like then why the hell are you here?**

_Chapter twenty:_

"_I want to be romantic too; part two."_

Yami and Yugi had been friends ever since they first met. Yugi started developing a love deeper than friend ship after a few years. Although there was something Yugi noticed after he confessed to Yami; something Atemu pointed out that was completely true.

Yami had never said _I love you_. Not even once.

Yugi curled up in to the corner of the bedroom. He felt like crying but then Yami would ask what's wrong. Yugi couldn't deal with that right now; how could he just ask that? Yami was so sweet but… Why couldn't he just say it? Just once to reassure him.

Atemu had been switching a lot more lately and kept flirting with Yugi or getting a lecture from Momoka. It wasn't that Yugi hated Atemu it was just that… Why did he have to say anything? Why couldn't he just let him stay in the fantasy of love he had?

'Y-Yami,' Yugi chocked out. His chest hurt and it was getting hard to breath. Maybe it was true… Did Yami not love him enough to say it?

…

'I want to be alone right now Ikuya.' Atemu rolled to his side. He was lying on the roof with Momoka right next to him. 'I don't think so Atemu.' She sat down next to him and watched his annoyed expression. Atemu rolled his eyes. 'Do as you wish.' He said.

She gave a slight smile. 'You have been suffering haven't you.' She asked. He scoffed, 'Why would I be? I'm perfectly alright. I don't need anyone. Who cares if I got rejected like that?!' He felt his face turn red in irritation. 'But you are never rejected Atemu. To be rejected means that you actually said your feelings for once.' Momoka looked at the red eyes similar to hers. Atemu continued to get incredibly pissed off. He still felt like crap. 'It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that Yami gets whatever he wants and I just sit back and shut the fuck up like usual.' He growled.

She sighed, 'I want Yami to be happy because he deserves it after what I made him go through. I think Yugi can give him that happiness.' She patted Atemu on the head. 'I need a favor from you Atemu.' Momoka had a sad look on her face.

Atemu raised an eye brow. 'What do I get in return?' He asked.

She leaned down and whispered something in to his ear. His eye brows relaxed and a smirk formed on his face, 'I'll do it. But remember something Ikuya my dear. If things go in my favor. You will not interfere.' He let out a chuckle and he lightly climbed off the roof.

Momoka bent her knees up and rested her head on her legs. 'I am doing this for his sake right? Maybe this is just a way to make him happy again; so he'll forget all the bad things that happened because of me.' She murmured as something cold touched her nose. Her eyes widened. The sky started to rain down something cold. Her eyes lit up as the snow touched her face. It was snowing. 'This is the first time I have seen snow.' She smiled and leaned back against the cold roof. 'Maybe when this is all over we can make snow men like we used to.' The old memories of when she was a child flowed in to her mind like the snow from the sky.

'_I don't care if heaven won't take me.' _She looked out to the distance_, 'Just as long as get to see the golden gates.' _She smiled.

…

Yugi was just about to get up and get some food from Momoka's room when the door creaked open. Yugi let out a soft smile and watched as Yami walked in. Yami was looking at his feet as he walked in; not saying a word. 'Oh hi Yami! I was just going to get some food. Maybe I should bring some for Bakura. He usually doesn't eat unless you bring him food.' Yugi faked a giggle.

Yami still was silent.

'Yami?' Yugi walked towards him. 'Are you alright?' He asked. Yugi bent down and looked at Yami's face. Yugi's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall. 'A-Atemu?' Yugi asked. Atemu let out a small smirk and looked up. He grabbed Yugi by his arms and pushed him against the bed; with Atemu directly above him. 'Atemu quit it!' Yugi growled.

Atemu wasn't listening. He leaned down to Yugi's neck and scrapped his teeth against his skin. 'Atemu that hurts! I said stop it!' He snapped again. Why couldn't anyone else hear him screaming? Yugi felt his chest sink in. Marik and Malik were off to buy new glasses and take a look at the next wall they needed to hack. Bakura was probably sneaking off to see his lover again… Why wasn't Momoka coming in here to help?!

Atemu gripped both of Yugi's hand with is right hand and lowered his left hand to the end of Yugi's shirt. 'Atemu you are going too far this time.' Yugi shouted again. Atemu still wasn't saying anything, he just lifted up Yugi's shirt to cover his face. Yugi began to scream more. At this point he wanted to make Yami wake up but how would he explain this! Atemu knew this that's why he kept scraping his teeth all over his neck and now his chest, causing a moan almost to escape from Yugi's mouth.

Atemu lightly ran his tongue over one of Yugi's buds causing him to shiver. Atemu smirked and began to run his teeth against his buds causing Yugi to thrash around. 'D-DON'T!' Yugi screamed out. He just chuckled and slightly clench his teeth against his naked flesh. Yugi tried to buck his legs up to kick him off only to get another bite from the male above him.

'Atemu dammit stop!' Yugi yanked one of his arms away and attempted to yank Atemu off.

Atemu stopped and looked up. He had a victorious look on his face. 'Why not call Yami? Just wake him up.' He smirked. Yugi nodded. 'I can't! He is already confused enough as it is! I can't do it!' He shouted.

Atemu lowered Yugi's shirt a bit to see his bright red face. Why wasn't he crying? 'I could sleep at any time. Why don't I make Yami wake up now-'

'Please don't Atemu…' Yugi's eyes slammed shut and he felt tears form. "Ah… There is that face I wanted to see," Atemu thought as he watched Yugi beg. 'If you do that h-he will h-hate himself!' Yugi started getting hysterical.

'Then maybe I should sleep now. Make him see you like this.' Atemu's voice was cold and serious. 'I hate Yami from the bottom of my- I mean his heart. I am just a lightning rod for him. Anytime he couldn't handle something I had to come out and help him. So this time it's time to let him see the thing is scared of most.' He looked down at Yugi's stressed appearance.

'Don't do it! Please!' Yugi begged more.

Atemu leaned down and locked his lips on to Yugi's. His eyes got dryer and it was starting to get more difficult to see what was going on. He could only feel the pair of lips on his own. Atemu said something but Yugi couldn't hear him at the time.

Atemu's lips got lighter. There was a slight silence.

'Yugi?' Yami's usual voice rang out. Yugi tried to back off the bed but it was too late.

He saw.

Yami's eyes looked at Yugi in shock. Yugi had hickeys on his neck and chest, Yami was holding Yugi's arm above his hand, and Yugi's face was bright red and almost in tears. 'W-What is this Yugi?' Yami released Yugi's hand. He backed up and fell off the bed. He stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. 'What did I do?!' He shouted.

Yugi couldn't speak. He was too horrified.

Yami looked at him with a more angry expression. 'Why aren't you answering?!' He shouted. 'Why did I do this!' He was almost in tears.

'Please calm down Yami-'

'Don't you dare tell me that!' Yami snapped. Yugi flinched and he leaned up seeing the red marks on his stomach and chest. 'Yami please-'

'Stop it! Why aren't you explaining what happened?!' He covered his face and sank to his knees. 'What did I do? I don't understand… Why did I-Why!' He was confused and scared. Yugi got up and cautiously walked in front of him and sat directly in front of him. What was he supposed to say? Could he just come out and say everything about Atemu? No. Yami does deserve to know but not now. He only needed to hear one thing.

'I love you.' Yugi said. He wrapped both his arms around Yami.

Yami sat there wide eyed. 'But I did something horrible.' He looked up. Yugi was also crying. 'I am alright. I love you.' Yugi repeated.

'Y-You're lying Yugi.' Yami cried out.

'No I'm not. I love you.' Yugi repeating _I love you_ multiple times.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and silently cried on his shoulder. 'What am I supposed to do?' Yami asked. 'How can I make you forgive me?'

'Love me.' Yugi mumbled.

Yami looked at his face. He was serious. 'I do though. I really do Yugi!' He insisted. Yugi released Yami from the long embrace. 'Then say it! You haven't once said it Yami! You have no idea how much that hurts me!' Yugi shouted.

'Yugi,' Yami said quietly as he reached out for Yugi's face and cupped his chin, 'I love you.' He whispered as he gently pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi felt Yami's tongue press against his lips asking for entrance, Yugi happily opened his mouth allowing his tongue in his mouth. Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pressed his lips harder against Yami's.

Yami was sweeping is tongue around Yugi's mouth; exploring every inch that he could reach. Everything was quiet except for the low sound of moaning. Yami released his mouth from Yugi's to come up for air. Yugi's eyes were red and he was slightly panting.

'I don't think I deserve to… do anything Yugi.' Yami looked to the left seeing the scattered boxes across the floor. Yugi forced his face to look directly at his own. 'Yami I love you.' Yugi reminded him. Yami gave a small smile and raised both himself and Yugi to their feet and pulled Yugi along with him on to the bed. 'I love you too.' He whispered planting small kisses on Yugi's lips, Yugi shut his eyes. Yami's tongue pushed in to his mouth, Yugi's hesitantly did the same. Yami slightly enjoyed his reaction, and gave him a deeper kiss in response.

Holding him close, Yami pushed Yugi against the sheets more. They were warm and felt really comfortable. They soothed Yugi's nervousness slightly.

'Yugi. Why do you love me so much?' Yami smiled.

'I have absolutely no idea. I love you not because of one specific reason, I love _all _of you Yami.'

'But I'm depressing, and I do things… Things I don't even know about.'

'Yami how many times do I have to tell you until you understand! I love you! I will happily repeat it until you get it through your head-' Yami didn't let him finish. He was too happy that he couldn't stand it, he began to devour Yugi's lips noisily.

Wrapping his hands around Yami's neck, Yugi began to kiss Yami back aggressively. In response, Yami shifted his body slightly, and at the same time Yugi looked to see what he was doing. He felt Yami's hand sneak in to his pants. Without hesitation, his hand went in to his underwear and grabbed Yugi's member.

'Yami…Ah.'

'A-Am I going too far?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded with a dark red blush on his face, 'N-no…'

He began to move his hand slowly, but as Yugi reacted more, he began to move his hand up and down harder and harder. Yugi felt so much pleasure that his mind went blank; his breath began to get rough. Yami preferred this expression more than the pained expression from earlier. He stroked his index finger slowly up and down his member.

Yami reached to the sides of Yugi's pants and slightly pulled them down. Yugi's face flushed. Yami leaned forward and kissed his forehead as he removed his underwear, and he held Yugi's bare member in his hand. He pulled up Yugi's shirt and looked at his chest once more. There were so many hickeys and bite marks. Yami rubbed Yugi's member and he leaned down and kissed each of the red marks on Yugi's skin causing Yugi to moan.

'Ah… Yami, Yami…' Yugi's body trembled. His young body was reaching its limit; he couldn't wait any longer. 'Y-Yami, I can't wait anymore… I'm, I'm going to come!' He moaned out.

'Go ahead Yugi. We are only beginning correct?' Yami began to stroke Yugi roughly, while teasing his nipples with his tongue gently; at the same time Yugi's head began to crackle like it was being filled with electricity.

As soon as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, a tingling feeling raced through his body.

'Ahh!' Yugi moaned out loudly.

Yugi soaked Yami's hand, as he collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

'Yami…' He laid on the bed for a while, spaced out, breathing heavily. Looking up, he saw Yami like his fingers. He turned red at how embarrassed he was. At the same time, he felt himself grow hard again.

Yami noticed the change in Yugi's body. With a slight smile, he knelt between his legs and took him into his mouth.

'Yami, why are you-'

'I told you this was the beginning correct? Let me do something for you.' While Yami's tongue moved while he was talking, a strange sense of pleasure raced through Yugi. It felt so good. He felt like he was going crazy. However, he was worried that Yami was doing something he didn't want to do.

'B-But if you don't want to. It's alright! I'm alright Yami.' Yugi stuttered out trying not to moan.

'Who said I don't want to Yugi? You don't need to worry about me at all. I am doing this because I want to. Please let me Yugi.'

Yugi swelled inside of Yami's mouth. Hearing those words come out of Yami's mouth, he surrendered his body to him.

Yugi felt bad that he was the only one getting pleasure. He wanted Yami, too. 'Then I want to. Let me do it too.'

When Yami was silent, Yugi clarified. 'Let me suck you too!' He blurted out.

'Yugi, don't force yourself.'

'I'm not Yami! I swear.'

'Then we'll both do it.' Sitting up, Yami began to slowly remove his shirt. He paused, Yugi was looking at him with a blush on his face. This was like when they were at school together. Every day without fail Yugi would come and wake him up then blush in embarrassment whenever he was shirtless. He smiled and removed his pants, 'I'm a bit nervous. I'm not as adorable as you are.' Yami said honestly.

'Your handsomer than me Yami…'

'No. Your body is beautiful Yugi. I can't help but be shy at some times.' It was the first time Yami had admitted to being shy or embarrassed. Yugi smiled with embarrassment. As he watched Yami remove his underwear, Yami was not small and pale like Yugi was. His body was more toned and more well-built than Yugi's.

'You're really… beautiful Yami.' Yugi blushed.

Yami smiled and laid back down with Yugi. He placed his hands on Yugi's cheeks and slowly drowned him with kisses. He kissed his neck, then his collar bone, and got lower to his firm nipples and flicked his tongue over each of them. The sound of his wet kisses filled the room. Yami was kissing Yugi's skin like he was precious. He gave him small kisses everywhere.

'Yami…' Yugi moaned out. Yami reached down to his member once more. He had only been semi-hard while Yami was kissing him but now he was fully hard.

Yami had a slight smile on his face.

'Yami, let me have yours too.' He couldn't express how much pleasure he felt. He could barely speak. His throat hurt. Yami turned his body around and held his member to Yugi's mouth.

'Are you sure you want to?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yes…' He took Yami's member in both of his hands, handling it slowly. Yami was already erect and he trembled at Yugi's touch.

Yami slightly groaned in pleasure. After beginning to stroke him with his hand, Yugi began to move his tongue back and forth on him. As he did, Yami also took Yugi back in to his mouth once again. He sucked on the head first, and then took him in to his mouth. Their bodies were intertwined as they devoured each other. If Yami gently nibbled with his teeth, Yugi did the same. If he took him deep in his throat, Yugi did the same. If it was possible wanted to come at the same time as Yami, but he was at the mercy of Yami's mouth and he was almost at his limit.

In a few moments he came in Yami's mouth once again. Yugi tried to apologize but Yami held his body down. Taking Yami back in to his mouth, he roughly used his tongue. Before long, Yami groaned a bit loudly and came in Yugi's mouth. Yugi swallowed it thirstily.

Yami crawled next to Yugi with a red streak across his face. 'Do you want to continue?' He asked. Yugi blushed, it was embarrassing to be asked that. He nodded slowly. Yami leaned closer to his face. 'Are you sure. It's going to hurt.' Yami warned him. Yugi nodded again. 'I…I want to do that…'

'That?'

'Yami…' Yugi looked up slightly nervous.

'…Alright.'

Yami instructed Yugi to lay down on the bed. Yami got up and was looking through a drawer from a night stand. He pulled out a small bottle of lotion.

Yami got back on the bed and squeezed some of the lotion in to his hands. He got between Yugi's hands so that they were spread open. 'I'll try to dull the pain as much as possible.'

Yugi didn't care if it would hurt. He just wanted to do this… with Yami.

Yami touched a wet finger on to Yugi's ass. Yugi trembled at the sudden coldness and moaned out, but Yami didn't stop. He slowly opened him up, and pushed his finger in.

Yugi felt enormous pressure. It was hard to breath. All of a sudden, he felt really scared and wrapped his arms around Yami.

'Relax please…' Yami whispered.

Yugi moaned out loudly.

With the help of the lotion, Yami pushed his finger all the way in. He pushed it in and out, and when he felt Yugi relax a little, he put two fingers in, and then three.

Yugi wasn't sure if he was in pain or drowning in pleasure. He was really nervous. Adrenalin pumped throughout his whole body.

'I'm going to put it in.' Yami warned. Yami removed his fingers, Yugi let out a sigh, a bit relieved. Seizing the opportunity to position his body. His hard member pushed through Yugi's most intimate place.

Yugi couldn't bear it so he cried out loudly. It was so much bigger than Yami's fingers. It hurt so much he felt like he was being torn open. The pain raced all the way from his back to the top of his head. His body stiffened, and Yami held him tightly to comfort him.

'Relax Yugi…' Yami whispered.

Tears swelled up in the corner of Yugi's eye, he tried to relax like Yami told him to. The lotion helped with that a lot.

When Yami sensed that Yugi had relaxed, he started to move inside him slowly.

As Yugi felt Yami move, a twitching pain made him moan. He soon got used to how big it was, and the pain dulled down. A strange feeling began to fill Yugi's body, Yugi covered his mouth as he began to moan loudly.

'Ahh… AHHH!'

'Are you starting to feel good?' Yami asked. He was breathing roughly, he began to move faster and faster. He reached down to Yugi's member.

'Yami… please….' Yugi moaned out loudly.

'Yugi, let's come together.' Yami whispered. Yami's movements told Yugi that he wanted to take him to the height of pleasure. He was at the mercy of his violent movements, and Yugi rubbed Yami's back at the same speed.

Yugi screamed out loudly.

They finally reached the climax they had been waiting for, together. They both came at the same time, and Yami collapsed, exhausted. 'Yami… Your heavy…' Yugi moaned out.

Yami whispered out a small apology and pulled himself out of Yugi. 'I… love you Yugi. I'm sorry.' Yami whispered. 'Q-Quit apologizing. I let you do… that… I love you remember?' Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

'Yeah. I know.' He smiled.

…

Momoka walked down the stair case and yawned a bit. She was really cold from hanging out in the snow for so long. 'Maybe I should check on them…' She mumbled. She slightly opened their bedroom door and saw them sleeping next to each other with the blanket over their bear bodies. A light smile went on her face. 'Thanks Atemu.' She whispered as she shut the door.

She walked back to her room and noticed the plates of food still waiting. She sighed. 'I'll give them a couple of more hours then they better get their asses up and eat this food.' She chuckled. Around Momoka's neck was her necklace. 'I think I can start to forgive myself. Even a little bit…'

End of chapter twenty.

**Emi: FOUR-THOUSAND DAMN WORDS! I AM HONESTLY GOING TO CUT BOTH OF MY ARMS OFF!**

**Kori: Emi does it really take that long to type up a lemon?**

**Emi: Yes it does and here is why: One, you have to make sure not to get that OOC during the lemon. Two, you must make sure not to get too kinky if you don't think your readers will not handle it that well. And finally, remember to make it a decent length. Don't make it a five second lemon. **

**Kori: Who knew you were that organized.**

**Emi: I honestly have been going through hell to get this chapter done! I am in the writer's cycle.**

**Kori: What's that if I dare to ask?**

**Emi: Well when I start the chapter I type as much as I can but then I get really distracted and I don't want to finish, then I have to force myself to finish ten I get too brain dead to continue. And thus the cycle restarts. **

**Rasa: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! **


	21. Killing two birds with one stone

**Emi: I really want to end this story in five chapters at the most. I know some people might be mad but I think that if I extend this any further I might yank out my hair and boil it. I love this story a lot but…**

**Kori: Oh? I am guessing you're bored again correct?**

**Emi: Yeah. I'm gonna at least finish this one.**

**Kori: -Sigh- Do as you wish just don't disappoint your fan girls.**

**Emi: Well, time to work guys! Let's finish this Team Emi!**

**Everyone: YEAH! READ AND REVIEW!**

_Chapter twenty-one:_

"_Killing two birds with one stone."_

'Malik, please get some sleep.' Marik begged. Malik had not slept for the past two days, he was barely eating, and all he did was work while drinking booze. 'I'm almost done. Just give me two more hours…' Malik's eyes had large black rings under it. He constantly had to push back his glasses with his index finger. 'That's it.' Marik snapped. He sat down next to Malik and looked at the computer screen.

'What?' Malik asked a bit worried.

Marik blinked a couple of times then finally pointed to an icon on the screen. 'Open up the file and inject it with a small malware virus.' He instructed. Malik gave a shocked look. 'That's our file. Why the hell should I infect our own computers?!' He snapped. Marik pushed his way to his own computer and began to scroll around to find an empty folder. 'It's the most common trick a hacker uses.' He smirked. 'Basically it's going to spread from one computer to the next like wildfire.' Marik opened up a browser and went to his email account.

'Isn't this grade one kiddy hacking?' Malik sighed.

'Malik, if I only infect at least a hundred computers in group four then soon we will have a thousand people infected.' He explained. Malik nodded slowly. 'Because whenever you opened the virus it would cause you to send it to everyone on your contact list then it destroys all files on your computer.' Malik seemed like he was asking to make sure. 'Correct my lovely Malik!' Marik smirked.

'Alright. I'll infect all higher up officials in group four. You get the ones in group three.' He sighed. 'This will take a couple of days Marik.' Malik was already so tired he couldn't stay awake for too long. 'Nah. I got it. Please go to sleep honey!' Marik said in a begging tone. Malik stayed silent for a moment then wheeled his swivel chair next to Marik's and laid his head on his shoulder. 'I'll sleep for a little bit.' He snuggled his head in. Marik smiled and started to hack in to people's email accounts.

…

Yami's eyes were staring at Yugi's closed eyes. Yami had woken up before Yugi, at first he was going to wake him up but then he decided to let him sleep longer.

The door creaked open. Momoka's head stuck through the door; she had a large smirk on her face.

Crap.

Yami mentally slapped himself realizing he forgot about his _friends._ Who were probably going to find some way to tease him as he got up. He might as well get it over with before Yugi wakes up. He waited for Momoka to shut the door before he got up and found his discarded pants and underwear. He made sure not to disturb Yugi as he shut the door.

Marik and Momoka were staring directly at Yami; with a wide smirk across both of their faces. 'So?' Momoka asked with a hint of aggressiveness in her voice. Marik was staring wide eyed at Yami waiting for some kind of answer.

'So what?' Yami echoed.

'Did you?' Marik asked.

'Did I do what?!' Yami snapped.

Malik sighed and turned away from his computer. 'Did you and Yugi make up?' He calmly asked. Yami nodded with a slight blush on his face. Momoka mover her hand in a circular motion hoping he would continue. 'Are you together now?' Marik asked. Yami groaned.

'I think so…' Yami answered. What exactly was _together _anyway? Like going to the movies or on dates? A romantic date for two is not what you think about when you're in group eight.

There was an awkward silence.

'That's it I'm going to ask.' Momoka blurted out. Marik looked at her with a slight blush on his face. Malik sighed and went back to the computer; not wanting to see how this would turn out. Momoka leaned up to Yami's ear and whispered something.

Yami's face flushed. 'W-WHY! Why the hell would you ask that?!' He shouted.

'UH. Because either you answer or I will wake up a certain somebody and make him answer.' Momoka smirked.

Yami scowled then gave a slight nod. 'Y-yes…' He answered. Momoka gave a sigh of relief, 'Good. I thought we had mosquitos.' She smiled.

Yami paused. Mosquitos? He looked down at his chest and saw HICKEYS?!

'I never knew how kinky Chibi was.' Malik chuckled.

'H-HEY! No he's not!' Yami stuttered out.

'I bet he cuddles afterwards.' Marik commented.

'So what if he does?!' Yami shouted.

Everyone went silent.

_End of chapter twenty-one._

**Emi: Things are tough lately…**

**Kori: Why? Can't find out which hand to use?**

**Emi: You know what!**

**Kori: What Emi?**

**Emi: I' .**

**Yuki: W-WAIT DOES THAT MEAN I'M IN CHARGE?! COME BACK!**


	22. I love you

**Emi: I am sorry for the delay but lately I have been getting sick and then I would have to take medicine that made me get tired so I would have NO time to type.**

**Kori: Then why type now? **

**Emi: Well I got a Private Message from **** . .xX ****recently... I never have been as motivated in my life. I love all my fans so much and I love all the reviews I get but sometimes things like this... It makes me happy... I just wanted to thank you!**

**Kori: And for the other reviewers that have stuck with us this far will get a mentioning at the end of this chapter. **

**Emi: AND ALCOHOL!**

**Rasa: You can't give wine to minors Emi. Read and review guys! **

_Chapter twenty-two:_

_"I love you."_

Yugi was walking next to Yami again; lately Marik and Malik had sent them to get a lot of strange things from their informants. Most of them were concealed in bags so they had no way of knowing what they were. Most likely it was just more data and notes from other hackers. From what Yugi had heard; Marik was sending a virus to every computer he could get his fingers on and them then making those computers send the virus to other computers, then shut down. Eventually there would be thousands of computers down. Malik was calling in other hackers to do the same; and make sure not to get caught.

'Would they really accept everyone?' Yami asked. He was unsure about the whole thing. Hopefully Marik and Malik's plan will end up spreading to even the people in group one.

'Of course; why wouldn't they?' Yugi smiled gripping on to Yami's hand. 'I mean… Sure Momoka and Bakura are a bit violent but they are good people. And as for our shut in hacker friends; they are really nice too!' Yugi said with enthusiasm in his voice.

Yami paused for a moment, 'What about me?' He asked.

Yugi glanced up a bit stunned. A light blush went on his cheeks. 'W-What do you mean?' He asked.

Yami's hand squeezed on Yugi's a bit tighter. 'What do you like about me?' Yami asked.

'I like… I'm sorry I can't pick anything specific.' Yugi sighed a bit embarrassed. Yami pouted a bit. 'WHAT! Hey I'm sorry but I told you before that I can't pick any one reason to like you.' Yugi said. The taller male's face flushed a bit. Yugi noticed and glanced up worried. 'I mean that I love more than one thing about you!' He blurted out.

'I still want to know though…' Yami mumbled.

The smaller male smiled. 'I simply like being with you. You make me feel a bit more important and I really think you're important too.' Yugi said a bit quietly. Yami paused then leaned down and looked at Yugi for a moment then smiled. 'I love you.' Yami kissed him on the forehead. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'I love you too.' He smiled.

…

'Bakura come here for a moment.' Momoka growled. Bakura groaned and got out of his room and walked next to Momoka with an irritated look on his face. 'What is it Momo?' He asked. She gave a light scowl, 'You left again didn't you?' She asked. The white haired male rolled his eyes. 'So I want to see my damn lover. At least I got one.' He said with a hint of taunting in his tone. 'Don't bring up our sex lives Bakura. I am simply saying with all that is going to happen soon that it would be best not to get too risky.' She advised.

Bakura looked down at her and gave her a scowl. 'I will do what I want when I want to Momo.' He said, 'And what sex life do you have?' He smirked.

'I really don't think you should be bragging about how many men you have slept with.' She sighed earning a chuckled from Marik; who was on the computer hard at work. 'Hey shut it! You are way worse than me.' Bakura turned to Marik.

'What was that?' Malik asked from the bed in the corner of the room. Bakura flinched. 'Uh nothing go back to sleep.' He chuckled.

'He was making fun of me!' Marik whined.

'I was not!' Bakura snapped.

Momoka chuckled a bit. 'Bakura was talking about his sex life to me, a young lady. How un-proper!' She said with a sarcastic tone. Malik chuckled and threw a pillow at Bakura. 'Get some manners.' He joked. 'Geez. Quit throwing stuff at me.' He threw the pillow back and went back to his room.

Marik looked at Malik for a moment then to Momoka. 'Hey Momo! Can you check and see if Yami and Yugi are back?' He asked. Momoka nodded and walked to the stair case and climbed to stairs.

Marik leaned down to Malik and gave him a light kiss. 'I love you.' He smirked. Malik groaned and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. 'I love you too you weirdo.' He smirked.

End of chapter twenty two.

**Emi: I would like to thank Samaurai, MaxLovesYugiYami, WINGEDSAPPHIREWOLF, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, ****Millennium-Memories****, and finally PrincessB14. **

**Kori: And to the others who have favorite and followed this story who are not mentioned. Oh and don't think that this is the end. We are just getting thanks out of the way. **

**Yuki: TIME FOR WINE!**

**Rasa: NO ALCOHOL!**

**Yuki: But we're almost done baby!**

**Rasa: -Groans- Read and review people! Oh and PM'S are appreciated too! **


	23. Side chapter one

**Emi: Alright guys this is sort of a fan service chapter. It's something that one of my followers asked me to do and I thought this was a great idea! **

**Kori: -Sigh- What is it, might I ask? **

**Emi: Well first off; ****this is not a part of the plot line in any way!**** It is simply a chapter I added in for fun. A side chapter. Or even a separate dimension.**

**Kori: Well what is it already?!**

**Emi: Alright I shall tell you! Someone asked me, 'What would happen if Atemu was a separate person from Yami?'**

**Rasa: Read and review guys! ****Please remember that this is not a part of the plot****. Just a chapter for you guys, and Emi's twisted mind. **

_Side chapter one:_

"_What if Atemu had his own body?"_

'Atemu get off the roof! It is forty degrees out here!' Yugi shouted rubbing his hands together. Atemu looked off the roof to see Yugi and _Yami. _'Just let him freeze up there.' Yami mumbled. Yugi sent a slight glare at him, 'Now come on! He's our friend and that means we can't let him FREEZE TO DEATH!' Yugi shouted. Yami let out a sigh and looked up at the roof seeing _Atemu_. He was always an arrogant jerk to Yami and shamelessly flirted with Yugi. Although Yugi must have not noticed Atemu's constant flirting or simply got used to it.

'If you kiss me I'll come down!' Atemu called out with a smirk on his face.

Yugi's cheeks went red; and not from the cold this time. 'HEY!' Yami shouted.

Atemu looked at Yami with a slight pout, 'So stingy…' He said in a teasing tone.

Yugi was just stunned for a moment. 'Alright if you come down I'll give you a kiss!' Yugi called out.

Atemu and Yami's eyes widened; wondering if what they just hear was what he really said. Yugi stood there with a light grin on his face. The taller male gave another smirk and began to get down the ladder and planted his feet on the ground. 'Alright, where's my kiss?' Atemu asked.

Yami was about to punch the living day lights out of his look alike when Yugi walked up to Atemu. 'Lean down a bit.' Yugi instructed. Atemu leaned his head down a bit and felt a light peck on his forehead. 'There now can we go inside?' Yugi smiled.

Yami let out a chuckle at Atemu's irritated facial expression. 'If you weren't so cute I might have to hit ya for that.' Atemu sighed and rustled Yugi's hair.

'Serves you right. Now Momoka is going to yell at us!' Yami snapped.

'Quit your wining you idiot. You're going to depress my Yugi-Muffin!' Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi's face turned bright red.

Yami glared at him and pushed him away from the smaller male. 'Quit touching people without permission!' Yami snapped. Atemu glared at Yami and grabbed him by the wrist, 'Maybe we should take this outside Yami _dearest_?' He said in a menacing tone. Yugi backed up a bit, 'Not again…'

'We are already outside you jerk!' Yami yanked his arm away.

Atemu groaned, 'It's a figure of speech you idiot!' He flicked the other male on the forehead.

'P-Please stop it guys…' Yugi whimpered.

Atemu and Yami glanced over to the shot male and sighed. 'Alright. I don't want to sweat anyway; I am much too sexy for that.' Atemu grinned and walked to the front door. 'Yeah. I don't want Malik to yell at us either.' Yami whispered.

'Agreed Yami dearest.'

'Quit the nicknames Atemu.'

…

'Atemu stop climbing the roof.' Momoka growled as she handed him a small bowl of soup. Atemu let out a light sigh, 'I know but it has been snowing so much lately so I wanted to enjoy it while it lasts.' He gave a slight smile. Momoka raised an eye brow then let out a loud chuckle. 'You're starting to sound like Yami you sap.' She teased. Atemu glared down at her. 'Do not compare me to that idiot.' He demanded slightly hitting her upside the head. 'Malik! Atemu is hitting me!' She shouted.

'No I didn't!' Atemu shouted.

'You both shut up!' Malik shouted at the two _friends._

Yugi came in to the room still wearing his thick coat he hand on outside. 'Hey muffin!' Atemu chirped; his irritation leaving him. 'H-Hello Atemu are you eating done already?' Yugi asked. Atemu nodded and set his bowl down on the old counter. 'Yep! Wait where is Yami?' Atemu asked peeping over his shoulder. Yugi blushed a bit, 'We were going to pick up some stuff for Marik and Malik, and if you want to come then you can.' Yugi said. Atemu's eyes shot open and he smiled, 'Of course!' He said a bit too eagerly.

'But! Only if you and Yami get along.' Yugi said with a sterner look on his face.

Atemu's smile faded and he gave a long sigh. 'Fine.' He walked out of the room to go get a jacket. Yugi gave a worried expression. 'I thought he would be happy…' Yugi mumbled.

Momoka patted the smaller male on the shoulder, 'Relax. Just finish eating and then go out and entertain your boyfriends.' She chuckled.

Yugi crimsoned, 'I'm not dating them!' He grabbed his bowl and ran out of the room mentally cursing her.

…

'Hey guys… You two grew up together right?' Yugi asked looking towards Atemu.

'Yep! Me and Yami dearest lived together with Momo!' Atemu giggled. Yami glared towards his look alike. 'Quit it Atemu.' Yami glared, sliding his hand towards Yugi's then interlocked his fingers. Yugi blushed a bit but stayed quiet. Yami placed his and Yugi's hands in his coat pocket.

'W-Well if that's the case then how come you two don't get along?' Yugi stuttered. Yami remained quiet and tightened his grip on Yugi's hand.

Atemu noticed how close Yami was getting to Yugi then gave a slight smirk. 'Maybe it's a competitive thing.' Atemu said in a slightly more serious tone. He took Yugi's right hand and held on to it. Yugi blushed a darker crimson. 'Competitive?' He asked.

Atemu and Yami gave a light chuckle. 'Why can't you just share?' Yugi asked.

'Because I'm possessive I guess.' Yami rolled his eyes.

'You guys are weird.' Yugi laughed and gripped on both their hands. 'I love you guys so much!' He smiled.

Atemu glanced down and gave a gentle smile, 'Love you too Yugi.'

Yami smiled also, 'I love you too Yugi.'

…

_A small boy was kicking his shoes in the sand of the domino beach. His hair was spiked upward and had multiple colors. 'Yugi you have ten minutes before we leave alright!' A female voice shouted packing up the__sandwich bags__into the garbage. 'Yes mom!' The boy yelled back loudly running to the water for a few moments._

_There was only sound of the ocean… Wait, what was that sound? It sounded like yelling. _

_Yugi walked towards the ocean and saw two boys; they were the exact same except for their clothes. One wore a long white shirt with swimming trunks and sandals. The other wore a long black hoodie and pants. Almost opposite when it came to clothing._

'_What's wrong?' Yugi asked getting the attention of the twins. _

_The one in the white t-shirt glared at him. 'Go away.' He said bluntly. _

'_Atemu why are you being rude again-' The one in the black hoodie began to say._

'_Shut up Yami!' He shouted. _

_Yugi looked down at his feet. 'Please don't yell.' Yugi sniffled. _

'_Hey don't cry!' Atemu snapped. Yami glanced down and saw Yugi was about to walk away. _

'_W-WAIT!' Yami shouted._

_Yugi turned around and saw Yami holding out his arm; grabbing on to Yugi's sleeve. 'W-Why don't you play with us?' He asked. _

'_Yami-'_

'_Come on.' Yami smiled, his hood slipping off. Yugi sniffled, 'Sure…' He mumbled._

_Atemu crossed his arms and groaned. Yami simply ignored him, 'I'm Yami.' _

_Yugi memorized the name for a moment then gave a smile. 'I'm Yugi!' He glanced over to Atemu and stared for a moment. Atemu just glared at him causing Yugi to tear up a bit. 'H-HEY! Quit crying!' Atemu yelled a bit frantically. 'I'm Atemu alright!' He blurted out. _

'_Hi Atemu, Yami.' Yugi greeted._

End of side chapter.

**Emi: Well if everyone likes these little side chapters then I shall do more.**

**Kori: Or she will go on a crying rage screaming 'WHY DOES NOBODY LOVE ME?!'**

**Emi: Nobody loves me?**

**Kori: Oh no that's not what I said-**

**Emi: WAHHHHH! I'M LEAVING AGAIN!**

**Rasa: Read and review… sigh..**


	24. Final stage for the lost child

**Emi: I am going to get some hate mail for this chapter… But one of my frie-I mean my editor Kori has her own account. Her stories are T-Rated but are really good! I know everyone must be really annoyed about how slow I'm going but i really am sorry and will try to get done faster. **

**Kori: Thanks Emi. Well like she said I have my own account, although she made an interesting user name. Which i will happily kick her butt for later.**

**Yuki: What is it?**

**Emi: KoriTheEvilEditor.**

**Kori: -Walks out the house-**

**Rasa: Er… Read and review guys! Remember to check out Kori's account. **

_Chapter twenty-two:_

"_Final stage for the lost child,"_

Momoka glanced to her reflection on the side of the tall building. She wore a long blonde wig, a blue dress, and light blue contacts. She left a note on her bed next to a name tag with her name scratched out. Things were moving so fast. There was something that pushed through her veins, hatred. She needed one thing…

Tears built up in her eyes as she walked through the glittering streets of Group One.

"_I hate group one for a few reasons; it doesn't even look like a town it looks like a giant jar with buildings inside of it, I also really hate how people act here they think that they could do anything they wanted because they have money, and finally because the man who runs this place… He killed my parents. He murdered them. I at first did not quite get the concept of death. _

_I do now. _

_My parents were what these people call terrorists. They fought for what I fight for now. I can't let their dreams die with them. I will save everyone. Including my… friends. Yeah. I said it. I love you guys no matter how idiotic you act. But this is not a wishy-washy love letter. _

_It's my testament._

_Maybe this is what they call a cause worth dying for? Hmm… I don't know what is harder; leaving you guys. Or writing this letter. I don't know how to read that well so hopefully I at least got my basic vocabulary down. Maybe in my next life I will learn to read or write, or I might be a small bug. That's quite a bummer isn't it. _

_Since I am talking about death and stuff like that I guess you can figure out what I am going to do. I'm going to murder someone again. I won't make it back. This I am sure of. _

_I would like to thank you all for helping my dream. According to Marik and Malik the final stages are in set for destroying the walls. By the time you have found this letter I will be long gone._

_I'm sorry Yami, I won't be there to help you anymore. I will miss out on your life even more than I already have. _

_But you're not alone anymore. You have Yugi right? And I am sure Atemu will protect you for as long as he exists. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ikuya Momoka."_

…

She let out a light smile and walked through the elevator. There were eight other people in the elevator wearing dark suits and had on the same expression. Momoka got out at the top floor. The elevator doors opened slowly and revealed the large room that only had a large desk and a single person.

'Excuse me. I was not expecting any visitors.' His voice sounded confused.

Momoka let out a light grin and walked out of the elevator doors. 'I didn't expect a lot of stuff either.' She said.

Pegasus watched her as she walked closer. 'Who are you?' He asked pressing the alert button at the bottom of his desk.

Momoka let out a final smile before pulling out a gun from her bag. 'I am a girl who came home to see her parents dead. A girl who slaved away for ten years in prison. A girl whose parents you killed.' She responded aiming the gun at him. Pegasus stared at her for a moment then let out a chuckle.

'You will get killed if you do this. I hope you know that.' He said smugly.

She remained quiet with her hand on the trigger then finally said, 'I know.'

_There was the sound of a gunshot._

She let out a smile as the guards came rushing in with worry and anger on their faces. Pegasus laid there on the ground with blood flowing out of his chest. Momoka stood there for a moment then moved her hand forward pressing the gun against her chest.

End of chapter twenty-two.

**Rasa: -Sniffle- W-Well… It's good to have you back Ikuya but why… -Cries in corner-**

**Ikuya: Well we are certainly going to have some upset and or confused fan girls on your ass Emi.**

**Emi: I-I can explain. I know it's sad to have someone die but… From Momoka's point of view she had to kill pegasus or there would be no way she could ever live in peace. And there was also no way she could kill him then just run, so she made it her last wish. To see a world where her friends could live in peace. **

**Kori: But the fans will not like this.**

**Emi: I know but you guys still need to remember that this was supposed to be sad. And some of you will get mad at me and I understand but please don't yell at me o.o**

**Rasa: Read and please yell at Emi.**

**Emi: HEY! **


	25. Side chapter two

**Emi: Another side chapter! Well I have to say I was surprised by the lack of hate mail for killing Momoka off. **

**Ikuya: Getting shot hurts Emi.**

**Emi: Come on you had fun didn't you?**

**Ikuya: Maybe. Well guys this is another side chapter due to everyone saying they liked it. ****Remember that this has nothing to do with the plot but just something for fun.**** These are just some weird questions asked by fans or just Emi's hormones on a rampage.**

**Emi: Oh! By the way everyone. Emi the immortal vampire now has a personal Email account. Because I have always wanted to have people to email with because… **

**Ikuya: OH GOD SHUT UP. READ AND REVIEW. The email will be displayed after this chapter. Please use it or Emi is going to hide in the mountains again.**

_Side chapter two:_

"_Everyone's little secrets,"_

**(Marik the alcoholic) **

'Hey Marik!' Yugi smiled setting down an empty alcohol bottle. 'Could you pretty please stop leaving these everywhere?' He asked with a forced smile. Marik nodded, 'Oh sorry Yugi. I guess I have been drinking a lot lately.' Marik scratched his head. Yugi raised an eye brow, 'Why not quit?' He asked.

'Because it gets his mind off sex.' Malik said bluntly.

Marik blushed furiously and took the flask out of his pocket and took a large gulp. 'I do not!' He shouted. Yugi and Malik looked at the alcohol flask. 'I'm just an alcoholic.' He lied. Yugi frowned and reached for his flask, 'Then let's just cut you off cold turkey-'

'I will freakin cut you Yugi if you take my booze.' Marik growled.

Yugi flinched and started to slightly tear up. 'B-But it's not healthy. I don't want you to die. I don't think Malik would either.' Yugi commented. Marik blushed and looked at Malik. Malik at this point was quiet.

'Yugi! Come on outside Atemu is on the roof and Yami keeps saying he is going to push him off!' Bakura shouted from upstairs.

'Dang it Atemu!' Yugi shouted and bolted upstairs.

Marik stared at Malik for a moment. 'Do I really drink a lot?' He asked setting down the empty alcohol bottler.

Malik nodded. 'I don't really care. I asked you to stop. You never listen.' He said with the same tone of voice as always.

'If you don't care then whatever.' Marik reached in to the bag next to him and tried to pull out another beer. Marik felt a hand grip on to his wrist.

'Malik let go.' Marik commanded.

Malik yanked Marik up by his wrist. 'Hey! Let go Malik!' Marik shouted letting the beer bottle drop on the ground. Malik ignored his brother's yelling and threw him on the bed.

'Malik-'

Malik gripped both of Marik's hands above his head. 'I lied.' Malik whispered. He leaned down and pressed his head on Marik's chest. 'I would be upset if you died. So please stop.' Malik said with sincerity.

'Y-You do care?' He asked.

Malik nodded.

'Alright. I'll try to stop.' Marik sighed.

**(How Yugi always gets Atemu and Yami to calm down)**

'Atemu. I am starting to think that you just keep getting the roof just so I will kiss you.' Yugi shouted. Atemu smirked and leaned over the edge of the roof. 'BINGO!' He shouted down.

Yami glared up at Atemu. 'Why don't you just slip off?' He asked. Atemu glared back, 'I would be oh so ecstatic if you would just drop dead in the middle of traffic.' He snapped. Yami and Atemu began to shout at each other even more.

Yugi sighed, 'Why are you guys constantly fighting?' He felt tears threaten to fall out of his eyes, 'Please just get along!' He pleaded. Atemu's eyes widened. He quickly ran to the ladder and climbed down then rushed towards Yugi.

'Yugi we do get a long-'

'No you hate each other!' Yugi shouted covering his eyes with his arm.

Yami leaned down and wrapped his arms around his neck giving the smaller male a heavy embrace. Atemu also leaned down but hugged Yugi by the waist. 'Will you guys actually get along now?' He asked whimpering a bit. Atemu leaned up a bit and kissed Yugi on the cheek. 'As long as I get my kiss from my little Yugi-Muffin.' He smirked.

Yami blushed a bit then reached his lips towards Yugi's forehead and gave him a slight peck, but remained silent.

Yugi crimsoned heavily. 'I-I… Uh…' He began to glance down to his feet. 'I love… you guys so don't fight alright.' He mumbled. Atemu smiled and nuzzled in to Yugi's neck. Yami reached down and grabbed his hand.

"This always gets them to stop fighting," Yugi mentally smirked.

**(Bakura's cute little secret)**

Bakura ate half of his food before he got to some of the meat. 'Here Ryou! Here girl!' He whispered.

There was a little white cat lying down in a box with a pillow in it. She glanced up and walked towards Bakura staring at the food. 'Want it?' He whispered.

The cat purred and began to rub against Bakura's legs. 'You're so cute… Don't worry I'll save up to buy you real cat food and a good bed too Ryou.' He handed the piece of meat to the tiny white cat then watched it eat.

The cat glanced up again and began to meow multiple times. 'What is it girl?' Bakura asked. It looked at Bakura's bed and attempted to leap up there.

'I'm sorry. I'm afraid if you slept up here I might crush you.' He sighed.

The cat stared up with big black eyes.

'Don't you dare look at me like that.' He growled.

The cat began to meow loudly.

'Alright! Alright! You can sleep up here.' He tried to sooth the loud cat.

End of side chapter two.

**Emi: Well it took me a few times to get the email working because it had a problem with my password. I finally got it to work so please email me at emitheimmortalvampire **

**Kori: Really? It took you an hour to get that set up?**

**Emi: SHUT UP. **

**Kori: -Sigh- Well everyone. Emi has been putting in so many side chapters because she wants to continue this till she loses any and all brain cells. **

**Emi: I have those things? I'm a fan fic writing yaoi fan girl. I lost all brain cells two years ago.**

**Kori: Read and review guys… I wonder how she is alive at this point.**

**Super Emi: HELLO CITIZENS.**

**Kori: OH GOD DAMMIT! **


	26. Aftermath

**Emi: I know, I know, I am REALLY late guys. I apologize on my identity as a teenage girl who writes yaoi for a living. But I have good news, although this is the final chapter for Group eight hell on earth, I will still make side chapters and I am working on another story as we speak!**

**Kori: You are a disgrace as a yaoi fan girl Emi.**

**Yuki: OI! It's because me and Rasa still have school ya' know!**

**Rasa: I like school though; it's a shame it is going to end soon.**

**Emi: Well I would just like everyone to know that my next story is being worked on. OH! And by the way, I decided to do this chapter as the aftermath of what happened after the virus broke down all the walls. I know that some people want to see the walls crumble down but this is actually really good!**

**Yuki: OH WELL! Read review and give us ideas for side chapters!**

_Chapter twenty-three:_

_Aftermath_

'Damn it Yami wake up!' Yugi attempted to push Yami out of bed, yanking at his bed sheets. Yami's eyes lightly opened, he let out a groan and leaned up. He looked to his right and saw Yugi staring at him with a bright red face.

'What?' Yami asked.

Yugi pointed to his chest, Yami glanced down and saw that he was stripped of his clothes again. Yami's face also went bright red. 'When did this happen?!' He exclaimed pulling the blanket over his lower torso. Yugi sighed and began to rub his temple, 'Atemu.' He said with slight irritation.

Yami glanced down to his blanket depressed. It had been two years since he found out about him having multiple personality disorder, Atemu was apparently an alter ego of his that had a bit of an anger management problem. It frightened him that he couldn't control what he did to others, what he did to Yugi also. Yami felt two arms wrap around his shoulders.

'Y-Yugi?' Yami lightly blushed.

Yugi sat down on the bed next to him and leaned against him. 'I promised I would tell you if Atemu did anything, he hasn't.' Yugi insisted. Yami nodded, 'I know, but still he has done things-'

'Right, he has done things. He has done some pretty cruel things but he is also the reason why I am here today.' Yugi said.

Yami paused for a moment, his face made a slight pout.

'What now?' Yugi asked leaning on his chest. Yami looked out the window, 'Do you like him more than me?' He asked. The smaller male looked up scowling. 'You asked me that already! I love YAMI! You! What can I do to prove that I love you?' Yugi asked.

Yami gave a smirk, 'I know one thing you could do…' He trailed off.

Yugi blushed and leaned up from Yami's chest. 'We have school! I am not getting tardy again because of you!' Yugi scolded. Yami frowned, 'Please? One day won't kill you.' Yami rolled his eyes lifting up the covers.

'Yes it will,' Yugi glanced down again, 'And please put on some pants!' He shouted averting his eyes.

Yami groaned and got up hearing yet another scream from Yugi. 'I am leaving!' Yugi shouted getting off the bed. A hand grabbed Yugi's and forced him back in to bed. 'Please don't leave.' Yami's voice whimpered. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and lightly kissed his neck.

'Y-Yami. You're still not wearing clothes. It feels weird.' Yugi stuttered. Yami trailed kissed down his neck then shoulder. 'I still want to skip today, Yugi…' Yami whispered still trailing kisses down Yugi's body.

Yugi nodded, 'W-We can't! You can do this at lunch Y-Yami!' He exclaimed.

Yami's eyes widened, 'Really?' He asked.

Yugi nodded again, 'Y-Yeah.' He mumbled.

'Alright, I'll get some clothes on then.' Yami sighed. Yugi turned around and watched out the window as Yami got up, "What have I gotten myself in to this time?" He thought.

Yami glanced out the window for a moment then gave a light grin.

'Hey Yugi, we have to go somewhere after school today right?' He asked.

…

'I am not going to argue with you Bakura. Either you put on the tux or I am leaving you!' Ryou shouted.

Bakura groaned and began to slip on the black dress jacket. 'Don't do that geez. I don't think Malik will be that pissed if we're late.' Bakura thought for a moment then shivered.

Ryou sighed and glanced out the bed room window. A light smile was on his face, 'It's been a couple of years right?' He asked. He wore a white dress shirt and a blue tie, along with some blue slacks.

Bakura slipped on his red clip on tie: not wanting to be nagged about him not being able to tie a tie. 'Yeah, I mean without her we probably would not have been able to accomplish what we did.' Bakura threw his head back and yawned. 'She was really annoying, she ate a lot, she screamed a lot, and she hit me too.' Bakura smiled. 'But she was really brave. I'll give her that. Although, maybe things would have been different if she had told us.' He trailed off.

Ryou frowned, 'Don't tell me you blame yourself. Yugi told you many times it was not your fault-'

'I know!' Bakura groaned, 'Anybody would be upset though. She left us a note! She didn't say good bye or anything! She left us alone!' He began to raise his voice.

Ryou flinched.

Bakura lowered his head. 'Sorry Ryou.' He apologized. A hand began to rub his back, 'It's alright. But really, we have to go soon. It's a really long drive from here.' Ryou smiled.

'But at least you don't have to deal with gates any more right?' Bakura asked.

'Of course. Things have been much better, although it did surprise me that Kaiba Corp helped in the wall clean up.' Ryou wondered for a moment.

'Well, no matter. Let's just leave already Ryou. I have to go get cat food any way we might as well.' He glanced over to the bed seeing a really chubby white cat, unfortunately there was a certain somebody who spoiled the cat too much. (It's not Ryou…)

Ryou picked up the cat and allowed it to crawl on his shoulder, 'Did she like roses?' He asked.

Bakura nodded, 'Yeah she got them when she sang. Come to think of it, I never heard her sing.' He chuckled. 'I hope I can hear it someday.'

…

"Ikuya dear, I believe you are a bit restless today." A voice radiated. There was a woman with long black hair and red eyes, she wore a long white dress, and had a small pair of white wings.

Ikuya rubbed her eyes as if she was just arising from bed again, "I'm not worrying you am I miss?" She asked.

Her mouth curved in to a smile, "I wish you would stop calling me that, no matter what that woman says you are my child also. So please just call me mother." She sighed.

Ikuya's hair was long and black almost identical to the woman she was speaking to. "You are Yami's mother not mine." She looked down. Ikuya looked down to the ground seeing familiar faces.

"Oh, how is he doing?" The woman asked.

Ikuya smiled. "I don't know, but if he can stand those idiots. Then that means we won't see him any time soon Mom." She glanced down hearing the same bickering.

'_Come on guys don't fight!' Yugi shouted. _

'_Bakura got here an hour late it is only fair that he joins the rest of the dead bodies here.' Malik growled yanking Bakura by his shirt. _

'_Please don't hurt him here Malik!' Yugi cried out. He clutched on Yami's sleeve for a few moments. Yami glanced down, then gave a growl. _

'_Let me go damn it-'_

_A hand grabbed Bakura's shoulder._

'_Y-Yami?' Ryou stuttered. _

_A smirk formed on Yami's face. Everyone paused. '…Atemu is that you?' Yugi asked. _

_Atemu turned around and smiled tanking Bakura away from Malik, 'Oh hello Yugi dear, I was just going to drop in and say hello for a while.' He smiled. Malik sighed and released Bakura not feeling like dealing with Yami's psychotic half at the moment. 'To what do we owe the pleasure Atemu?' Marik asked. _

_Atemu scratched his head, 'I wanted to say hello also.' He mumbled. _

'_Oh?' Bakura smirked, 'Don't tell me you're going soft on us Atemu.' Bakura chuckled. Atemu turned around and frowned. 'What are you implying? That simply because I want to say my greetings to a dead friend I am going soft? You are the one who named your cat after your boyfriend.' He rolled his eyes. _

'_Who told you that-'_

'_I did. I thought it was adorable Bakura.' Ryou giggled. _

'_Now enough of this,' Malik walked forward. _

_There was a tombstone in front of them; there was no year of birth or death, just a last name. Around it there were flowers; some fake and some real ones. _

_Everyone went silent. _

'_I wonder if she would be happy with this. I think she deserves something more than a cheap tomb stone like this.' Yugi frowned. _

_Atemu nodded, 'No, she would want something like this.' He crossed his arms. 'She hated her name so much. Hence is why this would be perfect.' He explained. _

_Yugi smiled, 'Yeah, this is perfect.' _

Momoka.

Ikuya smiled, "He is doing great mom." She laid backwards looking upwards in to the vast reaches of the clouds.

"They are all doing great."

_End of Group Eight: Hell on Earth._

**Emi: Well. I wonder if people liked this story. **

**Kori: Of course they do, why else would they have put up with you?**

**Emi: Because I'm cute?**

**Kori: Not likely.**

**Emi: Damn it just let me have this!**

**Kori: Hehe. Nope. Thank you guys for reading and stay tuned for future side chapters and stories! **


End file.
